Mountains
by birello
Summary: This story is about a Roman called Aurora, Lancelot pairing. The story begins about two years before the movie, during and after. Drama, love, pain and a lot of ups and downs, so if this is your cup of tea, enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**...~*~...**

* * *

She was a Roman. Aurora Lestos was a roman, living in Britain. Perhaps not the most suitable thing in the world. Her father was a roman officer and she had moved here to Baden Fort along with her father and sister, when he was stationed here. The purpose of them being here, or the purpose of her father being here, was to observe Arthur Castus. Rumors in Rome had begun to spread among the roman nobles, parliament, and of course the military force that Arthur Castus was perhaps too much like his father and his dear friend Pelagius. Not that the pope actually cared what happened in Britain, but Arthur would return some day and the pope wanted to know if Arthur would be trouble. The mission had been assigned to her father, a rather unknown officer, but still a member of the noble house.

Aurora's first thoughts when she had heard the news of their new home, was actually excitement. She had never been fond of Rome, never regarded it as home. She didn't like the stiffness that was so common in the Roman world. All the rules and expectations, she never could last a day without breaking one of them. She was nothing like her sister, her sister was the ultimate woman. Virtuous, beautiful and perhaps a little meek. Even so, she loved her sister and adored her.

This was the reason they had come to Britain and Aurora had had so many ideas and fantasies when she thought about their new home. But she had been disappointed when they arrived. All the things she had imagined doing she wasn't allowed to do. Her father wanted her to "retain the roman lifestyle" as he so nicely put it. And the woads, who were the native inhabitants of Britain, made it difficult for anyone to be outside the wall, so she couldn't even take a ride.

There was, of course, more to the story. Aurora didn't feel welcomed in her new home. She didn't expect to be welcomed by the woads of course, but she always felt a sense of hostility from even the locals of Baden Fort. Her conclusion was that no one liked her because she was roman. Though the townspeople she couldn't be quite sure about in this because she wasn't allowed to run around free in the town, so she wasn't able to get to know anyone. So she and her sister, Sarah, spent most of their time reading and sewing, much to Aurora's dismay.

The people she spent the most time with were those who she thought hated her the most. When her family had arrived at the fort they hadn't exactly been greeted with open arms. Arthur had been surprised by seeing her father and wasn't very happy with being supervised, even though her father hadn't mentioned that as his reason for being there. But she thought Arthur had guessed as much.

Arthur was however always very kind to her and her sister. She thought he actually appreciated having someone from home to talk to. But as was mentioned before, the people she spent most of her time with, even though that wasn't much, were the Sarmation knights. They were, she thought, the people who disliked her the most. Her family always dined with Arthur and his knights and every single time she felt negativity radiate from them. Not that she could blame them, even she didn't like Rome that much and she was a roman. She couldn't imagine anyone who wasn't obliged to like Rome actually liking it. Her father of course did not make it easier for them. He was the typical roman officer and, well, the Sarmation knights weren't very fond of anything roman except for Arthur.

Aurora and her family had almost lived a year in Britain, always doing the same thing every day, never meeting anyone. And she was starting to get- no, she was sick of it. But one day she woke up as all the other days. She followed the usual routines, took a bath, read for her sister, mended some old clothes... then she heard a knock on the door. She immediately knew something was wrong and when she opened the door to see the face of Arthur she knew what had happened.

"My lady", Arthur began before Aurora stopped him and gestured with her body to Sarah who was siting at the window.

"Sarah," Aurora said, making eye contact with her sister. "I am just going to talk with Arthur". Sarah nodded her head in response and continued to read her book while Aurora stepped outside into the corridor with Arthur.

"My lady Aurora", Arthur began again, and Aurora prepared herself for what was to come. Arthur looked at her as if he was afraid she would break.

"It is alright, My lord. You can say it." Arthur looked once more into her eyes and took her hand.

"My lady...your father has fallen."

Then the tears came.


	2. Chapter 2

**I also want to say that I own nothing except the character Aurora and her family.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter two**

**...~*~...**

* * *

My father...my father has fallen, Aurora thought. She had known what happened the moment she had seen Arthur's face. Her father had been on a mission north of the wall and had been ambushed by woads. They had decapitated him. The thought shot vile emotions through her body. She didn't want to feel hatred , yet she could not ignore the bitter strikes of vengeance in her mind. Her sister had cried all night when Aurora had told her the news. All night she had been by her dear sisters bed, soothing and calming her hysteric attacks of tears. She had not been able to digest all the emotions until now, and it was now that she had to face the knights and Arthur for the burial arrangements.

She walked slowly through the corridors of Baden Fort, leading to the room with the round table. She thought about her father and the memories they had shared, or perhaps the lack of them. Her father had been an Roman officer but not of great importance. Her family was rich yes, but it was all from her mother's side. Her father was originally from the southeast parts Normandy, not very far from Britain. His parents had been Gallers, a people who had actually been fighting against Rome for years and still did, she thought. Her father's family had of course hidden their identity or something like that. She believed her father's grandfather had been a traitor of some sort, aiding Rome against the Gallers. She wasn't certain though as her father had rarely ever spoken of his history.

Her mother was of noble blood, Roman blood throughout. She had fallen head over heels for her father, who was an handsome man. Her mother's father had of course not really approved but since she was the youngest of his children he didn't care and he absolutely didn't want his daughter to run away. Quite the scandal that could have been. Her mother's dowry had been enormous, and when her grandfather died, her mother, or rather her father, had inherited a lot of money. Since her mother's father didn't have any sons, his money went to the husbands of his daughters.

So her parents lived a good life in Rome's upper class until her mother died when she was ten. After that her father had often been away; sometimes in battle, sometimes on stupid quests the pope would send him on, which he of course accepted.

Aurora took a deep breath swallowing the tears. She had never approved of her father's Roman attitude. She thought it was because he wasn't a Roman and therefore he had to work extra hard to prove to everyone that he was true to Rome. But even though they had had their differences, he was blood and she had loved him in her own way.

She took the final steps to the door of the great hall where the infamous round table stood, and the room where Arthur and his knights consulted and discussed everything.

She wondered if she was suppose to knock on the door, but decided against it. She was expected after all. She took another deep breath and walked into the room.

Arthur and the knights had clearly been discussing something important and their features were a little annoyed at her presence.

"I am sorry, Arthur. I thought I was expected?" she said with a little stammering. She looked at the knights, the great Sarmation knights. They were all very charming in their own way. Not that she had ever spoken to them. She had wanted to but never thought they were very interested in talking to her. Her gaze went over them all while waiting for a reply. She was surprised to see a different look from them. As if they were really looking at her for the first time.

"My lady," Arthur answered. "You are most expected, sorry about our unwelcome behavior," he said, watching his knights with a stern look. A look which was not unnoticed by the knights.

"We simply lost track of time."

"Oh, should I return later?"

"No, it's okay. We were finished anyway," Arthur said while he seated himself.

"Okay, if you are sure," Aurora answered while she seated herself in an empty chair. There were a lot of empty chairs.

"Well then, my lady," Arthur said while looking at her with sad eyes. "I once again want to give our condolences for your loss," Arthur gestured to the knights who didn't look very sorry at all. She nodded acceptance anyway.

"Your father is to be buried in our churchyard alongside the other knights." While he said this he glanced at the knights who looked rather upset about it. Aurora wondered if they didn't want a Roman buried alongside their friends.

"I will, of course, make all the arrangements, so you and your sister can mourn in peace."

"Thank you," Aurora answered absently. She was trying to control her anger with the knights. Did they really dislike her father that much?

Arthur, however, didn't notice her upset demeanor and continued to speak. " He will be buried as a Christian and we will try to make it as much like a Roman burial as we can." When Arthur mentioned Rome, something inside Aurora snapped. "Wait!" she said, earning a couple of surprised looks from everyone.

"What's the matter? " Arthur wondered.

"I just," Aurora found herself doubting her decision but she could not go back now. "I just think that the burial you had in mind, perhaps isn't proper for my father," she said rather fast, forgetting to breath.

"What?" She suddenly heard from the knight she knew as Lancelot. "Is not the ground were our friends lie, the knights who fought to make sure you are safe, good enough for your Roman father!"

"Lancelot!" Arthur yelled, giving him a look which said he had just gone too far.

Aurora was shocked by Lancelot's outburst. She didn't mean it like that. And the way he had said Roman - like there was nothing in the world he hated more, like he was speaking of a demon - took her by surprise. She was silent for a few moments, gathering her thoughts and concentrating on what she wanted to say.

"What did you mean?" Arthur asked in a much more gentle tone. She looked at him.

"I think you misunderstood me, all of you." She said and turned her stern look at Lancelot who merely looked back, indifferent.

"What I meant was that I...I didn't mean to offend anyone and I am absolutely certain that my father would be most honored that his final place is to be among such brave men." She yet again turned her gaze to Lancelot and this time she could see he was a little gentler in his gaze but still suspicious.

"I don't know if you know this but my father was descendent of the Gallers and it has always been the tradition to burn our lost ones and give them to whatever wind will carry them." As she talked she earned a lot of surprised looks, but she continued without being disturbed.

"I think he would have appreciated it if we would uphold the old traditions."

"Of course my lady," Arthur said. "We will do what you want and uphold the traditions of your father's people."

Aurora took a few breaths before uttering a thank you. A servant came up to her and asked if she wanted some wine, she accepted most thankfully. She sat there and sipped at her wine, thinking about whether she had made the best decision. She put the mug back on the table and watched the details on it, not really listening to Arthur working out the particulars of her father's funeral. She did, however, catch his last words, because they gave her a dreadful feeling.

"...and we will of course make sure that you and your sister will have a safe journey back to Rome.."

Back to Rome, she thought, back to Rome?

"NO!" she suddenly shouted and stood from her seat and knocked her cup over at the same time, making the red wine flow down on the floor like blood.

"No," she said again giving Arthur a scared look. "Please, I...I..Don't send me back," she finally said, once again earning surprised looks from the knights.

"You don't want to return to Rome my lady?" Arthur asked

"Why the heavens not? " the knight Galahad asked, earning a kick from Gawain for his forwardness.

"I don't know."

" You. Don't. Know?" Lancelot said, once again quite spiteful.

"Yes, or well no, or I just don't want to go back. It's not my home...anymore" she added. She didn't want to explain herself to Arthur later on.

"It's not my home anymore Arthur. I don't have any family there and I don't think I would fit in there anymore. Not that I ever did," she added to herself, just low enough for no one to hear, or so she thought. But Lancelot had heard her last words and wondered what she had meant by them.

"My lady, you have nothing to fear," Arthur said. "You will be most welcomed in Rome."

"Yes, perhaps, but if you don't mind, is there no possibility for me to stay here?"

"My lady, if you are sure, you are most welcomed to stay. But only if you are sure?"Arthur enquired. He seemed a little shaken that she didn't want to return to Rome. She knew how much he longed for it.

"I am," she said without hesitation looking into Arthur's eyes. "I promise."

Arthur looked into her eyes searching for something, but he didn't seem to find it.

"Well then, you are most welcome to stay."

"Thank you," Aurora said

"And what about your sister?" Arthur wondered.

"She will do as she pleases. If she wants to stay too, I will be most happy."

"And if she decides to go?" Lancelot said, looking into her eyes. Aurora noticed then how handsome he really was. In a sort of hero-type way. He looked like a true knight. Not that he couldn't do more to act like a knight more often.

"Then my heart will lose a piece of itself, but the road she wants to go down is for her own free will to choose." Aurora answered looking at Lancelot. Actually she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. He was enchanting in a way. She wondered why she hadn't noticed this before, while she tore her eyes away from him.

"Well then," she said, "I guess I should return to my sister and tell her the news."

"Yes," Arthur agreed. "And don't worry, I will take care of everything."

"Thank you," she said, and looked at Arthur before she respectfully bowed to him before once again stealing a look at Lancelot. Then she left the room.

**SOOOO...is it interesting yet?**


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry if my first chapter was a little primitive. This is my first fanfic and I don't know the unwritten rules. Sorry.

I would also like to say that English is not my mother tongue and therefore I beg you to forgive me if I have any errors in my spelling and my grammar. Feel free to criticize any errors to help improve my spelling.

Here is chapter three.

Enjoy!

** Chapter 3**

**...~*~...**

* * *

Aurora was tired. After the meeting with Arthur and the knights, she had fought with her sister. Her sister had of course disliked everything that had been decided in the meeting. She called the idea "barbaric" that their father would burn and not be buried and she had absolutely not understood why Aurora wanted to stay in this " God forsaken country".

It had been a long day and Aurora wanted to take a ride and clear her thoughts. She couldn't do that of course, cause she wasn't allowed to but she headed for the stables anyway, just to get a bit of fresh air.

When she arrived at the stables the stable master Jols were there, or at least she thought he was the stable master. She greeted him, and he smiled back, a little surprised however at her appearance there. She continued to the horses and took a bit of hay in her hands to give to the horses. She stood and sang on a song that reminded her of home, or well of Rome, while she pat a newborn foal on its neck.

"Look who's here" She heard someone whispering.

"I be damned" she heard another one" I didn't think she could leave her room" said a new voice.

She was a little angry at these words and turned to se who had said theme. Of course it was the youngest of the knights, Galahad, Gawain and Percival.

"Hello" she said looking quite sternly in their eyes. They simply smiled back.

"We didn't mean to offend you," it was Percival who said this, apparently seeing her angry appearance, " my lady" he added.

Aurora didn't want to be rude so she curtsied and gave them a smile while saying my lords.

"What are you doing out here?" Galahad asked

"Well, I just wanted a bit of fresh air" she smiled. " It has been a long day". Seeing once again her distressed look Percival wondered what was wrong.

"Oh, everything, my sister, my father"

"Your sister didn't like the idea of you staying here" Gawain asked while going to stand next to her, eyeing the foal to make sure it was alright.

"No, not quite, she.." but Aurora stopped before saying anything else, she didn't want to offend them. They however seemed to understand what she was going to say.

"Its alright my lady, we don't like this island that much either, actually I don't know why you want to stay" Galahad blurted out, once again earning a kick, but this time from Percival.

"Excuse him, he haven't learned how to behave around a lady" Percival said smiling,

"Or a any women" Gawain added earning himself a rather grim look from Galahad.

Aurora laughed, it was quite fun watching them and talking to them. They were so easygoing, not like Rome.

They seemed quite taken aback by her sudden relaxed demeanor, they had never seen this side of her.

"What? You didn't think I could laugh? Not all romans are boring" She smiled.

"No, but they are still roman" Lancelot came behind the other three giving her a look of annoyance? Apparently the other three, was a little annoyed with Lancelot cause they gave him rather stern looks.

"Oh, that was well put, if you excuse me, it think I should return to my sister." she said " Goodbye" she curtsied and left the four of them looking at her back.

"Why did you do that for?" Galahad yelled

"Quite Lancelot, that was unnecessary, we were talking" Percival said.

"What? I merely pointed out that she is a roman"

"You are such an arse" Gawain added

"What, if she is offended by being roman, that's not my problem"

"Oh, do shut up" Percival said before going, followed by the other two

"Where are you going?"

"To the tavern, I need a drink to be able to listen to you" Percival said before turning left and becoming invincible to the eye.

"And you two?" Lancelot asked looking at Gawain and Galahad.

"Well, I think Percival's plan sounds like a good one, so does Galahad" Gawain responded.

" Just go" Lancelot murmured to himself. Really what did they expect? For him to embrace her like a friend just because she was a woman, she was roman after all. And she was the daughter of that vile man, oh how he had hated that excuse of a man. A roman officer, more like a roman priest. He had always spoken of his god and how Lancelot and the other knights should be baptist, please Lancelot belonged to no god ,only Rome he thought bitterly.

She was rather beautiful though, even he could se that. He had never noticed that before but today when she spoke of his friends, his fellow knights as the brave men they were he saw. She was the typical roman, brown eyes, brown hair or maybe not brown. More like a mix of hazel, and copper. And her eyes were more yellow than brown. He shook his head, what was he doing? How did he know this? He had just seen her a couple of time, or rather every day this last year. Had it already been a year? The years went by so fast, especially now, at the end. Only two more years to go, then he was free, at last. He sighed and started to walk back to the fort.

He had barely reached his room until he heard screams and noises. He found Bors and Vanora listening outside the romans room, outside Aurora's and her sister's room.

"What's going on he asked" earning a silent hush from Vanora.

"Apparently Aurora's sister is mad at Aurora for wanting to burn their father but Aurora think it's a good idea and because she is the eldest, its her call."Bors said.

"And then there is the fact that Aurora wants to stay in Britain and this her sister Sarah can't understand" Vanora added

"No , she thinks it is and I quote" it is a barbaric place, the people have no education and they are not Christians. I can't believe you want to stay here, how can you leave me alone" Bors added without breathing. Lancelot smirked

"Wow Bors, you sound like girl, talking about all this gossip and quoting" Lancelot said and received a punch from Bors.

"No one is as manly as I am! "

"Hush" Vanora said to them both. Lancelot wasn't that interested when he suddenly heard a vase break, indicating that someone had thrown it. He guessed it wasn't Aurora.

"Who could you?" They heard Auroras voice. " This was our mothers" you could hear Aurora's voice choking.

"Poor girl" Vanora said

"Oh what do I care! She is dead! I never meat her!"

"THAT IS PRECISELY WHY IT IS SO PRECIOUS TO US!". Lancelot was surprised by Auroras outburst but he understood her.

"Don't you scream at me!" said Sarah

"Oh, why must you be so difficult?" once again Auroras voice

"Am I being difficult? Am I? You are the one who have cursed our father, you are the one who are leaving me"

"I am not leaving you, but I am staying here! There is nothing for me in Rome" Suddenly Lancelot's mind cleared, when he heard her last statement, perhaps now he could understood what she had meant earlier.

"You are overreacting my dear sister, Rome isn't so bad."

"So bad? You must be joking with me sister? Rome is lost, the priests, the bishops, everyone is corrupted, the emperor and the pope have all the power, the parliament has lost all its power and we are about to fall!"

"Don't be ridiculous sister, Rome will never fall"

Yes it will, and soon" Aurora's voice had a definite tone to it, as if it already was certain that Rome would fall.

"Argh, I don't know why you think this, when it is so utterly wrong!" Sarah said.

"It is not, and that is why I want you to stay, here, with me!"

"I will not stay here with you, my place is in Rome"And suddenly Lancelot heard a loud bang, he guessed it was a door and a woman's footsteps.

"Poor girls" Vanora said before walking away with Bors and screaming after number 6.

Lancelot stayed outside the door and heard a woman softly cry. She is all alone he thought. He was surprised of how this made him feel, he wanted to reach out to her, to sooth her. He didn't know what happened but suddenly he found himself knocking on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**...~*~...**

* * *

Aurora heard a soft knock on the door. Quite odd she thought, she and her sister rarely got any visitors. She walked over to the door, wiping away the tears on her face. She hoped that her eyes wasn't red, and took a breath to calm her emotions before opening the door.

" Lancelot?" She was quite shocked by his presence and noticed that her emotions, which she successfully had been able to control, once again started to spin out of control.

"My lady" Lancelot paused, he didn't know what to say, but decided to tell the truth. " I heard something break and wanted to make sure you were alright?"

"Oh, yes that" Aurora glanced to the broken vase, before returning Lancelot's gaze. " I just…broke a vase. I can be quite clumsy sometimes" She lied not wanting to explain the row she had just had with her sister. She was however, unknowing that Lancelot had heard everything.

"Really" Lancelot said, looking unconvinced but decided to go along. "Well then, if everything is alright"

"Yes, quite" Aurora tugged at her lip, uncertain of what to say.

Lancelot found himself looking into Auroras red eyes. She had been crying, of course she had. You heard her, remember? he told himself.

He wished he knew how to sooth her but at the same time he could not trust her. She was a roman after all.

" I..should go then" Lancelot said but didn't leave. She looks so sad , he thought. "Perhaps you would like to join me for a walk?"He asked without thinking.

"A walk?" Aurora was puzzled by his question. She had never spoken to Lancelot before. Just stolen looks sometimes, she hadn't actually noticed him that much at all, except his menacing gazes at her. But she didn't want to decline his offer and actually she was a little intrigued why he had asked her.

"I would love to" she answered and started to head for her sisters room but stopped. She didn't have the energy to talk to her right know. So she simply closed the door after her and followed Lancelot to the courtyard.

They didn't speak at first. Aurora was a little uneasy by this and so was Lancelot. He was surprised that she had said yes and that he had even asked. However Aurora could not dwell on her thoughts anymore.

"It is very beautiful here" she said gesturing to the forest and the fields below them. All she got from Lancelot was a nod in reply. " Don't you think?" she said looking at Lancelot.

" Well, it may perhaps be beautiful but I have never had the time to inspect it" Is this his answer she thought? Maybe he also dislikes Britain as he does romans.

"But haven't you during you travels all over the island been able to see and enjoy the beautiful scenery?" As soon as she had spoken the worlds, she regretted them. Lancelot's facial features became pained and annoyed.

" I have not had time to enjoy the scenery on this horrible island! I have been busy protecting this wall, and the people. Defending Rome's interest while my brothers have died around me!"

Aurora wasn't surprised by his answer, she knew that many knights had fallen, and perhaps she didn't know the pain he spoke of, she had never lost anyone or well she had just recently. Her father. How could I forget that, she asked herself feeling guilty. She had lost her mother to but she hardly remembered her.

" I am sorry" she said " Once again I fear I speak before thinking, I didn't mean to be so...stupid"

Lancelot looked at her. He had been mad at her for her words but he guessed she meant no harm by them.

" I know that my words can't sooth you or make up for your loss, but I am truly sorry for everything my country has put you through, truly sorry" She looked into his brown eyes trying to convince him that she actually was honest. She thought she had failed when Lancelot's gaze suddenly became gentler and he sighed.

" Yes, well I guess it is not your fault, you should not bare the burden of you country" he said looking out on the field below them.

"Well, I hardly think any other roman is going to apologize" Once again she regretted her words, Why did she have to be so clumsy?

Lancelot took a surprised look at her regretful features and couldn't help himself. He started to laugh earning a surprised look from Aurora.

"What is so funny?" She wondered?

"You" he said bluntly. "You really don't think about what you say, do you?" He said giving her one of his splendid smiles.

"Well, no, I guess" Aurora answered lowering her eyes out of embarrassment.

Lancelot suddenly reached out with his hand catching a loose stray of her hair, pushing it away from her face.

Their eyes meet and there was a moment of understanding, like they finally saw each other without prejudice. Without judging each other based from their titles and heritage. They were simply two humans in each other's company.

" I should probably go back" said Aurora and the moment was lost, Lancelot retrieved his hand .

" My sister is probably looking for me". Not very likely Lancelot thought but agreed with her and bid her good bye.

Aurora started walking back to her room wondering what just had happened. She could still feel his gaze burning in her back and what surprised her the most, she didn't want him to stop looking.

Aurora started to run as fast as Lancelot couldn't see her anymore. She didn't know why she had felt the need to get away from him as fast as she could. She had felt something when he had looked at her. No, she thought, shaking her head. She wouldn't allow herself to become one of the new victims who had fallen for Lancelot's charm.

She had heard the rumors, yes, she had heard them. One time she had overheard the servant girls in the kitchen. One was bragging about her long and must lustful night with the knight. Another time she had overheard, once again, a servant girl sharing intimate details to her friends.

Yes, she had heard the rumors and until now she hadn't cared about them. It wasn't like she wasn't use to secrets and gossip about intimate affairs between women and men. In Rome sexuality wasn't anything you were embarrassed about, well not from the men's point of view anyway. Her father had often had women over, especially if he had a meeting.

She sighed, that was the way in Rome, the men discussed and were entertained at the same time. Things had changed though, since most people converted to Christianity. The women were suppose to save themselves, but there wasn't that many who did. And men, well the men hadn't changed much. The only thing that changed was that it was more hush about it.

Anyway, Lancelot had an reputation and she didn't feel like being part of his trofés. Aurora walked slowly back to her room , she opened the door to find her sister at the window reading a book.

"Hello" she said going to the bed, sitting town and letting out a sigh when she didn't get a response from her sister. " You can't ignore me forever, we have to talk about his".

Her sister turned her head and looked at her. Her eyes were red and Aurora walked without hesitation over and took her sister hands.

" I never meant to hurt you" she said, searching for eyecontact. " I just need to do what is best for me"

" I know, and I am sorry to" Aurora was relived that her sister finally had calmed down. " I just don't want to be alone in the world"

" You will never be alone" Aurora said. " You will always have me! Always" Aurora hugged her sister and Sarah returned it.

" I am so frightened, the whole world is changing" Sarah choked.

" I know, but that is a part of life and as we have been granted the gift of life, so we simply have to embrace life's unexpected turns." Aurora said stroking her sister's hair.

" Yes, I guess we have to do that" Sarah suddenly looked at Aurora and stood up running to her room. She shortly returned and gave Aurora a letter.

"I got this yesterday and I planned to tell you but this whole business with dad" Sarah paused, "..Well, it simply wasn't the right time to tell you". Aurora was puzzled while she opened the letter and started to read.

My dear Sarah

I hope you enjoy you stay in Britain, even though I am sure you are having a hard time adjusting. I must confess, Rome is not the same place without you. Your laughter is nothing more than an echo in my mind. I miss you.

This last year that I have been away from you, I suddenly understood my feelings.

I love you.

I always have, ever since I first lay my eyes on you.

I know I am not what your father want in his family. My fortune is not as grand as yours and I have never been very successful in my military career. But where I come from, Normandy, My family own a large estate which I am to inherit. I know this is a long way from Rome but if you ever could consider living there, with me, you would make me the happiest man on earth.

I therefore ask for your hand in marriage, and if you consent I will ask your father for your hand.

I will always love you. Always and forever.

Au revoir Ma cherié.

Yours Cleo

Aurora took a deep breath and looked at her sister. Sarah stood there very nervous with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Aurora knew then that the feelings Cleo had for her sister were mutual.

" Do you love him?" Aurora asked, knowing the answer. Sarah smiled.

"Sister, why do you ask me that question when I can se in you eyes you already know the answer?"

Aurora smirked and looked at the letter once again. Her sister knew her well.

" I guess the answer is yes then."

" Yes, with my whole heart yes" Sarah said smiling, but then she became serious again. " Will you approve?"

" If I will approve? Sister if you love him you know I wont stop yo.." She however did not get the chance to respond when her sister attacked her with a huge hug.

" Thank you! Thank you" she screamed and laughed at the same time.

After the many hugs and kisses on the cheeks, they sat down for hours just talking and sharing memories. When Aurora realized the time it was already late at night. Her sister decided to go to sleep and so did Aurora. But when she was about to change she didn't feel at all tired, she then suddenly heard high laughter and voices.

It seemed it came from the town, perhaps the tavern. She wondered, no she couldn't she thought. But the sudden urge was not going away and Aurora decided to follow her instinct. She walked outside after she had checked up on her sister and had a final look in the mirror. She closed the door after her and started to walk down the corridor, her steps and her mind, leading her in the direction to the tavern.

This was chapter four! Hope you liked it:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! You don't know how happy I am for your reviews and I thank you for the nice words:)

You really made my day!

Tenshi, I will answer you question soon, promise:)

Ready for chapter five? Here it comes!

**Chapter 5**

**...~*~...**

* * *

The tavern was busy this night and Aurora was surprised that so many people could fit in this small area. It seemed as if all the people in the town were here, that might explain why the town had been so deserted, Aurora thought. She wondered if it was like this all nights or if it was just today, because she wouldn't know, she had never been there before.

She hesitated a little, what were she thinking? What would she do there? She would probably be punched for being a roman, but she wanted to challenge herself. So before she changed her mind, she walked into the tavern.

She diverted from men who were rumbling around and girls who were serving ale. There were a fire where a big pig was being roasted and everywhere people were laughing and in some cases fighting.

She managed to get to the bar without being punched or pulled down in someone's lap, while she tried to find someone she knew but there were so many different people. Then suddenly Aurora felt someone who tugged at her dress and found a child looking at her.

"Hello" Aurora said, smiling.

"Hello" the child responded.

"Are you looking for someone?" She looked away from the child and into the eyes of a woman.

"Gilly, there you are!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the child to get behind the bar.

"Is he yours?" Aurora wondered.

"Yes" The other woman eyed her suspiciously before returning to cleaning mugs.

"He is, on of ten" she added.

"Ten!" Aurora responded.

" Yes" the other woman smiled, "My lover can't keep his hands of me". The woman looked at Aurora for a moment, as if she was waiting for a certain response. She didn't seem to get what she had expected though cause she gave Aurora a surprised look.

"Are you looking for a job?" She wondered.

"A job?" Aurora wasn't prepared for this. She couldn't work at a bar, her father would never allow her..her father. He wasn't here anymore. He was dead. But anyway, Aurora shook her head, she could not work at the bar.

" Are you?" The woman asked again.

"No" Aurora finally said, "Not right now." she added with a smile.

"Hmm, pity. You seemed nice and there is a place open."

"Thank you, but I just came for a drink" Aurora smiled.

"Fine, I think I can solve that problem" the woman said giving her a glass. " Win or ale?".

"I think ale". The woman nodded and pour ale into her glass.

Aurora tasted the new liquid, she had never tasted it before. It wasn't custom for women in Rome to drink this. Actually, she thought, it wasn't custom for anyone.

She sat there by the bar zipping at the ale. In Rome her presence here would be inappropriate. Her rank and her sex made this unwelcome behavior, not to mentioned she was suppose to be locked away mourning her father. Here however no one cared, it was so liberating, she could actually live!

When she sat there contemplating her new life she heard screams and whistles. She looked at the main door, if you could call it that and saw the sarmation knights.

A weird sensations went through her body. The knights were clearly feared and popular because everyone looked at them. Some men had respectful looks, others seem to either hate or idealize them . The women, yes they seemed like they all had seen something they wanted or perhaps already had had and went to attack.

The knights were really heroes in a sort of way. They went to a table which was empty. Aurora wasn't surprised. They seemed to be regular customers and it was only obvious that they would have their own table. It wasn't like anyone would like to be in their way.

" Look at them, showing off". Aurora turned her gaze to the woman again, who were gesturing at the knights.

" Yes, they seem to feel at home here" Aurora said.

" At home" The woman laughed. " Yes I would imagine they did. They spend every night in this tavern" she said laughing. " Anyway, my name is Vanora".

"I am Aurora, pleasure meeting you".

" Likewise" Vanora responded. " Is this you first day at the fort?" Vanora asked.

Aurora was about to answer when another person cut in.

" No, she has been here for quite a while" It was Bors coming to great his lover and while doing so whispering something in Vanora's ear.

" Oh my" she said. " I am sorry Aurora, I didn't recognize you" she looked at her with honest eyes.

" I just never meet you in person, but of course I know who you are, and if a am to be frankly, I didn't expect you to be here!"

" It's okey" Aurora smiled. " And if I am to be frankly, you are not the only one who thought that", Aurora said gesturing at herself.

"Well, it is nice having you here" Bors cut in smiling. " Vanora darling, bring us some ale will you?" he said before walking back to the table.

Aurora followed him with her eyes and when he finally sat down her gaze met the gaze of one special knight, Lancelot.

He had already a girl in his lap and a mug of ale in his hand. He looked straight at her a little puzzled before showing signs of fury.

He stood up, knocking the girl of his lap. She didn't care much but continued to Galahad who gladly wanted her attention.

Lancelot walked then straight at her.

" What are you doing here?" he said a little angry.

" What?" Aurora asked puzzled.

" You shouldn't be here. It isn't.." he stopped when he saw her angry appearance, but then continued. "..the right place for you, for someone like you" he added.

"For someone like me? What! A roman?" Aurora said upset looking away from him, staring out at the tavern.

Lancelot was surprised by her mentioning of roman but ignored it for now.

" No, for someone.." What was the world he was looking for? "..virtuous like you".

She snapped her head back to look at him. Aurora didn't know what to say, so she began to laugh instead.

" Virtuous?, you got to be kidding with me..Sir knight".

" No, My lady" he said to counter her ceremonial and stiff attitude. "This is a place for people, who.."

"Who what?" Aurora wondered.

"Who doesn't have your high status" he said content with himself for solving the problem. At the same time Arthur walked in.

" Oh, do you say" Aurora answered with a raised eyebrow. " Then I guess Arthur shouldn't be here either" she said gesturing at him.

Lancelot looked rather annoyed by his friend's bad timing and was to distracted to have an reply.

" I think I can manage" Aurora finally said.

Lancelot admitted he had lost this battle and simply shrugged his shoulders when she went to great Arthur.

" Is she giving you an handful?" said a voice behind him. Vanora smiled " It would be a first time".

" Not the first" he said looking at her. Vanora seemed rather proud by this and returned to serving ale.

Lancelot looked at his mug. He knew he shouldn't have treated Aurora like this but it felt wrong that she would be here, at a bar, drinking with loud men around her. He sighed, why did he bother anyway. It was her life, she had the right to live it.

" You better watch over her, because your fellow knights just invited her to join them" Vanora said breaking Lancelot's trance.

" What?"

Vanora gestured to the knights table where Aurora had seated herself between Gawain and Percival.

Fools, he thought. They should know better. Aurora seemed to like this however cause she laughed like he never had heard before and she had already drunk two mugs with ale or wine. Which Lancelot did not know.

"I just hope she knows what she is doing." he said to himself drinking the last of his ale, before ordering a new one and returning to the knights table.

What do you think?:)


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six already, I just couldn't wait to put this chapter up!

This chapter is a little short, but I hope the content will make up for it. :)

The chapters I have coming up is longer, how long I don't know yet but definitely longer then these last chapters. :)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**...~*~...**

* * *

Aurora felt dizzy and happy at the same time. The tavern had calmed down and the most people had gone home. Aurora guessed it was rather late, most certain around midnight.

Aurora had had a wonderful night. She had spent time with the knights, getting to know them all.

Vanora was Bors' lover so the children was his. Dagonet was the quiet one but the nice, quiet one. Tristan was the quiet and scary one. She couldn't help it, she was sometimes a little uncomfortable in his presence but tried not to show it.

Then there was Arthur but she already knew him. He however had left rather soon after his arrival. He claimed he had matters to attend to, the knights had tried to convince him to stay but he had already made up his mind.

Gawain and Galahad was close friends, she didn't know if they were brothers but she thought they regarded each other like brothers, well all of the knights did. Percival was very nice and mature. He was like a younger version of Dagonet, just a little wilder perhaps.

And then there were Lancelot.

Lancelot had spent his knight away from her with a bargirl in his lap. This annoyed Aurora, why, she didn't know, but she tried to ignore him as much as she could.

Now the night had come to its end and Aurora knew she had to go to bed. The only question was how she would be able to manage it.

She was drunk.

She had during the night drunk several mugs of ale and apparently ale was a little stronger than wine.

"Now, my dear knights, I think it is time for bed" She said standing up only to find herself sitting down mere moments after.

" How di..did this happened?" she said trying to focus her eyes.

"I think our female friend has gotten a little to much to drink" She heard Galahad from a distance.

"Yes, indeed" Bors chuckled.

"Oh, you lads" Vanora said. " You have drunken the poor girl under the table". Vanora stood beside Aurora but she didn't notice that. She had to concentrate real hard just to try and keep up in the conversation.

Oh God I am tired, she thought.

The knights chuckled when Aurora finally managed to stand up and go away from the table.

"Now it is really time for me to leave" She said while the knights smiled at her.

"You really shouldn't go alone miss" Percival said standing up.

"Nonsense, I am not drunk" Aurora said while she accidentally tripped on a chair and landed straight on her back,

She could feel her bottom hurt and she just hadn't the strength to stand up. She suddenly felt two hands drag her up and holding her while she found her balance.

"You really ought to go to bed" She heard a voice said. She tilted her head so she could se the face of her helper, Lancelot.

"I am fine, don't worry", she brushed his hands of her. " I am perfect".

"I don't worry about you, I worry for myself, cause Arthur will have all our heads" he raised his voice so the other knights would hear and they did. " If any harm comes to you".

"Yes, he is right" Gawain said still drinking. "You should go to bed."

"Fine, and I was about to." she said. "I will walk back now", she said as she headed for the fort."Good bye knights".

"Sleep tight." She heard from the table but all her concentration was on walking straight.

"That doesn't look so stable." Lancelot said creeping up on her, "I think you need my help."

He took his arm around her waist to help her walk.

"My, my.." Aurora said leaning on him. "What you have become gentlymanly suddenly."

Lancelot laughed. "Gentlymanly? Is that even a word?"

"Yes, it is, one of my new words, I just decided it was a word" she said leaning more into Lancelot. She laid her head on his chest gripping his shirt for balance.

"Shouldn't you also be in the bed?" she looked at him " with one of those bargirls right about now?" she added.

Lancelot looked down at her.

"I guess when you are drinking, you say even more without thinking?"

"Well, I only speak the truth." She said.

"The truth being that I have a reputation of having a new girl in my bed every night?" Lancelot wondered, smiling down at her.

"Not necessarily new." She said, smiling sweetly in return.

Lancelot looked up still holding Aurora rather tightly. He had never noticed her wit before, but she wasn't the only one with a sense of humor.

"Perhaps" he said interrupted by the castle's steps when he had to almost carry Aurora up for them. When they reached the top he continued.

"Perhaps, I am already going home with a girl?" Aurora gave him a puzzled look not realizing were he was going with this.

"Perhaps I am planning to share this girl's bed to night?" he said smirking. Noticing Aurora's suddenly angry face he knew she had gotten the message.

"I won't sleep with you Lancelot!" Aurora exclaimed pulling herself away from him.

"You won't? Why? I promise I am quite the catch." By now they had reached Aurora's door.

Aurora smirked "So I've heard. "

"So my reputation precedes me?"

"Quite!" Aurora said unaffected by his arrogant behavior.

"Then why don't you want to try if the rumors are right?" Lancelot wondered, closing the proximity between them.

Aurora noticed this and took a steep back, backing in to the door.

"Is it because you are afraid you lack the experience?" Lancelot said looking into her eyes waiting for her to blush. But she never did, instead she started to laugh again.

"What is it with you?" she asked making Lancelot give her a surprised look.

"What?" he asked.

"What is it with you with this whole virtuous thing?".

Lancelot only starred at her.

"You know I am not some little girl who doesn't know what she is doing" Aurora looked at him."I am not so innocent that you think sir knight".

"What do you mean by that?".

"I mean," said Aurora reaching her head to be closer to him, her lips barely a centimeter from his.

"That the reason why you are not sharing my bed tonight, is not because _I_ lack the experience". Lancelot looked bewildered at her, noticing her hand coming to rest at his chest, her lips touching his lightly while she spoke.

"But because my sister is sleeping in the room next to mine." She finally said while gazing at him with seductive eyes.

Lancelot swallowed and looked down at her beautiful lips. He wanted to touch them, feel them but before he could make his move Aurora withdrew her hand and opened the door behind him.

"Good night sir Lancelot." she said giving him a nod and started to close the door.

"Wait!" Lancelot stopped the door by his hand and looked at Aurora.

"Yes?" She said with sleepy eyes.

"What did you mean by what you just said?"

"What did I just say?" Aurora wondered.

"That thing.." he gestured, but Aurora only looked amused at him.

"Thing?"

"Yes, about you not lacking experience?"

"Oh that, well Lancelot I meant exactly what I said" she answered. "Now, if you don't mind" she said and pulled his hand of the door." I would like to go to bed, it has been a long day".

"Good night" She said and closed the door quietly behind her.

Outside the door Lancelot continued to stare at the door thinking about what she had meant.

Did she want him to be with her tonight? And what was the thing about not lacking experience. He thought it was custom in Rome, for Christians to...save themselves.

He shook his head and started to walk to his room. This girl, or should he say woman was starting to affect him, and he who had sworn to dislike her because she was roman.

He opened his door and walked into his room and began to change.

Just maybe, he thought, there was more to this woman then he first thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

**...~*~...**

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" Aurora heard someone scream at her. What? She thought, she just wanted to continue to sleep.

"Were you drunk last night?" She heard again. "It smells like a brewery in here".

I wish I never have to wake up, Aurora thought. She moaned when the pain in her head reached her conscience.

"I hope you weren't drinking to drown your sorrows." What is that? Who is that? she thought. Suddenly Aurora was wide awake when she felt cold water be thrown in her face.

"What are you doing?" She opened her eyes and sat up and saw her sister with a bucket in her hands, smiling.

"What sister, you need to be awake." Sarah said shrugging her shoulders.

"You could have been more gentle about it."

"If you drink you can blame no one but yourself." Sarah responded with a harsh tone.

Aurora stood up from her bed, taking a towel to dry her face and some of her hair.

"You don't have to waste time drying yourself. I have had a bath drawn up for you." Sarah said watching Aurora sit down on her bed again.

"Thank you." Aurora said with sweet smile on her face.

"Well it wasn't only for you, like I said before; You smell like a brewery." Sarah said walking to the window.

Aurora grimaced when the curtains were drawn from the window. But it wasn't that light outside.

"Oh, Sarah, why did you wake me? It is not even dawn, I could have slept longer."

Sarah stopped what she was doing." Actually you can't because today is our fathers funeral."

Aurora once again grimaced. What was it about her forgetting it all the time. Her father was dead and what did she do? She forget it and drank ale with the knights. Thank god we are not in Rome, she thought.

She wasn't up for a funeral today. Not when she was feeling like this. Why did she have to drink so much last night. It is just typical.

In Rome it would have been at least a week before her father would have been buried but here you did it as fast as possible. It didn't bother Aurora though. She wanted closure and a funeral gave just that, she just wasn't prepared to feel like someone had hit her head with hammer.

"I am going out for a walk." Sarah said bringing Aurora back to the present. " But the water is hot so try to hurry to bath before it gets cold."

Aurora looked at her sister, all grown up. It wasn't suppose to be like this, it should be the other way around. She was the eldest, she should look after her sister.

"Thank you." she said earning a nod from Sarah before she went out the door.

Aurora stood up and walked to the bathroom. She took off her cloths and gently lowered her body into the tub. "This was nice." she said to herself.

It went almost an half an hour before Aurora moved a muzzle. She just laid in the hot water and thought about everything that had happened this last year.

It is weird, she thought. These last days more things have happened then in the whole year she had been here.

She thought about her sisters marriage and the life she was beginning. Then she thought about her father and mother and at last about the tavern last night.

Suddenly she took her hands and covered her face.

O no, she thought, last night. She hadn't thought about what had happened at all until now. The drinking and then the walk and conversation with Lancelot.

She remembered that she had mentioned rather intimate things about herself. That she could think of sharing Lancelot's bed and of course that she didn't "lack the experience".

She laughed, at least he had been surprised at this.

A maid came in and helped her wash her hair, dry herself and to help her with her cloths.

"What dress do you want?" the maid asked.

Aurora looked at the dresses her sister had chosen for her.

One dress was black but she didn't like the cutting, then there was a blue one but she thought perhaps that it would be inappropriate, she finally chose a darkred dress.

The dress was made of a soft cotton fabric. It was draped like typical roman style and the arms only rested on her shoulder, they did not contribute to that the dress stayed up. Under her chest was a golden belt which long endings hang all the way down to the floor.

She actually wore boots under this, the British weather didn't not seem appropriate for sandals. She had gold earrings and her the front of her hair was tied back with hairpins while the hair in the back hang loose down her back.

"Do I look okay?" She asked the maid while spinning.

"Yes my lady" The maid said, while she curtsied and started to walk out the door, pumping into Sarah, who were coming back from her walk.

Her sister then bowed her head to the maid respectfully and stopped when she saw Aurora.

The simply stood there watching each other for a little while, preparing for what was to come.

"It is time sister" Sarah finally said.

"Yes" Aurora answered. She took her cloak incase it was cold and held her hand out to her sister.

"Ready?" She asked.

Sarah only nodded and took her hand.

Aurora didn't cry during the funeral. She held her sisters hand tight and spoke soft words when her sisters eyes was filled with tears.

Her sister had told her she didn't cared about their father being burned anymore but Aurora thought she didn't understand why Aurora had chosen it.

The priest had spoken words which Aurora hadn't listen to and Arthur too had said something. Arthur had hold the torch which would light the fire, he had walked up to Aurora asking if she wanted to light it. She had accepted. Soon there was nothing left but ash and the people who had been there, it had mostly been her, her sister, Arthur and the knights and some other people, started to leave.

Soon she was the only one left, her sister had left with Arthur.

She didn't know why she couldn't leave, but she wanted to say good bye and show her respects.

"Are you alright?" she heard a voice ask her and she turned to see who it was.

"I think so, I just..I just can't leave yet."

Lancelot walked up to stand beside her.

"You didn't cry during the funeral" He said looking at the ash before them.

"No" Aurora simply answered.

Lancelot turned to look at her.

"Did you love him?" he wondered.

Aurora was a little taken aback at his question but answered truthfully after contemplating for a little while.

"I respected him." She answered, "We had very different believes and thoughts, but he was my father, he was blood."

Lancelot was a relived when he heard that they had differences when it came to believes. He confess, he didn't want her to be anything like her father.

"He was a good soldier." Lancelot said trying to find something he could say to honor him.

"Yes, but nothing like you." Aurora said looking at Lancelot. "I doubt he was as brave as you."

Lancelot turned to look at her finding that she already were watching him.

"Why did you leave Rome?" He asked wanting an answer for what he had heard before.

She looked at him puzzled. "Well my father was sent.."

"No, not that" Lancelot said holding up his hands to stop her. " I meant, why don't you want to go back to Rome, why stay here?".

"Oh, I don't know" She said turning to watch the ashes.

Lancelot looked at her features. He wondered what she was thinking of, what her reason was. He watched her appearance. She wore a beautiful dress, she was beautiful, magnetic in a way.

"I heard you before" he said. Her head snapped up.

"When?" she wondered,

"When we were talking about the burial arrangements, you said Rome wasn't you home anymore, that you didn't fit in" he said watching her, then he added" then you said you never had fitted in".

She looked at him realization dawning on her face.

"You heard that" she said with a soft smile.

"Yes, I did"

She sighed and turned her body against his and looked at her feet.

"Well, I guess I never have felt at home in Rome. It is so stiff and boring and yes my family has the money but I have never felt the taste of freedom" she said passionately.

"Freedom" he said, tasting the word." Neither have I".

She looked up at him and her hand raised to rest on his jaw.

"I guess I must sound like a spoiled girl" she said. Lancelot raised his hand and put it on hers, which was still resting on his cheek.

"No" he said " you don't".

She smiled and he returned it.

"But is it not more to it?" he enquired.

"Yes, I have always wanted adventure and to feel alive and I never got the chance in Rome and now when my father is dead there I nothing that bounds me to Rome."

"Nothing?" He said, " No relatives, no betrothed?" He said looking at her.

"No, all my relatives are dead or they simply don't care and I am not betrothed to anyone."

She smiled , she liked that he was interested in if she had someone special in her life.

"I want to live my life Lancelot, not fade away slowly which I would have done in Rome, of being bored perhaps " she added with a laugh. But then she became serious.

"Look I will tell you the whole truth Lancelot and I have not mentioned this to Arthur" she said while Lancelot gave her a perplexed look but nodded.

"Rome is corrupt and I don't feel safe there anymore."

Lancelot took her hands in his to give her comfort. Aurora appreciated this.

"It feels like anyone can be judged as a heretic and burned. There is no longer a fair trial but merely the word of the emperor and the pope."

She took a breath and continued.

" I was born a Christian but I don't agree with what the religion is doing to the people. Especially women. It felt like I was living in a cage and when we moved here it felt like I could breath again".

She looked at Lancelot who had closed the proximity between them and now they were so close that she could feel his heartbeats.

"I know what you mean" he said, " But I promise you, you are safe here".

She smiled and looked up into his eyes. He was so handsome. Her heart were racing and she was sure he could feel it.

The distance between them didn't exist anymore and when their lips met she stopped breathing.

She felt so safe and calmed, his lips were soothing and helped her forget all her troubles. Her hands went around his neck and her fingers gripped his hair.

Suddenly she broke away from the kiss, catching her breath and so did Lancelot.

" I...I got to get back" She stuttered looking at him. She started to walk away when she felt a firm grip on her arm.

"Don't go away from me" She heard Lancelot say, and she turned.

He looked at her so intensely she had to look down at her feet or she would not be able to deny

him; anything.

"Why did you stop?" He wondered.

She looked at him. He was breathing heavily.

" I can't do this Lancelot" She said. " I am not ready".

She started to walk back at the town once more but Lancelot wouldn't let her.

" I thought you had a lot of experience" He said, she turned to see a smirk on his face and a charming glint in his eyes.

She sighed.

"A kiss can not be so new for you" He said walking up to her.

She looked away and started walking again but stopped and turned to him once more.

"I didn't shield away because I lack the experience" she said. " it is because I am protective of my heart", and with that she headed to the town once more and once more she left a puzzled Lancelot staring at her back.

Well, I hope you liked it, and stay tuned! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Update, update! :)

**Chapter 8**

**...~*~...**

* * *

Aurora couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Lancelot and she felt a little sorry for how she had left him, again, but what did he expect? That she could just give him everything? She had to take things slow, she had only "known" him for two days for crying out loud.

Aurora was amazed how much had happened and she was nervous of what was to come. How she would handle this whole affair with Lancelot without her sister.

Her head would explode with all those things in her head being unsaid. She leaned her head against the wall by the window and stretched out her legs.  
She had spent the day locked away in her room, spending time with her sister, comforting and helping Sarah plan her new life. Her sister were to be married in two months and it was a lot to be planned. Sarah wanted to be married in Britain, and then after the ceremony return to Normandy with her new husband, to her new home.

"I know he isn't that rich but he has described his home and it sounds beautiful." Her sister had said to her, glowing.

"Well then, let's hope he isn't exaggerating." Aurora said and laughed at her sisters frightened appearance.

"Don't misunderstand me sister." Sarah said, "I love him, but I can't live on a farm!" Her horrified look amusing Aurora. She knew Sarah didn't mean anything by it, she was just young.

The day went by rather slowly after the funeral and Aurora was beginning to feel bored and she could no longer think about her and Lancelot's kiss earlier.

Sarah to were fidgeting all the time and starting to get on her nerves. She decided to take Sarah to the marketplace and look at some fabrics for the wedding dress. She didn't want to be mean but she hoped this would shut her sister up for a little while the fresh air would also be good for Aurora.

Sarah was so full of energy and so happy when they looked at fabric after fabric and Aurora couldn't help but smile, her annoyance slipping away.

Sarah suddenly got a grim expression on her face and turned to Aurora.

"Sister?"

"Yes?" Aurora answered and looked at different fabrics.

"Perhaps we should look for fabric another day and not this day." Aurora stopped with was she was doing and looked at her sister.

"You mean because of our father?" Aurora wondered.

"Yes." Sarah answered. "In Rome we would have to grieve half a year before ever think about planning new events."

Aurora twined her arm under her sisters.

"Sarah, this is you future we are planning, and I can not think of a better day to celebrate life." she smiled.

"I guess you are right." Sarah said and smiled, "I sure am glad that we are not in Rome right now, or I would not have the chance to do this."

"I am glade for you sister." Aurora said while Sarah smiled an walked over to salesgirl to discuss hems and colors.

Aurora walked around at the marketplace gazing at different items and cloths. The town were so alive today and the weather was warm yet fresh. She liked the fresh air, it made her mind clear.

"Look sister!" Sarah came up behind her with a child's eagerness and showed her a white fabric which was very beautiful.

"Its beautiful" Aurora said smiling while Sarah continued to explain her plans for her dress, but Auroras smile faded when she recognized someone she knew in the crowd.

Lancelot were standing with Tristan and Gawain at the blacksmiths, probably sharping their weapons or buying new.

She stared at him for a while, so mesmerized by him, his way to move, his way to talk that she forget everything that happened around here. The time simply stopped.

He suddenly turned his head and retrieved her gaze. His features became dark and his smile faded.

He is mad , Aurora thought. Tristan and Gawain turned their heads to, following Lancelot's gaze, she couldn't have looked away faster then she did.

Suddenly she was afraid that he would walk to her, I can't do this now, she thought and started to return to her full senses. I must get away before he comes here, she thought.

"...anyway, do you remember mother's wedding dress?"

"What?" Aurora asked, her concentration coming back to the present.

Sarah looked at her puzzled. " Haven't you been listening?" She asked.

"I," Aurora watched as Lancelot seemed to start walking towards her, or was she imagining it?

"I am sorry Sarah but we have to go." She said before dragging Sarah away from the marketplace.

"Where are we going?" Sarah wondered.

Aurora looked after somewhere to hide and saw an alley at their right. "Follow me" she said, running to the ally.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked laughing. "We are not kids anymore!"

Aurora started to watch the road to see if Lancelot had followed them. Then she finally saw him. He seemed frustrated and his facial features were stern. She felt sorry for him, runing away from him once again, but she couldn't talk to him right now.

She sighed and continued to stare at him.

"Were you, no we" Sarah corrected herself, "hiding from Lancelot?" She asked, after following Auroras gaze.

Aurora turned her head and she felt her face become a little red under her sisters scrutinizing look

"Well," she began, "It is complicating" . She finally said.

"Has something happened between you two?" Sarah asked.

Aurora thought for a second to lie but that, she thought it would be pointless. Her sister could smell a lie coming from her.

"Like I said, it is complicating", she said once again while taking a huge breath. Lancelot had begun to walk back, leaving the cost clear for them. No time to loose.

"Wait" Sarah said with a determined tone.

"We are not leaving this alley before you tell me what is going on!" She demanded.

"Oh, once again you are being difficult." Aurora said smiling at her sister.

"I am your little sister, it is what I was born to do". Sarah said with humor in her eyes. "Now, tell me".

"We kissed." Aurora blurted out.

"You what?" Sarah said with a surprised look on her face.

"You heard me." Aurora said grimacing at her sister.

"When did this happened?"

"Before" Aurora said, "after the funeral."

"Well, Sarah said smiling. " I was afraid Cleo was poor but you certainly win this competition." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Sarah!" Aurora said shaking her head while smiling.

"What? You know I am not serious."

"Yes." Aurora said smiling at Sarah's innocent face. "Your are as innocent as an angel."

Sarah smiled at this and looked quite happy. They were silent for a moment and walked slowly through the town.

Aurora was thinking about Lancelot and her feelings towards him, and if she even had any.

"What will you do?" Sarah asked as she looked at Aurora's profile.

"I don't know." Aurora answered honestly.

Sarah suddenly began to laugh.

"What is so funny know?" Aurora wondered with a perplexed look on her face.

"Oh, I just thought about what father would have said if he had seen this, I marrying Cleo and you, rumbling around with the most infamous sarmation knight!" Sarah said laughing.

"I am not rumbling around with Lancelot!"

" Well," Sarah said with amused eyes as they reached the castle, "we will see about that."

They were supposed to eat in the great hall that night with Arthur and the knights to honor her father.

Aurora though, would rather had stayed in her room, trying to recover form everything that had happened. Her father and of course Lancelot.

What should she do? She thought. She had to admit to herself, she started to have feelings for him and she was certainly attracted to him.

She sighed turning around to lie on her right side of her body on the bed, looking out the window.

It was Autumn so the weather was fresh and there were not a cloud in the sky. It was dark outside

now, the stars shining over the land of Britain.

Aurora started to feel like home here, but it wasn't her home. It didn't belong to her, it belonged to the woads. Lancelot had claimed that she was safe here. She laughed, actually no one was safe here at the farthest outpost of Rome, especially not her, a roman which was quite ironical when you thought about it.

Suddenly fear gripped her heart. Her father had died, decapitated after fighting the woads. Her father had rarely been fighting but Lancelot, she inhaled a large breath, he was out there all the time fighting the woads.

She sat up suddenly and tried to calm her heart from racing out of control.

Damn it! She thought standing up, pacing back and forth in her room.

Why did she have to go and become infatuated in him! IN him! Everyone knew Lancelot was a womanizer, she knew it too!

But she thought, stopping herself, he had showed her a different side, and she was the one who had been running away from him, three times! Not the other way around.

I can't dwell on this anymore, I got to distract myself, Aurora thought.

"Sarah?". She said walking to the door which made their room connected to each other.

"Yes?", was Sarah's response.

"We should go to dinner now".

"Now?" Sarah said opening the door. She had the most ridiculous braids in her hair.

"What are you doing sister?" Aurora laughed.

Sarah only muttered something about Aurora being spoiled and went to sit in front her mirror.

"Spoiled?" Aurora said following her sister.

"Yes, you already have curly hair", Sarah said. "But people like me have to go to extreme lengths to be pretty."

Aurora walked up behind her sister, starting to lose all those braids.

"You are pretty, my darling baby sister." Aurora said kissing Sarah on her cheek.

"Aurora" Sarah wiped of her cheek. "I don't want Lancelot's saliva all over my face, it is enough you have it!"

Aurora gasped at her sister statement;" My my", Aurora slightly pulled in one of Sarah's braids making her squirm. "You certainly are not a baby anymore" she added.

"No I am not." Sarah said with a matter of fact tone "I am seventeen and I am about to be married." Sarah held her chin high watching her reflection in the mirror.

"How can we forget?" Aurora murmured to herself and rolled her eyes.

They helped each other to finish Sarah's hair and when they just had finished they heard a knock on the door.

"It is probably Arthur." Aurora said walking back to her own room. It was indeed Arthur who had come to collect them to dinner.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" Aurora said, " or perhaps not the princess in there." she added while gesturing at Sarah's room.

"Aurora, I heard you!". Sarah screamed from the next room.

Arthur and Aurora simply smiled at each other.

When they arrived at the great hall the food were already on the table and the knights were waiting for them. All knights, except for one.

"Is Lancelot not coming?" Sarah asked Arthur.

"No, someone had to deliver a message to the Lord Teius." Arthur said and then he smiled and looked at them both. "I said to him this could wait to tomorrow but he was most urgent to get it delivered to night".

Sarah simply raised her eyebrows and looked at Aurora who tried to look away.

"He wanted me to know he wished to be here but this matter was to important to postpone", Arthur continued.

"Ah, well. He is utterly.." Sarah looked at Aurora,"..forgiven" she said with smile.

Aurora had a frown on her face and her thoughts were entirely somewhere else.

"Don't you agree sister?"

"Yes", Aurora agreed, "He certainly is".


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter!

Hiba thanks for your review!:)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**...~*~...**

* * *

Aurora didn't see Lancelot for several days after that.

She knew he had returned safely from his last mission, but she hadn't seen him in person. She had, however heard him.

His loud joyful screams with the other knights had been heard almost every night. He seemed to be drinking even more than he usually did and she had actually spotted him on several occasions, with women.

Just the other day she had walked past his room early in the morning to see a girl sneak away.

How charming, she had thought but she forced herself to forget it. It doesn't matter who he spends his nights with. As long as he doesn't bother me, she had thought.

Last night, after dinner which he again had "missed", she had seen him hiding in one of the corners in the castle with her maid! Her maid!

That was a low blow even for Aurora. Not that May actually was her personal maid, but she was the one who used to help her and her sister with their cloths and baths.

That stupid man! He ought to be more, more...argh. She couldn't find the word. Her sister had of course thought the whole matter was hilarious, no sympathy there no!

Only looks and smirks.

Aurora had admitted after the encounter with Lancelot and the maid, that she indeed had started to have feelings for him.

She sighed, looking out at the fields. She was standing on Hadrians wall, feeling the light breeze soothing her nerves and playing with her hair.

The weather had changed the last few day's. The wind was colder and sun did no longer warm the day. The autumn had finally arrived, she thought.

She could hear the knights practicing with their swords and arrows. She smiled when she heard Galahad's angry shouts claiming Percival had cheated.

"I saw you!" Galahad said.

"Oh come on, I can't help that you're slow"!

"Slow?" I was winning this duel and you and I know it! At least before you used you knife!"

"It is a duel, you are suppose to give all that you can!"

"It is a swords duel and you are suppose to use ONLY swords."

"Lads, give it a rest, will ya?" Dagonet cut in.

Aurora smiled and shook her head when she heard Galahad continue the fight.

She started to walk to the stables. She thought she would watch the horses and she liked the smell of horses and hay.

She took a deep breath trying to catch all the smells. The horses tugged at the hay and she relaxed when she heard it.

"Oh my" she heard someone giggle. She followed the sounds but stopped when she heard his voice.

"You like that huh?".

Lancelot! What in God's name was he doing, or well she could understand what he was doing.

She started to walk out but she stopped and turned to where the sounds come from.

I am tired of running, she said to herself and followed the sound yet again. They seemed to come from a corner behind the boxes, from where the hay was stored.

How original, she thought to herself and snorted.

She finally saw them. Lancelot and a woman, who she didn't know.

"Lancelot" She said with ice in her voice.

Lancelot turned to see who it was. His shirt was off and he had hay all over him, she couldn't even see the girl because she was laying under him. At least he had his pants on.

"Aurora?" he said trying to grasp the situation. When he did he rolled of the girl but didn't move more.

"Don't you see you are interrupting?" he said and gestured to the whole situation. The girl started to blush and was about to stand up, but Lancelot wouldn't let her.

"Stay, she is going to go anyway" he said giving Aurora a menacing look.

How could she had fooled herself. He was a self-righteous pig.

"Coward" she said and turned away with a disgusted grimace on her face.

Suddenly she felt a hand grip her arm and spin her around, finding Lancelot in front of her.

"What did you just say?" He said with fury.

She looked at him puzzled.

"What?".

"Coward, you called me a coward!".

"So what?" Aurora responded holding her arms in front of her.

Lancelot was about to continue but remembered the girl who was watching this bizarre situation from a safe distance.

"You! Leave!" He said rather harsh to the girl who began to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Aurora yelled at him earning a surprised look from the other two.

"You can't just order her around, she is not a dog!".

The other girl suddenly realized the situation and agreed with Aurora.

"That's right!" she said walking up to Lancelot who only looked perplexed at the women and a little frightened.

"I am not yours to order around" she said and slapped Lancelot across his face before nodding to Aurora and walking away.

Lancelot stood there touching his jaw which was starting to become red. Aurora just crossed her arms on her chest and gave him an amused look.

"You really ought to respect the women you bed more". She said.

"But I bed so many" he said and made a painful grimace when he talked.

Aurora snorted and rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

"Don't you dare!" Lancelot said walking a head of her turning her against him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me again!"

Aurora felt the guilt in her heart and lowered her eyes.

"You are going to explain everything! Everything! You hear me!" He yelled making Aurora jump in surprise.

"What do you want to know?" She asked knowing the answer.

Lancelot gripped her shoulders to stop her from walking anywhere and continued.

"How about calling me a coward when it is you who are leaving me all the time, starring at your back!"

Aurora sighed and looked away from him but Lancelot only followed her gaze.

"Can you explain that?" He asked again.

"I am sorry" Aurora answered finally.

"Sorry?" ha said doubtfully.

"Yes" she looked at him. " I am".

He let her go waking up to one of the horses. He hadn't had the time too put his shirt on so his bare back slowly moved while he was breathing.

"Why have you avoided me?" Aurora asked trying to look at anything but his back.

Lancelot turned to look at her only making it harder for Aurora to look at anything but him, when he stood there with his bare chest.

He sighed. " I wanted to make you miss me".

"Miss you?" Aurora looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Yes" he turned away once more. "Do you know how much it pained me to see you run away from me at the market?"

Aurora blushed. " I am truly sorry, but I couldn't talk to you right then. I was grieving." She lied.

"Grieving?" Lancelot didn't buy it."Tell me the truth" He demanded.

She closed her eyes. What was the truth?

"I..like I said, I couldn't talk to you".

"Why?" Lancelot walked up to her. "Why?"

"Because you make me feel so many things!" She screamed walking beside him, turning her back at him.

"What things?" He asked.

"That I do not know" she answered.

She suddenly felt his hands on her waist, slowly turning her to face him.

He smiled when she looked at him, his hand touching her cheek and his thumb gently touching her lips.

Once again the time seemed to stop when his lips met hers and all her blood rushed to her head.

Oh how good it felt to be in his arms, she thought deepening the kiss, her hands passionately gripping his hair, she wanted him closer.

She didn't notice it happening but suddenly they were laying on the hay, Lancelot being on top on her kissing her neck, caressing her thighs.

She moaned making Lancelot smirk.

Something in her cracked. She was laying in the hay mere moments after ha had had another girl in the exact position? She stood up pushing Lancelot of her trying to control the new emotion boiling in her blood, anger.

"Do you think I am that easy?" She yelled earning an annoyed look from Lancelot.

"Look" He said starting to dress himself.

"You better make up you mind, I am tired of you playing hot and cold!".

She only gave him an bored expression.

"Why have been drinking so much lately" She asked, "And why have you been sleeping with anything that moves?"

"None of you business!" He said.

"You are unbelievable" She said throwing her hands in the air. Staring to leave but t

stopped when she heard him.

"I was trying to make you jealous".

She turned around slowly and when she did she scrutinized him with her look.

"What are you? Twelve?" She finally said.

"I didn't know how you felt so I tried to force an reaction from you".

Aurora shook her head. She actually couldn't blame this on him, well not only him.

"And you succeeded" she said giving him a slight smile.

"Yes, but I forgot I probably would hurt you in the process" He said walking up to her."If you cared that is" he added.

She sighed, " I care Lancelot" She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"That is why I can't rush in to this, I need time to make sure.."

"..you can trust me?" Lancelot cut in.

She smiled "Yes".

Lancelot walked up to her and dried of those few tears which had stained her cheeks.

"I am sorry to, then" He said. " I never wanted to hurt you only.."

"..test me". Aurora cut in.

"Yes" This time Lancelot lowered his head.

"Look" Lancelot began. " Arthur are sending us on a mission north of the wall".

Aurora's eyes widened with fear.

"For how long?" She wondered.

"This time, for a long time, probably a month", he said.

"A month?" She exclaimed.. Her breath were caught in her throat.

Lancelot took her in his embrace.

"Perhaps, this is good" She could feel his breath at top of her head."We can spend this time apart thinking."

"But you will be out there" she closed her eyes, her voice choking."..fighting and the woads".

"They will not hurt me" Lancelot soothed, his hands on each of her cheeks, his lips kissing her forehead.

Aurora looked up at him.

"They can" she said quietly.

Lancelot shook his head.

"Hush" he said when tears rolled down her face.

He smiled. "I thought you wanted time to think".

"Well, I don't want you out there, fighting."

He smiled and looked at her. "I will manage" he said referring to Aurora's comment in the bar, making them both laugh at his choice of words.

His eyes saddened when Jols came.

"I have to go" He whispered in her ears. "I must prepare".

She looked at him and nodded. " I will leave you then" she said wiping away the tears and turned around.

"No, wait" Lancelot gripped her shoulder.

He smiled. "This time I will walk first, I don't want to stare at you back again."

Aurora smiled" Well then" she gestured to him to walk before her and he did.

She followed him with her eyes and watched him stop at the stable door.

"Will you come and say goodbye?"

She nodded. "When?" she asked

"Tomorrow morning".

"I will be there" she said quietly.

Lancelot nodded and gave her a smile and walked away.

The next morning Aurora stood outside the castle gates, waiting for the knights to say goodbye.

The rain was pouring down and her hair, well all of her was soaking wet.

The knights arrived and she said her goodbye, wishing them all good luck and a safe journey.

Her eyes were searching for Lancelot but he had disappeared. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

He was soaking wet also but he had to continue to ride in this weather.

"I curse this island" he said smiling, raindrops trailing down his face.

They simply looked into each others eyes. No words were needed, they said what they wanted through each others eyes.

She did not kiss him and he didn't try. Whatever was going on between them, they wanted to keep it to themselves.

Lancelot nodded and went to mount his horse.

The knights started to ride away. Vanora and her children were crying, knowing that they would not see Bors for a month or more, who knew.

All the knights had almost left the courtyard except Lancelot who had stayed behind.

The rain masked the tears which was starting to trail down her cheeks.

Arthur screamed at Lancelot to hurry up and Lancelot nodded. His horse began to go but Lancelot suddenly turned it around.

Her heart were racing when she saw his look and heard his words.

"Don't worry!" He said loud, making heads snap at them but Lancelot didn't care, all he could think of were her.

"No matter what!" He continued. "No matter what, I will return to you" his words making Aurora's breath stop.

"I will return to you!"and with that she watched him disappear.

Okay, that was chapter nine! Hope you enjoyed;)

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter ten, hope it is to your satisfaction:)

**Chapter ten**

**...~*~...**

* * *

_Time passes by so fast, without us ever having the chance to understand or grasp what is happening. We find ourselves looking back at our lives, wondering how we suddenly are standing at the edge of the cliff, but a mere step from death._

_The flowers blossom and die._

_The sun rises and sets._

_Seasons goes by._

_But the pain of losing the sun after a day, the flowers after the summer and a season after its time is__ due, is lessened because we know it or them will return to us once more._

_But a human life, a human life can not be resurrected once death has its cold hand wrapped around it._

_We live and we die._

_We live and we die._

_We live._

_We live and that is the most important thing of all._

_Life is the greatest gift, but there is one thing which can compare and compete with the gift of life._

_The gift of love._

Aurora stopped writing and looked at the wall in front of her. "Are you writing again?" Sarah asked walking in with a dress and laid it on Aurora's bed. She put both hands on her hips and walked to Aurora's side.

"Can I read what you are writing?" Sarah asked leaning over to see what had been written.

"No!" Aurora snapped the paper in front of her sister and stood up, while Sarah gave her an annoyed look and sighed.

"I just hope your speech will be as good as your poetry." She said pointing at the paper Aurora had in her hand. "Oh wait, I haven't read anything you have written!" Sarah snorted.

Aurora smiled. "It is only scrabbles, nothing important."

"So it isn't love letters to Lancelot?"

"No!" Aurora said blushing and walked to her bed watching the dress Sarah had put there.

Sarah smirked. "Good, cause I am not sure he can read." She said with a raised eyebrow, earning a pillow to be thrown at her head.

"Sarah, I am most certain Lancelot can read.." Aurora said, "and write." She added. Sarah touched her head and said something Aurora couldn't hear.

"So." Aurora said gesturing to the dress on her bed letting the argument drop. "Is this for me or you?"

"You". Sarah said picking the dress up and holding it in front of Aurora.

The dress was blue. It was not draped like many of her other dresses. It had an under dress which was made out of silk and over it was a shier fabric which was embroiled with pearls and silver thread. It was tight over her chest and stomach and then flowed like water down her legs.

"I used some of your inheritance do make it, but it was worth it, don't you think?" Sarah said smiling.

"It was." Aurora said mesmerized.

"Well, I am just glad the seamstress was able to finish both our dresses before the wedding."

Aurora was broken from her trance and starred at her sister. "The wedding?"

Sarah looked at her "My wedding remember?"

Aurora shook her head. "Yes , of course." she said smiling. "I just thought about that it is already you wedding and.."

"..that means Arthur and the knights have been away for over a month."

"Yes" Aurora said.

"He will come back sister".

"Mhee" Aurora said going to stand in front of the window looking for black figures on the horizon. "Well now, lets see your wedding dress." Aurora said pushing away her thoughts, turning around.

"Actually, there are some seems left so the seamstress have it still but you will see it on my weddingday."

"You think you can manage without my opinion?" Aurora asked.

"Well I manage pretty good with you dress."

Aurora laughed and stroked the fabric of the blue dress."Yes you did." She agreed.

"My wedding is in five days time".

Aurora snapped up her head and watched her sister with a new expression, Sarah to had changed her features as well.

Aurora swallowed.

"I know."

"And after the wedding." Sarah continued watching Aurora.

"You will leave." Aurora finished.

They both stood there, watching each other not knowing what to say. Aurora broke the silence. "I truly hope you will find happiness."

Sarah had tears running down her cheeks by now. "I will." She responded quietly with a smile on her lips.

Aurora walked p to her sister and hugged her, Sarah hugged her back. "It will be hard to separate from you." Aurora whispered.

"Yes.." Sarah held on more tightly. "For me to sister." She added.

Aurora let go of her sister to stand before her and look at her. She wiped away some of the tears on her cheek.

Aurora smiled. "Gosh, you make me feel old, getting married already." Aurora stroke her sister hair, brushing it away from her face. "I too should be married by now."

Sarah laughed as a response. "You are only 21." Sarah said. "It is I who are starting early." She smiled.

"Yes well, I guess no one can plan the affairs of once heart."

"No, that's why you are in love in a poor but heroic knight." Sarah responded.

"Oh, I don't know about love," Aurora said walking away from her sister, "yet" she added turning to look at her sister, but continued to the window.

"I think you will be happy too." Sarah said watching her sister back.

At this statement Aurora started to laugh. "Well, nothing is certain. It is Lancelot whom we are speaking of, who knows if he is able to make due with only ONE woman in his life."

"Well, it is you after all."

Aurora nodded and took a deep breath.

"I just hope I could see him riding up for these fields." She looked down at her feet. "I would know he was safe then."

Suddenly they heard the horn which was a signal the knights had arrived. Aurora gave her sister a perplexed look. "But" she said. " I haven't seen them on the fields. They should have come this way."

" I guess they didn't." Sarah said smiling.

Aurora stood silent for a moment trying to think about the situation.

"What are you waiting for?" Sarah yelled at her laughing. "Go! Now!"

Aurora looked at her before she bolted to the door trying to run as fast as she could through the corridors of the castle. When she reached the courtyard, she could see them. She counted them to see if they were all alive and they where.

She let go of the air she had hold in her lungs. Then she spotted him, covered with dirt and blood and he looked exhausted. Lancelot turned to look at her, their gazes meeting each other.

Her mind became blank and all she could think of was to not run to him, right then and there and kiss him. She, however, manage to contain herself, but only by excusing herself. She could not stay here anymore she thought. I must breath! Runing back into the castle, she didn't stop until she was standing in a corner and sliding down the stonewall beginning to cry. All the feelings she had put aside during this last month aroused to the surface. Her love, her fears, her thoughts in the middle of the night wondering if he was safe, how he was doing.

She didn't notice the steps which had been following her neither the shadow which were now upon her.

He was there.

He took her in his arms and she didn't want to let go. He soothed her, wiped away her tears with his hands and his lips. She didn't care about the blood which stained her dress or the dirt. "You came back." she said looking at him.

"I said nothing would stop me from coming back to you." He smiled kissing her forehead. She laughed and hugged him again.

"So" Lancelot said smirking. "I guess you have had time to think?"

"Yes." Aurora said- "Or, I mean no." She shrugged her shoulders making Lancelot look at her with a stern eye. "So, you don't know how you feel yet?" He wondered keeping his voice cool.

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Well." She began. "I think I always knew, right away." She looked down at her feet adding quietly,"But it was hard accepting those feelings."

She thought Lancelot would be pleased by her answer but she had been far to naive. Lancelot looked happy at first because she had finally acknowledge that she had feelings for him but he didn't like the idea of her trying to ignore them. Aurora knew something was wrong when she saw the way he looked at her. She didn't know what she had said wrong until he repeated it.

"Why would you ignore your feelings towards me?" He enquired, his voice now losing the coolness it had have mere seconds ago.

"Lancelot, it is not as it sounds."

"It isn't?, I think is!" He said letting her go and she felt cold without his arms around her.

"Please Lancelot." She pleaded. "It just took a little time for me to figure things out, can't we just move on now? Please?" He sighed and looked at her. "Answer the question Aurora." Lancelot demanded.

"Because you are Lancelot! You are a wild knight from an eastern country far away from here." She sighed and leaned on the stonewall. "And I am a roman. A roman who have obligations, not mention the fact that you actually consider my people to be your enemy."

"You are afraid." He murmured as if it was an accusation.

"Yes, I am. For heavens sake, you have even slept with my maid!"

"And I said I was sorry!" He exclaimed. "It just figures to me why you tried so hard to ignore your feelings towards me."

"Yeah, cause you did everything to show yours." She looked at him angrily. "You know what the problem is Lancelot?"

He gave her a bored look.

"You stupid pride!" She blurted out. "It is okay for you to sleep around to test me! But I can't doubt my feelings toward the most infamous womanizer in Rome!"

He looked at her with saddened eyes.

"I think." He said. "That I will never be good enough for you!" And then he walked away and Aurora didn't stop him.


	11. Chapter 11

UPDATE!

TropicalGarden, thank you for you words:)

**Chapter eleven**

**...~*~...**

* * *

The next day Cleo arrived to Camelot and the knights, Arthur and The Lestos sisters were there to greet him. For someone Sarah had claimed to be poor, he certainly traveled in style. He had personal knights with him, a beautiful carriage and what seemed like hundreds of trunks.

"I hope those are gifts for me." Sarah whispered to Aurora, making her smile. Lancelot stood a few steps away from Aurora watching her without her knowledge. Suddenly he heard one of Sarah's comment and Aurora's response and he felt pain rush through his body.

"Well, he is handsome." Sarah said smiling and Aurora agreed. "Yes" she said and then added with an amused glint. "For a poor noble."

Sarah saw the sarcasm and understood Aurora but Lancelot, who standing some feet away, only heard her words. So, he thought, this is what she considers to be poverty. Well then, he thought bitterly, I guess I never had a chance.

Aurora tried not to think about Lancelot on the days before the wedding and she was quite successful, though Lancelot once again disappeared. She spent the days with her sister, enjoying her company before they would be separated for the first time in their lives. The days went by to quickly and before she knew it the wedding day had arrived.

She sincerely wished her sister a happy marriage and good life and she would do her best to forget about Sarah's departure and focus one the ceremony only. At midday Sarah was finally ready and showed herself to Aurora. Sarah's dress was white but had a light yellow undertone to it. It was embroiled with pearls and gold thread. She had her hair in a hairdo and there were pearls in the bun. She also wore a lace veil and jewelry. The small gold earrings she wore was a present from Cleo.

"You were right." Aurora said while Sarah gave her a puzzled look. "You didn't need my opinion" she added with a smile making Sarah slightly blush with a smile on her face. Sarah sighed and and walked to stand right in front of her.

"This day" she said. "This day is bittersweet. I love Cleo but the thought of not being able to talk to you every single day is killing me, especially when I know that you are having problems with Lancelot." Aurora smiled at her. "Don't you worry about me sister." She held out her hands" This day is what life is about. Change and love and adventure." "You are a good sister" Sarah looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"And so are you" Aurora responded taking Sarah's hands in her own. "That is why I won't deny you anything this day! And you are not allowed to dwell on our separation, for we will meet again."Aurora promised. Sarah nodded.

"Do me a favor sister?" Aurora asked and Sarah nodded once again. "Anything!"

"When the feast is over tonight" Aurora took a deep breath and continued. "When it is over lets not say goodbye then. We have said goodbye now and when you leave, we will simply smile and say: Au revoir. For we will see each other again."

Aurora tried to fight the pain. Everything was changing and she had no control over her life. Lancelot, she thought, I need you.

She wanted him to hug her, to make her feel safe yet again. Why they had argued and of what she couldn't even remember. I guess we are to proud, she said out loud.

"What?" Sarah asked. Aurora was broken form her thoughts eyeing her sister. "Who are to proud?"Sarah asked again.

"Oh, nothing, I just" There was a knock on the door and Aurora quickly went to open it. It was Arthur. He smiled when he saw them.

"You look beautiful" He said. " Both of you." They smiled and he held out his arm to Sarah. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and looked at her bigsister.

"Lets get you married then" Aurora said and rushed the other two out of the room and closed the door behind them.

The ceremony was wonderful and Aurora were smiling the whole time, but on the inside she was suffocating. She laughed when everyone else did. She clapped her hands when it was appropriate. She held a toast for her sister, telling her how much she loved her and wished her good luck.

Then it was time.

The sunset told them the evening had arrived and her sister and her husband had to leave before the darkness fell. They did not say good bye. They smiled and cried and smiled again.

Au revoir, Aurora said when she saw her best friend, her kin, leave.

The pain was greater then she could have ever imagined. She was now alone, all alone in a place where she had no right to live. She crossed her hands on her chest, trying to press the pain away. She turned her head and she saw Lancelot look at her. She could not see his facial expression, so she did not know if he pitied her or missed her.

She took a deep breath and started to walk to her room. She wished she hadn't, cause seeing her and her sister rooms reminded her even more of the loneliness she felt. Aurora shook her head and walked over to the window, opening it. She needed a bit of fresh hair to clear her thoughts. She eventually smiled and the pain seemed to be lessened when she thought about her sister and her happiness. She is happy, she thought and that is the only thing that matters.

She saw a piece of paper lying on the floor and bent down to take it.

We live and we die.

We live.

She read. It was her poetry she had written when she had spent this last month waiting for Lancelot to return to her. She continued to read and then she had reached the last sentence.

The gift of love.

"Love" she whispered. She threw the paper on the floor and rushed to get her coat and then she started to run to the great hall. When she had arrived it was deserted. "Typical" she said to herself.

She then continued to the tavern but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Come'd for a drink ey?" She heard Bors ask her. The knights were sitting at their table. "No" she smiled. "Have you seen Lancelot?" she asked and looked around.

Bors gave her a surprised look but she didn't care about what he thought at that moment. Bors shook his head. "No".

"He has already gone" Gawain cut in. She nodded her head and looked around."Well, I should go to bed then", she smiled at them "good night".

"Nighty" they answered.

She returned to her room feeling so utterly alone she could not bare to do anything. But when she opened the door she saw the one person who she needed sitting on her bed.

"Lancelot?" she whispered. He sat faced to the window, on her bed with his head in his hands. When she spoke he raised his head and looked at her, before standing up. "I wanted to make sure you were alright" he said.

She nodded, pacing to a chair and took of her cloak and hanged it on it. She faced him. She had wanted to speak to him but now she did not know what to say. I went to look for you" she responded.

Lancelot's face became lighter? As if he was content that she too had wanted to be near him. With the new realization of her searching for him, Lancelot got the strength to walk up the her and say what he wanted to say all along. "I have been here the entire time."

Aurora swallowed and nodded, relief rushing through her body.

"I know." she responded.

"I am sorry if my words hurt you the other day." she did not dare to look ate his face but rested her gaze on her feet.

"I know I have hurt you when I ran away from you."

"Several times" Lancelot smirked.

She looked at him.

"Yes, several times." she added.

"I think you are good enough for me Lancelot, I have never doubted that:" she continued.

Lancelot made a grimace and walked over to the window, Aurora followed him.

"I doubted you commitment." she said. "You are a.."

"womanizer?" he cut in with a raised eyebrow. She nodded.

Lancelot sighed and drew his hands through his hair.

"I guess I didn't make it any better by sleeping around."

"No, but you were hurting to." Aurora said. "Look I don't want to dwell on this anymore. We have both made mistakes but I.."

Lancelot turned to look at her. His hand tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"I think" she continued. "That I most certain am falling for you and I"

"I love you". Lancelot said.

Her heart stopped.

"What?" she asked tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you" he repeated.

Her breath were caught in her throat, she felt so dizzy.

"Already?" was her response which made Lancelot smile.

"When you have seen the things I have and lost so many, well when you see something you want you don't hesitate" he whispered.

He put his arms around her, stroking her head. After a moment she pulled away and looked at him.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked.

Lancelot smiled. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and then added with a smirk. "I want to show how much experience I have".

Lancelot laughed at this. " I bet you do".

He was about to kiss her but stopped.

"No more hot and cold then? " he asked, his expression so funny Aurora couldn't stop herself to laugh.

She shook her head.

"Not unless you make me mad." she said smiling.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows and let her go.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye." He said and reached the door making aurora run to stop him.

"Oh you fool, stop!" She ran past him and but her back against the door.

Lancelot laughed.

"This is a familiar position." He leaned closer to her. "Now, show me that experience you brag so much about."

She smiled and put her lips to his.

"Gladly".

* * *

The end.

No, just kidding:)

Ciao!n


	12. Chapter 12

Update!

**Chapter twelve**

**...~*~...**

* * *

They spent every night in each other arms from that night and forward. They didn't tell the other knights about their new relationship but a few of them guessed.

They were laying on the bed right now, enjoying the morning sun shining through the window.

"You smell nice". Lancelot said and and drew Aurora closer to him.

She smiled.

"Well, I certainly hope so".

They looked at each other. Lancelot stroked her hair.

"Can we tell them today?" he asked gently.

Aurora shifted uncomfortably.

"Mm" she said and diverted his gaze.

He laughed.

"What is the matter with you? I thought women was suppose to be happy when they have caught a man on their hook!"

She sighed making Lancelot's smile fade.

"It is just different for me".

"Why?"He enquired frustrated.

She looked at him.

"People are going to judge me and if this comes out" she said trying to defend herself.

"if?" Lancelot raised his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes.

"When this comes out my life is going to change."

"Okay?"

"I am not suppose to live like this, in a relationship without being married."

Lancelot frowned,

"But you weren't actually so innocent when we first met" Lancelot said, stating the facts.

"No but this is different. We are living together it is just not one time thing."

"Oh" he said smiling. "So it is better to be with several guy's only one time but bad if you are with one all the time?" he added with a smirk.

She nodded.

"I don't understand you roman.".

She stood up and started to dress herself.

"You know" she said. "There are romans living here to, soldiers. And they will not hesitate to judge me."

Lancelot's eyes darkened.

"If they even speak ill of your, I will have their heads on a plate." he growled.

She rolled her eyes.

"I thank you Lancelot but I wont let you do that."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Neither would Arthur" he said smiling. "And speaking of Arthur, he already knows and he don't judge you and he wouldn't let anyone else do it either."

"He knows?" she exclaimed. "Lancelot!"

"He is my closest friend! How can you expect me to hide this from him and anyway, he guessed."

"Mmhe" she grunted.

Lancelot walked to her side.

"I want to tell them Aurora."

She didn't answer.

He sighed and looked out the window.

"We are going away on a mission" he said making Aurora's heart stop.

"Again?" She exclaimed.

Lancelot smiled.

"It is what we are here to do, honey."

She frowned.

"Don't honey me! And you were away last week!"

Lancelot sighed.

"Well the woads are hungry for war!"

"The woads! I hate them!" she screamed and crossed the room to look in the mirror.

"Well I don't particular like them either, honey!"

"Don't. Call. Me. That!"

Lancelot knew better then to continue this fight, or continue so it would become a fight.

Aurora stood a few moments watching her reflection in the mirror. Her heart pounding against her chest.

"I, " she began. "When do you leave?" she finally said.

"Midday" Lancelot answered.

She nodded her head.

He had put his full armor on by now and stood there looking at her.

She turned around.

"I would want nothing more then stay with you here but my duty is to Arthur."

"Arthur" she repeated. "Don't you mean Rome?" she added with a bitter voice.

Lancelot looked at her intensely.

"I hate Rome" He said forcefully.

"And romans?" she wondered.

He walked slowly up to her.

"Well romans are a different matter, some are annoying and others are" he smirked, " enchanting."

She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you" she whispered.

"If you only could admit that in public."

She shrugged away and Lancelot stopped smiling.

"I should go then, will you come and say good bye later?"

she nodded.

"Great."

Aurora once again stood on the courtyard and waited to say good bye to he knights.

They were all mounted on their horses and about to leave. She knew Lancelot had wanted a dramatic good bye but she had kissed him earlier and now she had wished him good bye like all the other knights.

She sighed and avoided his angry gaze. She just couldn't do this to herself. She knew what the other people would think. The roman soldiers..She stopped her thoughts.

The roman soldiers. Who the hell cared? She had never cared before. She felt the fear of losing him, the fear of what might go unsaid.

"Lancelot!" she screamed and rushed forward.

He looked at her surprised and when he saw the look in her eyes he went down from his horse and ran to her.

They met in a passionate kiss.

"Well it looks like Lancelot has been caught" Gawain laughed and the others joined.

"Ey Lancelot" Bors said making Aurora and Lancelot break from the kiss. "Does this mean you will stop with the vanorejokes now?"

Lancelot smirked,"Even if I am already taken I know she will still long for me!"

Vanora looked rather angry at these words and he earned a"Shut up" from Bors.

Aurora laughed but then turned her concentration to Lancelot.

"Come back to me?" She said looking at him.

"I will never truly leave you" he smirked.

"Promise" she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Is this tears?" he asked kissing her cheeks. "For me?" he said looking at her.

She smiled and looked at him.

"Promise" she repeated.

"I promise" he said and nodded.

"Hey, loverboy!" Bors shouted. "Are ya coming!"

She sighed and let go of him when he had to mount his horse.

He smiled and turned to her.

"I guess the secret is out!"

She laughed through the tears and the rain and gave him a flying kiss and then the knights rode away like they had so many times before and like they would so many times again.

If they came back.

So far so good? :)!


	13. Chapter 13

Here I chapter 13!

**Disclaimer:** I want to apologize because I have made a mistake. In chapter 5 I wrote that Vanora have five children. This is however rather difficult when she and Bors has eleven children in the movie and when they had the conversation it was two years left until the knights are free.

I have therefore changed the number of children to ten.

Sorry for my mistake.

**Chapter 13**

It had been ten months since that day. Lancelot and the knight's had returned, safely for this time. They had of course been away several times after that but Aurora had started to force herself to not worry to much. She knew Lancelot was a knight. She knew he had to do what he was here to do and she knew her sad comments every time they had to depart only made it more difficult for Lancelot to fight.

She exhaled the air in her lungs, God she felt so ill. She was lying in Lancelot's bedroom on his bed and caved up against the wall, everything to feel the cold from the wall cool her down.

Lancelot was practicing, so she was all alone in her misery. She could feel her lunch boiling in her stomach.

She inhaled again and again.

She and Lancelot had been together now for ten months. That was unbelievable for Aurora. A year ago she couldn't even had dreamt of this.

She smiled. They had had wonderful times and bad times of course but mostly good.

The romans had indeed not judged her, well not to her knowledge anyway. She was certain Arthur had made it clear for everyone that this matter was not to be spoken of. She thought her position amongst the romans to were frightening them. She was noble, there was no doubt.

She rolled of the bed and run to the bathroom.

When she came out again she could feel herself being a lot lighter. She didn't feel the nausea and she also had nothing left in her stomach.

I need some air, she thought taking her coat and headed for the training area.

It was July now so the weather was warm and the suns beams were hot on her body. Everything was so green and alive around her. The trees, the flowers, everything. And the light!. The evenings were not dark until late at night and then the sun rose only a few hours after that. She liked the summers in Britain. Yes it rained but she was not that use to it so she found it very fascinating. She was after all from Rome and there rain were something to praise.

She could see the knights now, fighting each other.

Lancelot were fighting Gawain and he seemed to be winning, but then Gawain made Lancelot lost his balance and he fell, leaving Gawain as the winner.

I am going to hear this all day long, she smiled and thought, walking her way to the fallen knight.

When he saw her, her smiled and brushed of his back from the dirt.

"Nice fall!" she said laughing at him.

He only smiled and lifted her up spinning her around making her laugh even more.

"Lancelot!" Galahad said.

But Lancelot didn't care. He gently put her down and gave her a kiss which she returned.

"How are you today?" he asked looking at her worried.

"I am alright" she smiled. "I am feeling better".

He nodded strokning her cheek.

"Lancelot, now it is my turn to make you squirm!" Bors said and walked up to them.

"For heavens sake, stop kissing" Galahad exclaimed.

"What jealous?" Aurora asked smiling at him which made Galahad smile back.

"All the time" he said earning an angry look from Lancelot.

"Galahad, hands off!" He said and Galahad only laughed and held up his hands proving his innocence.

Aurora walked back to the fence and watched the duel between Lancelot and Bors.

Lancelot won this duel so his mood improved and Bors, well she guessed he would be drinking even more tonight.

That night Aurora felt poorly again so she didn't join Lancelot in the tavern.

She was reading a book when she heard the door open and saw Lancelot coming at her, sneaking.

"Don't worry, I am not sleeping:" she said making Lancelot trun his gaze to her profile. She was sitting by the window, the moonlight the only light in the room.

He walked up to her and knelled before her.

"How are you?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"I am much better" she lied, which he noticed in her eyes.

He shook his head

"I don't understand why you are so sick. It can't be food poising I mean, I haven't been sick and neither have anyone else."

She smiled and nodded.

"Perhaps I am not sick?" she said making him turn towards her.

"You are feeling better then" he asked.

She laughed making Lancelot go to her side once more.

She took her hand and laid it on his jaw, playing with his beard, stroking his lips.

The look in his eyes made her so happy. It was a look of love and lust and possession? She would in usual cases be angry when he looked at her as if she belonged to him. She was no damsel in distress but tonight she liked it. It made her feel safe.

"Do you remember how worried I was when you went of to battle the woads or the saxons sometimes?"

He nodded.

"Yes but you have stopped doing that haven't you?, not that I mind. I like when you are worried for me."

She smiled.

"But it wasn't good for you. You can't be worried every time I go away. It would kill you" he said in a worried tone.

She nodded and looked out the window.

"But I fear now, that next time you ride of for some random mission, mu worry will be doubled and lessened."

He looked at her with concern and fear.

"Why?" he whispered.

She turned to look at him. His eyes were questioning, his poster stiff.

"I am not the only one you are leaving next time." she said and Lancelot looked puzzled.

"Who else?" he asked.

She but merely whispered the answer and Lancelot got a look of surprise and happiness on his face.

"Our child" he repeated.

She nodded, nervous of what he would think.

"I thought you took precautions to prevent this, herbs and things..I"

She gave him a concerned look.

"So, you do not want it?" she asked afraid of he answer.

He looked at her and then he suddenly lifted her up on his shoulders and started to run.

"What are you doing Lancelot!" she screamed making heads turn while the run past people on the streets.

They then reached the tavern and Lancelot sat her down gently.

She was quite taken aback and it took some time fro her to adjust to her new surroundings. When she did, she noticed how everyone was looking at them.

Lancelot stood behind her his hands on her shoulders.

The knights had started to stand up and looked worried. Why shouldn't they, she wondered. They had bolted in as id and army of demons for at their doorstep.

"What is it Lancelot?" Dagonet asked.

Lancelot smiled and looked at Aurora and then to the knights.

"Knights," he began. "I am going to be father!"

Dead silence and then screams and then congratulations were heard every where and Aurora could feel people grabbing her hands, wishing he food luck.

"I be damned Lancelot" Bors said. "Are you trying to break my record?"

"Your record?" Vanora exclaimed punching Bors in the process.

"Women" Bors muttered and took a clunk of ale.

"We need to celebrate this." Percival said smiling.

"Indeed" Tristan said making a few surprised heads turning towards him.

"What, I celebrate life to" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Aurora only laughed and gave Tristan an appreciating look. He nodded as response.

Lancelot hugged Aurora with one arm and smiled at her. She looked up into his eyes. A feeling rushed through her body, she felt so calm, as if all the small part were finally one their place.

I guess it is true happiness, she said to herself. She took her hand over stomach and held it there.

"I always do that" she heard Vanora say. "It makes you feel safe, as if you can feel it". She smiled.

"Yes" Aurora said, "something like that."

Vanora was swept away by Bors who kissed and hugged her.

"You pig!" she said to him but he only continued, and soon Vanora gave in.

"Do you think we will be like them some day?" Aurora asked Lancelot.

He smirked.

"You mean having ten children?"

Aurora laughed.

"Well I don't know about that".

"I wouldn't mind" he said seductive.

"No, but I probably would".

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's drink" Bors screamed.

"A toast!" the crowd said.

"TOAST!" Bors said and they raised their glaces.

"To Lancelot" they said. "Our fallen knight" Galahad added making Lancelot give him an annoyed look.

"And to Aurora, who has to put up with him!" Gawain said making everyone laugh.

"May you child be healthy and beautiful" Vanora cut in.

"Yes, a beautiful girl!" Galahad said, giving Lancelot a devilish grin.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lancelot said smiling.

Galahad rolled his eyes.

"To Lancelot and Aurora!" everyone said.

Aurora was about to take zip of the wine but Vanora stopped her.

"It is not good for the baby" she said Aurora giving her a perplexed look and then she blushed.

"Oh, I didn't know".

Vanora smiled.

"Well this is ne to you, so you are forgiven" she joked.

Aurora nodded.

They spent the night in the tavern. The knights drank, thankfully Lncelot didn't drink efter the toast which Aurora appreciated. She wanted to lean on him at this hour and he understood that.

They sat close all night, until Aurora almost fell asleep in Lancelot's lap.

"I think the mother-to-be needs her sleep". Lancelot said and took her into his arms.

"Mm" she said sleepily.

"Come her" he said and started to walk back.

"Lancelot you don't have to carry me, people are looking".

"Let them" was his only response and Aurora relaxed against his chest.

When they reached their room Lancelot put her on her bed.

"You are to good for me". She said half asleep.

Lancelot grinned.

"I know".

"Ass" she said making Lancelot chuckle.

He undressed himself and her and laid himself next to her.

They laid in silence, the moonlight shining on them. The hour was late, perhaps two but the moon still shined brightly through the window.

Suddenly Lancelot broke the silence.

"You have made me so happy my lovely sweetheart. I love you more then I love my life, more then I love my freedom."

She looked at him and smiled.

"And I love you".

"An I love our child" Lancelot added.

She nodded, cradling up against his chest.

"Life is wonderful right about now" she said.

"It certainly is" Lancelot answered.

An then they fell asleep in each other arms. Neither one of them ever wanting to break apart.

What do you think? :)


	14. Chapter 14

Yes, I know. My updates sucks! I am truly sorry, but school steals time and yes I must confess, I am not that thrilled to continue this story because no one reviews. Perhaps I am selfish but yes I have and ego.

However, here is chapter 14. Hope you will enjoy! :D

Chapter 14.

When she woke up the next morning she found Lancelot already awake and looking at her. She smiled and stretched her body.

"Good morning" Lancelot said from the chair he was sitting on.

"Good morning" she answered.

"Why are you not in bed?" she asked smiling and patted on the empty room beside her.

"Here is plenty of room".

He smirked.

"I would like nothing more, but I was afraid of disturbing you" he said and stood up.

"You would never" she smiled.

Lancelot returned to her side and she laid herself in his arms.

Lancelot put one of his hands on her belly.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked lowing his head to her stomach.

She laughed.

"He can't hear you" she said and Lancelot snapped up his head.

"He?" he asked surprised.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Or her, I don't know".

"Do you have a hunch?" he asked curious.

"No, I don't" she said laughing. "Perhaps I am lacking the maternal gen. "

Lancelot shook his head. "No, you just not a witch".

"Lancelot!" he smirked.

"But you would make a cute witch."

She smiled. "I know".

He put her head on his chest and put his arms around her.

"Aurora?" he asked a little hesitant.

"Yes?" she responded.

Lancelot moved a little uncomfortably.

"I just want to ask you something".

"Mm, go ahead."

"Well I were just wondering how?"

She looked at him perplexed?"

"How?"

"How you are able to be with child?"

She was a little surprised by this.

"Does it matter?" she wondered.

"Well, no but I am just curious." he said. "I thought you took precautions, like herbs or something."

"I did" she said rather angrily. " I didn't try to trap you ifthat is what you are implying."

Lancelot laughed and kissed her.

"You are unbelievable!" he said.

"What?"

"Your temper is.." he raised his eyebrows. "Passionate".

She smiled.

"I am a passionate woman."

He leaned down and kissed her neck, her lips, her belly. "I know" he said with lust in his eyes.

"Lancelot, what are you doing?"

"Trying to seduce you."

She smiled.

"That is not necessary, I am bound to you forever because of this" she said and took his hand to her belly.

"Isn't that just wonderful?" he said smiling.

"But what of my question earlier?" he said.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know the answer." she said truthfully.

"I was taking precautions, but herbs are known for not being reliable." she said.

"We women do what we can." she said.

Lancelot tilted her head.

"You don't have to feel like you have failed me. I want this child". He said with love in his voice.

"Me too, and I guess it was faith".

"Faith?"

"Yes, I was taking herbs but they didn't work, so it must be faith that we are about to have this child."

He nodded.

"You hear that, baby?" he said and kissed Aurora's belly.

"You mama and papa want's you but you should stay there for now." he said.

"The baby is hardly bigger then my thumb" Aurora said laughing.

"Don't listen to you mother, she is a little bitter sometimes" he continued. "But when you come out from that gorgeous belly, I will soon be free and then I will take you mother and you with me to Sarmatia."

Aurora smiled and relaxed, felling Lancelot hot breath on her stomach, his words soothing and hopeful.

"You don't know how beautiful Sarmatia is my baby. There is fields of grass, the horizon always untouchable, the sky bluer then the ocean. The weather neither to warm yet it is not to cold."

Lancelot reached for Aurora's lips.

"I love you" Aurora said with tears in her eyes.

"You cry so often." Lancelot said and kissed her.

She smiled.

"Well, these are tears of joy".

He kissed her again and neither of them broke away.

Something was sounding in the distance.

"The trumpet, someone's coming" Lancelot said and rushed to the window.

"Who is it?" Aurora said soon right beside him.

"I don't know".

The men outside the gate was neither friends or foes, they were strangers.

"Let's hope they mean no harm" Aurora said and took Lancelot's hand.

He nodded.

"I must go to Arthur" he said and started to dress himself.

Aurora watched him from the window. Her hand gently stroking her belly.

"Should I join you?" She asked.

Lancelot looked at her and then he nodded.

"Yes, I want you close to me". He said.

"I must dress.." she said but Lancelot stopped her and took her cloak.

"There is no time" he said and put her cloak around herself.

"You have your nightgown on, so you are not naked" he smirked.

"Now, that would be interesting." he whispered to her before taking her hand and rushing to the great hall.

The other knights were already there speaking to Arthur.

"Arthur!" Lancelot said when they walked in to the room.

Arthur's head snapped up.

"Lancelot, there you are. Aurora" he greeted them and nodded.

"What is going on?" Lancelot asked.

Arthur sighed and went to sit down.

"We have company" Tristan answered.

"No kidding" Galahad said earning a menacing look from Tristan.

"Ey, lads." Bors said.

"The riders are from the north" Dagonet said.

"The north?" Lancelot enquired.

"They are from a rich landlord who has sent them to get aid against the woads." Percival cut in.

"Is he roman?" Aurora wondered. " The landlord?"

Percival shook his head. "He is from Britain, but probably he has origins in the south."

Aurora nodded.

"What do they want?" Lancelot said.

"Like Percival said, they want us to aid them against the woads."

"Typical" Aurora murmured to herself, but she earned a smile from Lancelot who had heard her.

"Are you going?" Aurora asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Tristan said, eying her. She had yet not become completely comfortable in his presence, but Lancelot assured her he was a nice person.

She eyed the knights.

"No we don't" Arthur said and stood up. "We leave with them. Tonight" he said and walked out of the room.

"And I who just were starting to relax" Bors muttered.

"Afraid old man?" Galahad asked smiling.

"Afraid?, Huh! I am a man!"

Aurora smiled and looked at Lancelot.

"Well, I,"

"There is no need" Aurora said silencing him. " I understand."

"Don't worry Aurora" Percival said, smiling. "We will take good care of him."

She smiled back at him.

"Yes" Galahad coming up behind her, laying his hands on her shoulders. "We will take care of your child's father, but if anything would happen" he leaned closer to her ear. "Then there would be many who would take care of you."

She was about to punch him but Lancelot was faster.

"Aoh, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Galahad shouted touching his jaw making the other knights laugh.

"You deserved it" Aurora smiled.

"Galahad you shouldn't touch other peoples wifes!" Lancelot exclaimed smiling, earning a few surprising looks from the knights and Aurora.

"Wife?" Gawain wondered.

Aurora looked at Lancelot happily and repeated Gawains question.

"Wife?" she said smiling.

Lancelot looked at them all.

"What? You didn't think I would do like Bors did you?" She is having my child for heavens sake!"

"Ey, what of, "Do it like Bors"? Is there something you want to say?"

The knights smiled.

"Bors you have ten children with Vanora and you are not married" Gawain cut in.

"So?" Bors wondered, raising his eyebrows.

"Ten children?" Bors said after a while. "Is it really so many?" Making the knights laugh again.

Aurora laughed but then turned to Lancelot.

"Do you mean it?" She wondered. "Do you want to marry me?"

"I am most serious" Lancelot said kissing her.

"I be damned" Tristan said.

"You already are" Percival said smiling. Tristan looked at him and then nooded.

"True" he said in his nonchalant Tristan way.

"No!" Bors suddenly said snapping everyone's attention to him.

He pointed his finger at Aurora and Lancelot.

"You are not allowed to marry eachother, uhu!" he said.

"Why not?" Aurora asked laughing, holding Lancelot's hand.

"If you to marry, Vanora is gone kill me then she will marry me" He said rather afraid making everyone laugh, again.

"Don't worry Bors" Gawain said. "In one years time we will be free and then you can escape your wife and children.

They started to walk out of the room.

"No that" Bors said and waked past them. " That sounds like plan, a good one."

When Aurora and Lancelot returned to the room Lancelot were silent for a while. He studied her every move. He watched her brush her hair, watched her wash herself. He helped her dress herself. His hands gently brushing her skin.

They ate the breakfast in their room. Lancelot studied her eat, encouraged her to eat more even though she couldn't

The silence was nice, it felt safe.

When her nausea had calmed down she sat herself by the window and started to read a book, once again Lancelot watched her.

She smiled and turned to him.

"Are you alright?" She wondered.

"Huh?" He said breaking from his trance.

"You are watching my every move".

"Oh, well" He walked to her. "I just want to make sure you are not a dream. That this is not a dream" He said and kissed her.

She kissed him back.

"Well, sir knight you really know ho to charm the ladies." she smiled.

"Marry me". He blurted out.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Marry me?" he repeated more confident.

"Yes, I will marry you" she smiled.

"Today".

"What?" she asked looking at him. Trying to find the humourous glint in his eyes but all she could find was certainty.

"Today?" she repeated.

"Yes, marry me today. I know it is not a grand wedding but we can have a party when I come back. But I don't want to loose you and I love you."

She swallowed. Her heart was beating faster.

"I.."

"I know this is sudden. But we have known each other nearly for two years and we have bben together for ten, almost eleven months. We are having a child together, for crying out loud.!"Lancelot almost shouted the last words. He was very eager in a way Aurora could not understand.

"Yes I know that." she answered.

He looked at her.

"I love you. Marry me."

She didn't know what to say.

"I," she took a deep breath. "I have said goodbye to you so many times. Watched you ride away to missions not knowing if I ever going to see you." Her voice choked in her throat.

"I understand" he said and stood up.

"I shouldn't try to force you to bind yourself to me. You don't know when I am going to die."

"Lancelot!" she said looking at him rather harshly. "Don't put your words in my mouth."

He nodded.

"What I wanted to say, was that I have watched you ride away many times, as you know."

"Yes"

Lancelot looked rather nervous. He was fidgeting with his belt and he constantly drew his hands through his hair. It made him look rather attractive she thought.

"I would like to watch you ride away this time, as your wife".

She smiled at him.

"You will marry me?"

She nodded.

Lancelot rushed forward lifting her and spinning her around.

"My darling Aurora. Your are and angel from the sky!" She laughed at his outburst.

"You don't believe in gods or angels?"

"Well, if there exist angels you are certainly one of them." Lancelot exclaimed.

"But how are we going to be married before you leave?" she asked when he had put her down.

"I will speak to Arthur. He will weed us.!" He started to run out the door.

""Where are you going?" she screamed after him.

"To get Arthur!" he screamed back.

She could merely laugh and enjoy the feeling of happiness.

The suns beams were fading from the sky, and the stars replaced them. The moon were silently becoming visual to the eye while the sky was red as blood.

In front of Hadrians wall, stood a gathering of people in ring, around to lovers who, with tears were pledging their hearts to one another.

"To you, Lancelot, take this woman? To love and cherish, until the end of time?"

Arthur looked at the persons in front of him. Two of the closest friends he had in this word, promise their hearts to eachother.

"I will" Lancelot said and smiled while a tear ran down Auroras cheak.

"Will you, Aurora, take this man? To love and cherish, until the end of time?"

She nodded, not able to find the words. "I will" she finally whispered.

"Well then" Arthur began smiling. "I then pronounce you to be husband and wife, you can kiss your wife now Lancelot."

"Finally" Lancelot responded and took Aurora in his arms while giving her a fierce kiss, one she responded to gladly.

The crowd cheered.

"Congrats lad!" Bors yelled and drank the last drops of his ale.

"No wonder you can't piss straight, you can't even stand straight" Gawain laughed

"I can stand straight!" Bors defended himself and the other knights snickered.

"Guys, come one!" Aurora yelled. "This is my wedding" she gave them a loving look.

Lancelot took her hand and walked so he stood in front of her.

"Men, would you mind to leave us alone for a few minutes? I want to spend some time with my wife".

"Sure Lance" they nodded.

"You look lovely" Vanora said to Aurora and smiled.

"Lovely ceremony" Tristan said and walked away.

"Yeah" the others said and began to leave.

Arthur were the only one who stayed.

"Can you leave us to?" Lancelot asked Arthur.

"Absolutely" he started to walk but stopped when he reached Lancelot. " We need to leave soon".

"I know" Lancelot nodded and watched Arthur go away.

Aurora smiled at Lancelot. She couldn't believe she was married and pregnant. She was going to spend her whole life with the man she loved. This seemed unbelievable for her.

Lancelot looked at her, his face glowing, his smile radiant and his eyes, his eyes were sad.

"Don't worry" she said. "I will be alright." She tokk her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss. She sighed, "I want you to concentrate on your task and not to waste any thoughts on my safety." She searched for his eyes. "Promise".

He shook his head. "I will make now such promise" He took a firm grip on her waist. "You are my wife, you are mine. And I will spend my lifetime loving and worrying about you. My lifetime."

She smiled and her hands reached her stomach. "I will be fine and so will he"

"He?" Lancelot wondered. " How can you know?"

She laughed at his surprised appearance. " A mother can just know this"

"I bet"

Arthur were once again becoming apparent in their world, when he arrived by their side.

"It is time" he said.

Lancelot turned to look at him and nodded. Tears ran down Auroras face, tears of joy and sadness.

"I must go" Lancelot said kissing her.

"Wait" He stopped and both him and Arthur looked at her.

"What is it?" he wondered and returned to her side.

"I don't think I will be able to watch you ride away right now."

"I understand. "

"I want to but I can't" She looked at him desperate and kissed him"

"Oh, Aurora I don't wont to leave you"

"I know, I know" she responded. She dried her tears and looked at him. "Can you promise me something?"

He nodded.

"Survive this and the forthcoming year."

He smirked. "I will do my best darling"

"Promise, and in one years time, promise me I don't have to watch you ride away anymore. Promise me we can live a calm life, promise me you wont fall!"

Lancelot took a hold on her shoulders.

"I promise to fight for you until I draw my last breath on this earth. I promise I will stay alive as long as you need me, I promise."

Aurora smiled and hugged him. "I love you" she whispered to him and took a deep breath trying to catch his smell.

"Now promise me, promise me you will take care of you and our child. And that you will protect both of you"

"I will."

"Lancelot!" Arthur said.

"I must leave. Good bye my wife" He said and kissed her.

WELL, what do YOU think?


	15. Chapter 15

Heyhello!

Thank you ILoveThee and Night Crawler for your reviews. They were very much appreciated:D ILoveThee, to answer you question, Aurora's sister was married and went to live with her husband in chapter eleven. :)

Here is chapter 15! Love it!

**Chapter 15**

Aurora watched them leave from her window. The moon lighting up the night, guiding them, guiding him away from her. The stars were safe angels, watching from a distance. From a world far beyond their reach. Aurora sighed. She didn't know if the moons pale appearance was a safe assurance or did the cold of the moon put a curse on the knights journey.

The wind were blowing, her hair flowing, her face stern, she showed no emotion. Not fear, not love nor happiness. She had her blue nightdress on, it was draped like roman custom. Perhaps it was to beautiful to be sleeping in, but romans like to be over dramatic even when it came to their nightgowns. She looked exquisite, her pregnancy made her glow, her sorrow made her even more beautiful.

"You can not stand her all night", she heard a soft voice from a distance. It was Vanora and she was actually in her room. Her voice bringing Aurora back to reality.

"You know, it ain't good for you" Vanora walked up to her, " Or your child, to worry and be so consumed with sorrow every time Lancelot leaves."

Aurora looked at her. "I know, but it is hard", she sighed and sat down on her bed, watching Vanora pick up clothes and clean her room. She probably did it to distract herself from her own thoughts and Aurora did not stop her. She understood.

"How can you stand it? How have you been able to live like this for so long?" Aurora asked out of the blue.

Vanora lifted her head when she heard her voice and looked at her. She held eye contact for a moment, contemplating on what to say.

Vanora shrugged her shoulders and went to sit beside Aurora.

"I don't know" she answered truthfully. "I guess, you get used to it." Vanora smiled for herself.

"What is it?" Aurora wondered.

Vanora tilted her head and looked at her. Aurora understood what Vanora had laughed about. But she hadn't laughed, not out of joy.

"You lied to yourself, didn't you?" Aurora asked and Vanora nodded her head.

"Yes I did." Vanora smiled slightly. "It never gets easier honey." Vanora took Aurora's hand in hers. "The only time you can relax is when they are home, when you can hear them laugh, her them speak."

"Is it easier now then it was in the beginning?" Aurora wondered.

"Now?" Vanora shook her head. " Now, if any, it is harder. Because now he is the father of my children."

"Yeah".

Vanora stood up.

"You should sleep, it has been a dramatic day" Vanora smiled.

"Yes, it has been an interesting day" Aurora responded.

"Interesting? I dare say." She lifted her eyebrow and put her hand on her hips in a very Vanora way. "You woke up this day a girl and goes to bed a wife."

Aurora laughed. "A girl? Why a girl?" she inquired.

"Well, I couldn't say promiscuous woman, could I ?"

"And why promiscuous?"

"I just thought, okey, I am going to try this another way."

"Yes", Aurora smiled. "Do try"

"Okey, you woke up this day a pregnant woman and goes to sleep with man on your hook" Vanora looked pleased with herself. "Happy? I was just being frank" she defended herself.

Aurora laughed and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh Vanora" she dried her eyes. "It is alright, I get your point"

"Good, now am I going to have to force you to sleep?" Vanora wondered smiling.

"No, no I understand."

Vanora nodded and was beginning to approach the door to leave.

"Wait Vanora" Aurora stopped her in her steps and she turned around.

"Yes?"

"Are you not sad now that Bors have left?"

Vanora raised one of her eyebrows and sniffed.

"Not a bit!, I have given that man 11 children and he can't even marry me! For heavens sake, you haven't given birth and Lancelot proposes to you."

Once again Aurora couldn't stop laughing.

"I don't care about that man and he can stay out there, with the woads! I couldn't care less!"

Vanora lifted her head and walked out the door, clearly agitated.

"Good night Vanora!" Aurora screamed and smiled to herself.

"What a day" she murmured into the dark and began to sleep.

The next day was hectic. Aurora missed Lancelot but she took comfort of Vanora's presence and the existing of her child. Her stomach had began to grow and she couldn't stop to smile when she felt the little bump. My child, she thought. Mine and Lancelot's.

She was helping Vanora at the bar and Vanora who had been furious with Bors yesterday missed him today, but not of sentimental reasons.

"Oh, it is typical he must go when Gilly is sick. No one can watch him and I can't be at two places at once!"

Aurora gave her a sympathetic gaze. "I can watch the bar if you want?"

Vanora shook her head. "No I don't want you to put yourself through that. I have had practice but I don't want you to be so exposed" Vanora said.

Aurora agreed and continued to wash the dishes. She smiled, who would had thought she would be standing in a bar in Britain, washing dishes while being pregnant with a child of a Sarmatian knight, when she lived in Rome. Life is an adventure in itself.

She looked up and notices Vanora watching her with a special glint in her eyes.

"Oh no, what is it now?" Aurora asked, letting go of the dishes in her hands.

Vanora gave her a cunning look back.

"Nothing" she said in a nonchalant tone. "I just thought that you perhaps could watch the children while I was at the bar?"

A cold feeling crept into Aurora's body, "watch you children?" She stuttered.

Vanora nodded. "Don't be afraid, I know they like you, and you like them?"

"Of course!" Aurora exclaimed. "I love them, it is just that," she gave Vanora a nervouse glance.

"It is just what?" Vanora asked in a curious voice.

"I don't have any experience with children."

"What? Of course you have, you have been with my children loads of time" Vanora answered and gestured with her hand quite dramatically.

"Yes, but not alone." Aurora added.

"You will be fine. Now go now so I know someone is watching them." Vanora pushed Aurora out of the tavern door.

" No wait! Perhaps there is someone else wh.."

"No you will be perfect" Vanora said stopping Aurora's plea and shuffled her in the direction of Vanora and Bors' home.

"Have a good day!" She screamed after Aurora and shut the door.

"This is just great!" Aurora said to herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

Yes it was true, she had spent time with Vanora's and Bors' children but not completely alone. She didn't know what she was going to do.

She began to walk to Vanora's house. Bors and Vanora didn't live in the castle like the rest of the knight and herself. Because of their growing family, their rapidly increasing family, Arthur had given them a rather large cottage in the village. It was very cozy, but Aurora had never gotten used to the wood. She preferred stone, but she could definitely she the charm in the wooden cottage.

She knocked on the door and number five opened.

Her face light up when she saw Aurora. "Aurora!" she screamed and rushed forward to hug her.

"Five!" Aurora responded. "Your mother sent me to watch you" she said after the girl had let her go.

"Good! The boys are picking on me and they won't calm down and I told them that mama had told us to be quiet because jilly is sick."

Aurora smiled at the little girl pronunciation of Gilly. "Well darling, no I am her.

The girl nodded.

As soon as Aurora walked in a vase flew past her head and hit the wall.

"See, how they are?" the girl said and looked at Aurora. She could only swallow and wonder what she had gotten herself into.

Aurora laid down on her bed. The day had been horrible! She loved Vanora's children but that was the last time she was watching all of them! She thought the had broken everything in the house and Gilly had had a fever and everyone was crying. She took a wet towel and put it on her forehead. She was never leaving her room ever again.

I don't ever want children, she said to her self, but then she remembered that she was in fact pregnant and that wish was to late. Now she felt ashamed she had even uttered those words. She was glad she was having Lancelot's child. She wanted this and while she was brushing her hair she thought to herself that she knew that her child would be different, or at least she hoped.


	16. Chapter 16

UPDATE!

Here is chapter 16, hehe.

**Chapter 16**

The days went by, soon the days became weeks and before Aurora knew it, a month had gone by and then another. Aurora had occupied herself with chores, she had helped Vanora, however not to watch the children. She had helped at the bar in the days, watched over the domestic problems that occurred at the castle. Much to the servants dismay, who were used to have the control. She liked being occupied but she noticed that she was becoming more tired for every day that went by. If this was because of the pregnancy or her longing for Lancelot, she did not know. Perhaps a bit of both.

The knights had been away for two months know. She smiled, Lancelot would be surprised to see how much she had grown. She was three and a half months along but her belly had grown quite a bit.

She was picking flowers with number five,on the fields outside the village. Or actually they were picking colored leafs, red, yellow and brown, because all the flowers were dead now in the end of October. However, five insisted that they were flowers.

"How can they be so pretty and not be flowers?" she wondered. So Aurora agreed with her and therefore they were picking flowers in October.

"I can see you miss him" five said suddenly, catching Aurora of guard. She looked at the little child and smiled.

"You are very perceptive" she answered.

Five frowned and looked confused.

"Percptive" she tried. "Perceptive, what is that?"

Aurora went on picking leafs. "It means you can tell things, notice things, peoples emotions without them telling it to you."

"Like when mama is angry at papa and she throws something at him?" five wondered with a smile.

Aurora laughed. "Yes, something like that." Five nodded.

Suddenly Aurora felt a kick in her stomach which made her drop her balance.

"What is is?" five wondered, looking at a rather dumbfounded Aurora, sitting on the ground.

"Oh, I just" There it was again. A kick, Aurora smiled and put her hand on her stomach. Her child's first kick, god how emotional she felt right now.

"Why are you crying?" five wondered, "Are you alright?"

Aurora nodded. "Yes, yes I am fine" she said and stood up and dried her tears. "We should return to the village."

"But I don't want to!"

"Come on now, you mother is waiting for you" Aurora insisted.

Five pouted and took Aurora's hand.

When they arrived at the fort, Aurora followed five home and spoke some words with Vanora. She then returned to the castle. The air was chilly on this afternoon, the fall was colder then usual.

When she arrived at the main door at the castle she heard some commotion, put she didn't have the energy to care. She walked up the steps on the big stone staircase, that lead to the big door, or gate perhaps you should call it, to enter the castle. She remembered when she had been drunk and Lancelot had walked her home, it was around a year ago. She was almost ashamed when she thought about the things she had said that night, but never mind. She had won him over after all.

At the top of the stairs were a plateau, which was the final step on the staircase. This was where the commotion were coming from. Three guards were arguing about a man, which one of the guards were holding. It appeared to be a thief, caught in the kitchen, probably trying to steal food she thought, poor man.

"What is going on?" She asked and the four men looked at her. Because she was roman she had allot of respect, due to that most guards were roman. But she was also Lancelot's wife and Arthur's friend, so this had a rather large impact to.

"My lady" the guards said and bowed. She returned the favour.

"Tell me, what is happening here?"

"Well, my lady, this thief was caught trying to steal food and we are not quite sure what to do, we have different opinions." he answered. Glancing a look at his fellows.

"What is your opinion?" she wondered, directing the question to the guard who had spoken.

"I believe he should sit in jail until Lord Arthur returns and so does Mikael" he pointed at another guard.

"And what do you think?" Aurora asked the third guard.

"I think we should just cut off his hands, which is the punishment for stealing." At this the thief's face became pale as the moon and Aurora, who was in a fragile emotional state, was appalled.

But she did not have the energy right now to scream.

"Just, put him in jail, until Arthur returns. At least he will have food there." she said and started to go inside.

"No!" the thief screamed and tried to fight his way out of the firm grip the guards had on him.

"Calm down!" Aurora said loud, "No harm will come to you" she said trying to reassure him, but in vain. The thief had now gotten a hold of a knife and guards had to draw theirs swords.

"For heavens sake!" She screamed at the men. "Can you never be more civilized?"

She started to walk between the men, to try and stop them.

"This is to no use, someone will be hurt!" She said and looked at the guards and the thief who seemed to listen, because he dropped the knife and nodded.

"Sorry mam," She only nodded and turned her back to him."You three" she pointed at guards. "Drop you swords!" They obeyed.

But just when Aurora thought she had diverted so that nothing bad would happen, the thief tried to escape and the guards rushed forward to try and stop him. The only problem was, which none of the guards seem to think about, was that Aurora was standing right between the thief and the guards. When all three of them rushed forward they accidentally ran into Aurora, who lost her balance.

"Oh no" she said, right before the guards ran towards her. She fell backwards and landed on the stairs, and continued to fall down the staircase until she eventually landed on the ground.

She was not unconscious and several people ran to her side, Vanora had showed up to, and had seen what had happened.

"Are you alright?"

Aurora nodded. "Yes, I believe so" she said and sat up.

"Come," Vanora said and gently helped Aurora to stand up. "We should get you to the healer." Aurora only nodded.

She had just stood up when she felt first strike of pain. The pain was everywhere and she could not hold back the screams.

"What is happening?" Another guard asked, who were holding Aurora by her arm. Aurora tuned to look at Vanora although she were in pain.

Tears begun to fall down her face.

"No, no!" she said to Vanora who could only look at her with empathy.

"Don't give up yet" Vanora whispered to her. "We must hurry" she said to the guard.

Another strike of pain came through her body. This can not be happening Aurora told herself. This is just a dream, I lying in bed, I am sleeping, it is just a dream.

Then the pain was overwhelming, and all went black.

"She lost the child, there was nothing I could do". The healer said.

"But how, I have fallen while being pregnant, and I have not lost the child I was carrying." Vanora's tone was desperate.

"The way the lady fell was very unfortunate. I heard she rolled down the stairs, and if this is true, it explains why she lost the child. The stomach suffered many blows and sometimes the child survives and sometimes it does not."

"She will be devastated." Vanora muttered.

"Yes, but this is not her fault. The power of life and death, can only be govern by God."

"She will blame herself."

Vanora watched the sleeping Aurora. The healer became silent for a while and studied his patient too, and then he focused his attention to Vanora once again.

"I understand the father is sarmatian?" he asked a little hesitant.

"Yes, Sir Lancelot. Does this matter?" Vanora asked annoyed not taking her eyes of Aurora.

"No, I just thought that the guards who pushed the lady, not should reveal who they are. The knights are known to be unpredictable."

"I can assure you." Vanora said and turned her face so she could look at the healer. "That this is no ones fault and the knights will know so. It was tragic accident." She continued.

"Yes, It certainly was." The healer agreed.

Aurora rolled her head away from the conversation. The soft worlds of Vanora and the healer was not what she wanted to hear at the moment.

How could she ha lost the child. Tears formed in her eyes. This is her fault, she had promised Lancelot to protect their child and she ha failed him. She had failed them both.

"Honey, are you awake?" Vanora asked.

Aurora turned to look at her, her eyes red, her face pale.

"I am truly sorry, if I could do anything to help you."

"You can't." Aurora said rather bluntly and harsh.

Vanora nodded.

"Do you want to be alone?"

"No! Stay!" Aurora could not bare to listen to the silence.

"I was meaning to tell you" Aurora started. "Today when I and number five was picking leafs, I felt him kick. I was so chocked by my own feelings. I loved this child so much!"

Her voice cracked but she could not cry. There were no tears left.

"Shh, I know darling, I know" Vanora said comforting.

"The worst of it all is that it is ALL my fault. I shouldn't have gone to stand between them. I shouldn't have done that. I killed my child. I killed Lancelot's child!" She was becoming hysteric by now. The sorrow so evident in her face, Vanora's face was wet with tears.

"This is not your fault, Aurora. It isn't"

Aurora nodded. "Yes it is, and there is more. When I watched you children I was afraid."

"We all are afraid in the beginning."

"Yes, but when I got home, I said, that I wished I never had children and I was already pregnant! I killed my child because I didn't want it!"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did, I am a murderer."

"No, darling don't blame yourself, this was an accident." Vanora tried in vain to cool Aurora down but in vain. Aurora was just getting more and more hysteric by the minute.

"No, it wasn't. I broke my promise, and I do not deserve to be forgiven."

Vanora looked at her, with sadness in her eyes. Aurora could not longer face the sympathy in Vanora's eyes, so she looked away.

"I must go, the chil.." Vanora stopped, and looked nervously at Aurora.

Aurora looked at her. "It is alright Vanora. Go home to your children, I need some time anyway to think"

Vanora nodded and leaned to kiss Aurora's forehead.

"Take care."

Aurora nodded and watched Vanora leave.

She sighed, I wished this was a dream. And that I will wake up from this nightmare, she said to herself.

The healer came in and gave her something to drink. To help her sleep and she gladly accepted, all she wanted was to escape from this grief.

She watched the sun set, "The light washed away from my body, consumed by darkness, in darkness I shall live"she whispered.

And alone in darkness she fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

New chapter up!

Disclaimer: I own nada, except my character Aurora and her family.

Do not forget to review!

**Chapter 17**

The next morning she woke up of the sharp light. Her eyes hurt in the morning light and all she wanted to do was to fall asleep again. She smiled and but her hand on her stomach. It is weird she thought, my room doesn't seem the same. Then she remembered and the pain rushed to her heart, she shipped for air when the pain seemed to crush her.

Lancelot, she thought. She pictured his face in her mind, his smile, his touch. Calm breaths she told herself, breath in and out. After a few moments she had calmed down and she could breath normally again and although the pain still existed, she doubted it would ever fade, so she could at least try to focus on what was happening at the moment. She tried to relax and studied the curtain which swayed in the wind, which was coming from the open window.

She touched her stomach, it had already started to return to its normal size and when she felt this, she could not hold back the tears. _"You cry so much", _she remembered Lancelot say to her. _"These_ _are happy tears"_ she answered him with a smile. This memory hurt her so bad, she missed Lancelot terribly, she felt empty without him and to know how she had failed him. She would not have the strength to face him, to tell him what had happened, what she had done.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she started to cough and at the same time there was knock on the door.

"Darling its me" she heard Vanora say, she didn't wait for an answer and walked right in. When Vanora saw Aurora coughing, she looked worried and rushed to the window.

"Have you slept with the window open tonight?" Vanora said rapidly and closed the window.

"I," But Vanora did not wait for an reply this time either. "You are unbelievable, don't you understand that you can become sick, I don't understand. Patrick should not have left you with the window open!" She exclaimed.

"I am sure he intended to return but he probably didn't want to disturb me when I was sleeping" Aurora said, defending the healer.

"Hmm" Vanora said and puffed the pillow behind Aurora. " I have food for you" she said and put the soup and bread she had with her. She sat herself next to Aurora's bed.

"I can't believe he left you with the window open, I mean you are in a fragile state and I"

"Vanora stop!" Aurora said abruptly. She looked at Vanora who looked rather ashamed.

"Vanora, I promise you, that neither the healer or I have forgotten in which state I am in" she said harshly.

Vanora nodded and took some bread and gave it to Aurora, who accepted.

"I am sorry, I am just worried for you" Vanora said.

"I know, and I appreciate it" Aurora said and smiled slightly.

"Yeah" Vanora looked around and fixed her eyes on Auroras soup. The silence were horrible.

Aurora hated how Vanora scrutinized her with her look. She hated that she no longer could hold back the tears, how she could not longer hold up her facade.

When the tears began to ran there were no stopping them. Vanora soothed her, but it did not matter what Vanora said, how long she tried to sooth her or if she would try to sooth her all day long. All Aurora wanted was to have Lancelot by her side and this thought only made Aurora more upset.

Vanora stayed for several hours, always by her side with an concerned look in her eye.

"You have a slight fever" She said and touched Auroras forehead.

Aurora raised her eyebrows uncomfortable by Vanora's touch.

Vanora noticed this and raised her eyebrows in return, but Aurora did not care.

She seated herself once again by Aurora's side.

"Hopefully Lancelot will return soon, safe and sound." Vanora said with a smile.

Aurora turned to look at her. "It would be better if he never retuned."

Appalled by her statement Vanora gasped. "How can you say that?"

"How can I not?" Aurora fired back. "I have broken my promise to him, how can I tell him I have killed his child?"

"You know it wasn't you fault! Be happy that you still have Lancelot!" Vanora siad trying to find something positive.

Something in Aurora snapped. "What Vanora, jealous? Have you changed your mind, do you want Lancelot now instead? I am sure you can give him many children!" As soon as the world left her mouth Aurora regretted them but the damage was already down.

In anger Vanora stood up. "That is not fair!" she yelled back and began to pace back and forward.

"Vanora I am sorry", she said after a while and Vanora stopped giving her one of her scrutinizing looks.

"I know you are hurting and you didn't mean those words, but all I want is for you to understand that you can not afford to lose Lancelot as well." Vanora walked back and took Aurora's hand in hers. "If you push him away, you will have lost both your husband and your child".

Aurora nodded. "But how can I face him?" she wondered and looked at Vanora desperate.

"He have vouched to love you until you die, he will not blame you for this." Vanora promised.

Aurora nodded and became silent and concentrated her focus on her thoughts.

Both Vanora and Aurora looked up when the heard the trumpet calling.

"Its them" Vanora said smiling and walked up to the window, trying to get a glimpse of them.

At first Aurora was happy but then she remembered in what kind of situation she was in and her smile faded. Still she wanted Lancelot to be safe.

Vanora also looked happy when she watched from the window and Aurora envied her but suddenly Vanora's face became with as ash.

Fear returned to Aurora's heart. "What is it?" she whispered.

Vanora starred out of the window and after a moment or two, Aurora didn't know, she turned to look at her.

"There are only seven riders."

"What?" Aurora said and stood up earning a concerned look from Vanora. "You shouldn't be standing up"

But Aurora only hushed her. "I need to see this".

It was true as Vanora said, there were only seven riders returning.

"I need to get out there now!" Aurora said and started to dress herself. She was thankful that Vanora had given her new cloths since the ones she was wearing yesterday was destroyed by all the dirt and blood. This thought gave her shivers and the fear that something would have happened to Lancelot made her nauseous.

"You are not fit to stand up, not alone be running around!" Vanora exclaimed when Aurora had dressed herself.

Aurora loved Vanora but she couldn't help herself and gave her an annoyed look.

"Vanora there is no time, I know you are worried to, so please just be quit and let me do what I want."

Vanora contemplated on this and when Aurora held out her hand to her, she took it.

Just before they were about to leave the room Aurora stopped in the doorway.

"I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone what had happened, I need to be the one to tell Lancelot."

Vanora nodded. "I promise"

Aurora took a large breath and hugged Vanora's hand tight.

"Okey, let's go"h

When they reached the courtyard many people had gathered there to await the knights and Arthur. When Aurora stepped out on the castle stairs, she felt the pain rush through her again, remembering yesterdays events.

Feeling Vanora's hand touching her shoulder, she turned to her and smiled, but it soon faded.

"The knight's are coming!" A boy screamed and both Aurora and Vanora froze.

The time seemed to freeze, she could feel each molecule in the wind, she could hear the secondes pass by, her breath, in and out, in and out. The wind caught a stray from her hair, in slow motion she watched it fly around.

Then they came.

She reached to se better and murmured the names of each knight when she saw them.

She saw Bors and heard Vanora scream and rush forward down the stairs. Her breath were caught in her throat, she could see herself fall and then keep falling down the stairs. Snap out of it, she told herself. She continued to look. There were Gawain, Galahad, oh she couldn't think straight, who were missing, were was everyone. There was Arthur and finally Lancelot came short after his best friend. Relief filled her heart and she forgot her sorrow.

"Lancelot!" she screamed and started to run to him.

Imedietly when she screamed his name he turned his head to try and find her in the crowd. When he did he got of his horse and ran towards her.

They met in a passionate kiss, Lancelot's arms crushed her towards him but she didn't care.

"Oh god, I was so afraid" she said kissing him, over and over again.

"My angel" he whispered to her.

She couldn't stop hugging him, she would never let him go, she told herself.

"Oh how glad I am to see you" he said smiling. " and my child" he added and Aurora's smile faded. Lancelot reached to touch her stomach but she stopped him, making Lancelot look at her surprised.

She didn't know what to say and tried to make him think of something else.

"How is missing?" she asked and noticed how Lancelot changed his demeanor.

Lancelot had been so happy to see Aurora that for a moment he had forgotten what had happened during their mission.

Aurora saw his grief, she recognized it because it was her own. Oh no she thought, who has told him. But Aurora's fear faded when Lancelot told her what had happened.

"No!" she said and Lancelot took her in his arms. "This isn't fair" tears running down her face.

"We were ambushed, there was nothing either of us could do, we tried but in vain." he answered.

"But, it is only a year left, he deserved to be free." She looked at Lancelot who were looking utterly horrible. "I am so sorry Lancelot. This must be a great lose for you."

He looked at her. "To lose Percival is" he stopped, the pain evident in his eyes. She reached out and kissed him, trying to sooth his grief even though she to grieved.

Arthur walked up to them. "Lancelot, Aurora" he nodded and they greeted them as well.

"I hope all is well with you?" Arthur asked politely.

Lancelot turned to look at her as well, curious of the answer though he had not asked her.

She smiled. I can not give this burden to Lancelot right now. The lose of Pecival is great enough, I do not have the heart to tell him our child is gone, she thought. Therefore she only smiled and answered a silent yes.

Lancelot looked at her relived.

"The funeral will be tonight" Arthur said and then turned to Aurora. "Take care of Lancelot"

"I will" Aurora said.

She turned and saw Vanora watching her. Aurora only gave her a stern gaze back and returned her full attention to Lancelot.

"Come husband" she took his arm. "You need to rest". Lancelot agreed and allowed her to guide them to their room.

When they reached the room, Aurora drew him a bath. She helped him of his filthy cloths, checked for wounds.

"You are an angel" he snickered. Aurora smiled at him, happy that he still had some of his humour left.

"Come, bath" she said and pointed to the bath.

He undressed himself until he was completely naked, she smiled and checked in silence after injuries with her gaze.

"You should join me" he said after he had seated himself in the bath.

"Nah, I just want you to be clean, no distractions" she said pointing at him.

She sat herself next to him. For a moment ago it was Vanora who sat at my side, she thought.

"What are you thinking of?" She looked up and found Lancelot looking at her worried.

"Nothing special" she smiled reassuring.

Lancelot sighed. "I can't believe he is dead." Aurora gave him a understanding gaze.

"What happened?" she wondered. "Who killed him?"

Lancelot's appearance hardened. "Woads, they ambushed us."

Anger boiled in her blood, it was not fair that Lancelot had to lose two loved ones on this short amount of time.

"I am beginning to hate them Aurora. I don't want to and I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it."

Aurora took up a cloth and started to wash Lancelot's upper body, trying to calm him.

"For years I have watched them kill my brothers" he continued. "And after years my hate is now stronger then ever!" He slammed his hand on a table which stood beside the tub and the oils, which were in glace bottles, broke.

Lancelot held his hand in front of his head, breathing heavily.

"Lancelot, how can I help you?" she wondered and reached out to move his hands away from his face. He looked up to her, tears rolling down his eyes. Aurora's heart were shattered into a million pieces when she saw this.

"I don't know if I am able to live a normal life after this life" he whispered.

"Yes you will." She answered and put her hands on his cheeks. "But you are right in one way, you will always be a knight Lancelot. Always, but you can still live a life of peace." she smiled at him.

"I wouldn't know what I would do without you" he said and held her hand in his.

"And I would not be able to live without you" she answered.

"We are going to be such a happy family" Lancelot said and smiled for real since she met him.

She diverted her gaze and was thankful when a knock was heard on the door.

"Yes?" she said and saw that it was Vanora. "I will be right back" she said to Lancelot. And closed the door after her.

Vanora looked at her with concern in her eyes. "You have to tell him Aurora".

She sighed and supported herself on the wall. "Are you alright?" Vanora wondered.

Aurora shook her head, "no" she whispered. They were silent for a while.

"I can't tell him" Aurora finally said. "He has lost Percival and I can not bare to tell him that I lost our child." she pleaded.

"He will find out eventually, the whole castle knows what have happened to you." Vanora tried to convince her and Aurora knew what was the right thing to do but she couldn't.

"No, I can't, he must grieve this first."

Vanora nodded. "If that is your decision".

"It is" she said with an determined tone. "I will tell him after the funeral" she added

Aurora had to stop and breath for a second.

"You have a fever" Vanora said and helped Aurora to support herself on her.

Aurora nodded and leaned on Vanora. "You are to nice to me" she said with a tired smile.

"You deserve all the kindness you get darling, of that I promise you." Vanora said looking in to her eyes.

"Now, you have a fever Aurora, you should rest" she continued.

"Perhaps, but you should really return to Bors" Aurora said and began to lean on the wall instead to give Vanora the chance to leave.

Vanora had doubts but Aurora tried to reassure her.

"Really" she said with a smile. "You should not waste any more time on me. I need to return to Lancelot anyway."

Vanora gave up her attempts to make Aurora rest, when she realized she was fighting a lost cause. They departed and Aurora returned to her room and found Lancelot asleep. She looked at the sight of him. He seemed so serene and relaxed, not like the wounded soldier he was.

Another strike of fever ran through her body.

"I hope I will make it through the day" she said and looked at Lancelot. "I hope we both will."

p.s I know Aurora is a little harsh to Vanora in this chapter, but keep in mind, she is grieving!


	18. Chapter 18

Here is chapter 18!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 18**

The funeral was later that night. Many people had gathered on the cemetery to honour the fallen knight. Arthur said some nice words, some of the other knights seemed to have eased their sorrow by drinking, Lancelot was however not one of those. He seemed far away in his own thoughts, holding Aurora's hand while they stood there and watched Percival's remains burn.

Aurora was also far away, she knew something was very wrong with her. The fever was increasing by each minute, it felt like she was burning up inside while being trapped in a snowstorm. She had to concentrate real hard to contain her pain and hide it form everyone else. However, she didn't have to hold back on the grief she had in her heart. Everyone except Vanora thought that the tears was for Percival and they were, she grieved him immensely, but the loss of her child was like something had been cut out from her heart.

The crowd began to disperse but some of the knights lingered. Arthur left, not able to hold back his rage, Dagonet followed him. Galahad and Gawain stayed longer then the others. They had been the closest to Percival. The three youngest knights, the three best friends, now only two were left.

"Are you ready to go?" Aurora asked Lancelot and gently touched his shoulder.

He looked at her and nodded "Yeah, think so."

She turned and saw Gawain and Galahad. Aurora didn't have the heart to leave them and tried to convince them to join the others in the tavern.

"I don't know Aurora" Galahad said.

"Well, I and Lancelot won't leave you alone" she said firmly even though she felt a little dizzy and had to lean on Lancelot for support.

"Are you alright?" Lancelot wondered worried.

"Perhaps we should go" Gawain said, also noticing Aurora's health.

She smiled at them thankful and accepted Lancelot's help. They walked slowly back to the castle in consideration of Aurora but also because of their dark moods.

The three knights talked about Percival and memories they shared. Aurora however was becoming more sick then before. This is not normal she said to herself.

Suddenly she stopped not able to move any more. The sweat was pearled on her forehead and she earned curios looks from the knights.

"You are sick!" Lancelot said after he realized which state she was in.

She shook her head. "I am fine, I just need to rest" she tried to move forward but her legs failed her. Luckily Gawain managed to catch her.

"You are burning up Aurora!" He exclaimed after ha felt her body heat.

She no longer had the strength to argument with them. Her eyelids became heavier and she could hear the voices of Lancelot and the other two. She couldn't hear what they said, it was like they were speaking from another world. Suddenly she saw a bright light and she forced herself to turn and see what the light had come from.

"What happened to her?" Lancelot screamed and took Aurora in his arms.

"Bloody hell, she is unconscious!" Galahad said quite neurotic.

"Aurora can you hear me?" Lancelot spoke softly and touched her cheek. "Aurora?" he whispered.

"Come on Lancelot, we must take her to the healer." Gawain said and started to jump a little where he was standing.

Lancelot seemed to freeze in his position and Gawain had to tell him one more before he grasped the situation. The three knights ran through the village, leaving intrigued people behind them.

Arthur were standing on the courtyard talking with some guards when they arrived. Everyone turned to look at them and when Arthur saw the unconscious Aurora he ran to greet them.

"What has happened?" he asked in his leader tone.

Lancelot who were now in a mix of shock and hysteria only stuttered out the answer.

"Come one, get her to the healer." Arthur commanded as soon as he heard their story.

"I will tell the others" Galahad said and ran toward the tavern.

No one noticed though and everyone's concentration were on Aurora.

"She just collapsed, I don't now what to do!" Lancelot exclaimed when he laid her on the bed, in the healers room.

"Calm down" the healer said and rushed forward and checked various things on Aurora in routine.

"She has a very high fever, I told her she should not leave her bed." the healer mumbled leaving a puzzled Lancelot to stare at his back.

"Leave her bed?" he wondered. The healer turned to see him and saw his surprised look.

"She has not told you?" he asked and raised his eyebrow.

Lancelot's otherwise handsome features were becoming more and more worried by each second.

He shook his head and starred at the healer and then at an unconscious Aurora.

"What are you talking about?"

The healer was about to answer but Arthur cut in.

"It is okey, Patrick. I will tell him" he said and motioned to the healer to assist Aurora instead.

"Lets wait outside Lancelot." Arthur said and gently pushed Lancelot's shoulder, he however did only shake Arthur's hands off him.

"No! I want leave her and can someone tell me what is going on!"

He looked desperate at the others, demanding an answer.

When now one answered he gave up and turned his focus on Aurora. He suddenly realized he had forgotten a person in the equation.

"Is the baby alright?" he asked.

When he said this the healer and Arthur looked at each other and Arthur shook his head in sadness.

"Lets talk outside Lancelot". This time Lancelot followed without any argument.

_Aurora was no longer sick, she actually felt wonderful. She was not on the fields outside Camelot anymore, but on a hill and around her was a forest. She could see for miles, the view was breathtaking. The trees were changing their colors and it was a wonderful mix of red, yellow and green._

_She took a large breath, she was amazed of how she felt. The air was clear and it smelt like the forest in the fall, like mystery. It was much lighter here then it was at home she thought. Like the sun only were a few meters away. She turned around and a saw a tree standing on the top of the hill. A big oak, slightly curved, completely red. She walked up and picked up leafs which were lying in the ground. Suddenly Aurora heard a laughter and tried to find were it came from, she squinted her eyes and looked everywhere. Then she saw who it was, a little child was coming form the forest, a little boy. He was around four years old and his laughed echoed around the valley. she walked towards him intrigued and smiling slightly. Her heart stopped when he got closer she could se his features. His brown eyes looked at her and his brown curls were bouncing up and down in the tact he was running in, he reminded her so much of Lancelot._

_He ran towards her and she found herself holding her arms out to greet him. However when he came up to her, he continued to run and she looked at him curious._

_"Wait, where are you going?" she said laughing and ran after him._

_Aurora noticed a woman up by the tree and the boy was headed towards her. When the boy came up to her, she took him in her arms and they both laughed._

_The emotional scene displayed before her eyes and the love and the bound they shared was so strong that Aurora started to feel tears prickle her eyes._

_They turned and looked at her and she felt her heart stop. All of a sudden she was standing beside them and was surprised to see who the woman was, It was her._

_The woman smiled, or she smiled at herself and the child looked at her curios. A few moments passed by and they just stood there observe each other. Then Aurora could feel cold drops on her face and she looked up and saw snow fall from the sky._

_When the child noticed this he giggled._

_"Snow!" He said and pointed in every direction._

_Aurora looked at him and felt happiness in her body, this was their son, hers and Lancelot._

_She could feel someone stare at her back and she turned around. The other version of herself and the child notices this too._

_"Lancelot" Aurora whispered when she could see his mischievous grin through the snow. He stood a few meters away holding one hand on his belt, he looked very relaxed and very seductive._

_Aurora watched as the other version of herself and the boy started to run towards him. When the little boy finally reached Lancelot, he lifted him up and spun him around in the air. Their laugh seemed to linger in Aurora's ears for an eternity. She almost felt a little envious when she saw the woman and Lancelot share a kiss. They looked very happy and for the first time since she got her Aurora started to wonder where she was. Is this the future? She thought or is this what might have happened if the child had survived the fall._

_Now the ground was completely white and the snow lay thick on the trees._

_The woman and boy had now disappeared and Aurora found herself alone with Lancelot._

_They gazed at each other._

_"I am glad you are here" he said as if his meeting with his family had not happened. She only nodded in reply._

_"Why am I here?" she asked without taking his eyes of him. He started to walk up to her._

_"Why wouldn't you be?" he asked back and he seemed a little irritated by her question but this faded away quickly and he added with a smiled._

_"You know you belong with me"._

_She looked at him rather dumbfounded and silently agreed with him._

_He had now reached her ad when he kissed her she happily kissed him back._

_"See", he said and broke the kiss. He gently touched her eyebrow, played with her hair._

_"You belong with me my wife."_

_"I do" she answered cuddling closer to him to shut out the cold, which now was becoming an inconvenience._

_She couldn't believe she was married to this wonderful man and sighed of contentment._

"What is going on?" Lancelot said and looked at Arthur in desperation. He felt completely out of control.

Arthur was very uncomfortable, he didn't want to tell his best friend this news but he had to.

"Lancelot," he said in a serious tone. "I were just talking with some guards..."

"Oh not now Arthur" Lancelot said in an angry tone. "My wife is unconscious and you want to talk about castlegossip?" He had now raised his voice.

"Calm down Lance" Bors said who had now arrived with the rest of the gang.

Arthur continued after another annoyed glance from Lancelot.

"This time was a little different Lancelot, this time the gossip were about Aurora."

Arthur had now gotten all of the attention in the room.

"I am sorry Lancelot but." Arthur choked not able to go further.

"She lost the baby." A low whisper said.

"What?" Lancelot asked and looked for the person who had said it.

Vanora stepped forward. "She lost the baby." she said once again.

Realization hit Lancelot and his legs could not carry him.

"No" he said while he shook his head. Tears were forming in his eyes.

_"Will we ever go to Sarmatia?" Aurora wondered and smiled at Lancelot._

_Lanclot looked at her and smiled in return. "But we are in Sarmatia now". This made Aurora very confused and when she looked around she could see she was standing on green fields that never ended._

_"How did we get here?" she asked while she observed this new environment. She still had a close grip on Lancelot's hand._

_He walked up behind her and put his hands around her waist and whispered in her ears._

_"We can be wherever we want to be, because now we are finally free"._

_"Free?" she asked and turned to face him. "How?"_

_"We are free" he only responded and walked past her and laughed._

_"Lets not dwell on technicalities Aurora, live in the present" he started to run away from her, over the fields to the horizon._

_"Lancelot" she screamed and started to run after._

"How did this happen?" He wondered after he had collected himself for a few minutes.

Vanora looked at him a bit nervous, not knowing what she should answer. Seeing her hesitation Lancelot walked towards her with anger in her eyes.

"Tell me?" he demanded. Sensing Lancelot's hostility, Bors walked between him protecting his love.

"Calm down Lance" Bors repeated again forcing Lancelot to back away.

"Knights" Arthur said an put his hand on Lancelot's shoulder as support.

"Please, tell me" Lancelot now pleaded.

Vanora now had all the focus in the room and everyone looked at her curious.

"Vanora?" Bors now urged on.

"She fell". She finally said.

"Fell?" Lancelot wondered.

She nodded. "Yes, down the caslestairs. There was nothing Patrik could do."

Silence was evident in the room.

"I am sorry." Tristan said and offered to help. He was the one who knew about healing and was talented in herbs. Lancelot thankfully accepted.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He wondered an looked at a teary Vanora.

"She didn't want to tell you after she heard about Percival. She thought you had lost to much".

"Lost to much? What? Was she suppose to hide this from me?"

Vanora shook her head, "no, but"

"But?" Lancelot said and raised his voice. "BUT?"

"Lancelot!" Bors and Arthur said at the same time.

"This is not Vanora's fault." Bors said and laid an protective arm around her.

"I understand that you are upset, but please try to relax and wait." Arthur said making Lancelot fix his eyes on him.

"Relax? How can I relax after I have heard this news? After the woman I love, MY WIFE, is perhaps lying on her deathbed."

"We do not know that." Arthur said trying to reason.

"I have lost my child." Lancelot said and silenced him. Everyone bowed their head in silence not knowing what to say. 

_Aurora tried to keep up with Lancelot. She ran and ran but she felt like she didn't move or perhaps she did but she never caught up with Lancelot. All she could see was his back._

_She had to give up eventually and stopped. She had to support herself by holding her body weight against her thighs with her hands while breathing heavily._

_Instead of cold she now felt extremely hot after the long run and the sun hadn't stopped shining since she got there._

_She wiped her forehead with her arm. "God, I wished it snowed now." she said to herself._

The knights and Lancelot waited in silence outside the door. Suddenly the door opened and Trsitan came out.

"Her temperature is rising rapidly." He said in his matter of fact tone, not reveling any emotion.

Lancelot, who had sat down, stood up.

"What can you do for her?" He asked with fear in his voice.

Tristan looked at him a little sympathetic.

"At this moment we can not do anything. We can only hope she is as strong as we think she is."

Lancelot nodded.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course." Tristan answered and motioned for Lancelot to go in. When he reached the door he turned around and looked at the others.

"I appreciate your support but it has been a long day and you really ought to go to bed."

The others looked each others and smiled slightly.

"We won't go anywhere" Dagonet said firmly.

"We are brothers" Gawain said and nodded at him.

Lancelot was very moved by this and smiled slightly at them all before he went to Aurora's side.

When he saw her in this weak state he felt something break inside him.

"Aurora, honey, can you hear me?" he whispered and took her hands to his lips.

"You must come back to me." He continued.

"Don't leave me, I love you so much, I need you to live". He kissed her hands and looked at her fragile appearance.

"I love you." he said softly hopping she would her his plea. 

_Aurora stood there contemplating on what she should do when she heard a voice whispering in the wind._

_"Come back to me" it said and Aurora couldn't understand who said it. After a few moments she recognized Lancelot's voice but she couldn't see him anywhere._

_"Lancelot?" she looked around but he were nowhere to be seen._

_Then she saw him. He only stood a few feet away from her looking at her with fear in his eyes._

_"You must come back to me." he said and reached out his hand to her._

_She only laughed. "What are you talking about, I am right here." she said and went to take his hand but when she did she couldn't. It was like he was made up of thin ear, as if he was an illusion which he could not be since she saw him._

_"What is this?" she asked her smile fading._

_He still just looked at her his voice shaking._

_"Don't leave me"._

_"Lancelot stop!"_

_"I love you so much, I need you to live" he continued making Aurora get shills down her spine._

_"Stop it" she said out loud. "I am right here Lancelot"._

_"I love you" he said once again and then he was gone leaving a lonely Aurora behind._

_"Lancelot?" she whispered and swirled around to find him._

_Instead she found herself back on the hill, the snow still falling. Her breath became a big steamcloud and she felt the cold attack her from every direction._

_"Aurora" she heard and saw Lancelot stand there._

_She felt relief rush through her body and she ran to greet him, this time she could touch him._

_"Oh Lancelot, you gave me such a scare" she hugged him tightly, he however did not respond._

_"Lancelot?" she asked and looked at him but he only gave her a stern look back._

_Suddenly he drew one of his swords which made Aurora take a couple of steps back._

_"Is everything okey?" she asked while she felt fear, her breath caught in her throat._

_He didn't reply but only took a few steps towards her._

_"Don't fear me" he said. "I would never hurt you, my wife"._

_When she heard this she accused herself for have thought ill of Lancelot. Of course hew wouldn't hurt her._

_She began to smile again and walked to him. Just when she reached Lancelot she felt pain rush trough her stomach. Oh no, she thought, not again._

_When she opened her eyes she found Lancelot in front of her, but he was not helping her, instead he glared at her in hatred._

_She looked at him confused and felt something wet drip down her stomach. She looked down and saw one of Lancelot's sword piercing her right through. The blood were dripping down on the white soil. She could not longer stand up straight because her legs would not carry her. She bent forward and leaned on her arms which were on the ground. She was standing on her knees and arms like an animal, the sword still piercing her._

_Tears ran down her face of sorrow and betrayal. Lancelot still looked at her and did nothing._

_"Why?" she asked and had to spend all her energy to face him. She thought at least she would receive some kindness from the man she loved, who had claimed he loved her. But he did nothing, he had intended to kill her and now he watched._

_"Why?" she asked again after a few moments and this time Lancelot reacted. He leaned forward so his head were just and inch away from hers._

_Her heart were beating, she could here the snowflakes when they reached the ground. She felt the blood leave her body._

_"Why?" Lancelot repeated and looked at her with such a hatred, this would have killed Aurora alone._

_"You killed my child" he said and drew the sword out of her body making Aurora scream of pain._

"Aurora?" Aurora tried to open her eyes and saw Vanora stand over her.

"She is awake!" Vanora screamed and then a loud noise of footsteps and doors opening was heard.

"How is she?" Someone asked. Lancelot, it was Lancelot. Fear once again caught her heart and when she saw him her eyes showed it.

He backed away a little surprised of her response.

"Is she not completely here?" he asked and turned to the healer.

"She might not have realized that she is awake. When you are unconscious it is much like sleeping and perhaps she had had an eventful dream."

"How is that suppose to help me?" Lancelot said with anger in his voice.

"Calm down Lance" Arthur said earning an annoyed look from Lancelot.

Aurora tried to wake up from the dream she had had. Am I awake now, she thought.

"Lancelot?" she whispered and everyone immediately looked at her. Lancelot himself rushed forward and took her hands in his.

"Darling, I am here." he said and stroke her forehead. She tried to fix her eyes on him but everything just turned out to a blur.

"I am sorry." She finally whispered and tears feel down her face.

"Schh, don't cry." Lancelot said and kissed her.

"I killed our child."

Lancelot shook his head determined.

"Don't even dare to say that in my presence."

She didn't have the strength to argue and her eyelids began to flutter again.

"Sleep, darling. Just return to me?" Lancleot whispered.

She nodded. She knew Lancelot was still by her side and a part of her felt happy to know this. However, she couldn't help to be frightened because of the dream she had had. What if this was a sign or was it just a mere dream. She felt Lancelot kiss her forehead and she smiled slightly. I love you, she thought, and I always will.


	19. Chapter 19

New chapter up! Take out some chocolate or some Coca- Cola and enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

"How are you feeling?".

Aurora slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light room.

"I brought you some breakfast" Vanora said and went to fetch the tray she had been carrying. Aurora moaned a little when sat up, she still felt pain in her stomach on rare occasions even though it had been a week since she had lost her child. The fever was gone and all that remained was for her physical weakness pass. The healer had ordered her to two weeks of bed rest, not that she cared. She didn't know if she would ever be able to face the real world again. All she wanted to do was to sit in her room and grieve. Not many people were allowed to visit her either, only Vanora and Lancelot

Lancelot was also grieving. He had been in chock for several days, not able to comprehend the loss of his child or Percival's death. He had put all his energy into Aurora and her health. However, even though Lancelot had been at her side, she had felt him slip away more and more. He was deep in his thoughts and he never mentioned how he felt about her losing his child. She was afraid he blamed her but then she would notice a loving look and curse herself for ever doubting him.

"Here you go." Vanora said and put the tray in Aurora's lap. She smiled back and started to zip at the hot tea.

"Perhaps you should go out for a while?" Vanora proposed.

Aurora froze and looked down at the coup of tea.

"You know what the healer said, I am to stay in bed for two weeks."

"Mm." Was Vanora's only reply and rearranged the pillows behind her back.

Feeling a urge to start a new topic she asked Vanora about the knights.

"Oh, you know them. They are out training except for Tristan. He is out hunting."

Aurora nodded.

"Lancelot is probably back soon." Vanora said and looked at Aurora. Not hearing a reply Vanora continued. "You should rest now, I will come back later."

"Thank you." Aurora said after Vanora.

Aurora shook her body when she felt the cold wind from the window reaching her body. She sat up, took a blanket and put it around herself, and walked over to the window to close it. She was just about to close it when she saw the knights practicing down before her. It was Bors and Gawain who sparred against one another. She saw Lancelot together with Galahad, laughing at the fight. She felt a twain of jealousy and rage. She was consumed by grieve and seeing Lancelot laughing, as if nothing had happened, upset her.

She closed the window and returned to her bed. All along she had been worried that Lancelot had blamed her for their child's death, but actually it was the other way around. She knew it wasn't Lancelot's fault, but she could not to bare to look at him. One reason was that she actually was surprised he didn't grieved more, he was so emotionless. She had however convinced herself this was his way of grieving. Then it was another problem as well. She couldn't stand too look him, because he reminded her about the child they would never know. She knew she should not be feeling like this, but she couldn't help herself. She tried to not remind herself of anything connected to the baby, and Lancelot was a huge reminder. Aurora knew she was digging a hole for herself, but she knew not, how to stop.

Down by the practicing area the knight's were in full swing.

"How is Aurora fairing?" Dagonet asked Lancelot while watching Bors and Gawain.

Lancelot shook his head and sighed.

"She is unreachable. I am there by her side but it is like she is acting. I do not know what to do." He answered truthfully.

"Perhaps time will heal her wounds" Dagonet said, trying to console his friend.

Lancelot looked at the fight before him and felt someone watching him from above. He turned to look at the castle and saw a grim Aurora watching them. She did not smile, she did not wave, she did not even see him she just was there. Before he could think she had closed the window and disappeared from sight. He looked to the ground and then turned to Dagonet.

"I am afraid time might just make her wounds even more infected.." He answered and walked away.

A month went by and Aurora did not change. If any, she only distanced herself even more from the others. Lancelot felt frustration and he could no longer recognize the woman he had once loved. Aurora was not in total oblivion, she knew how Lancelot felt. She however, did not posses the power to make things right between them, thus she was not capable of it. All her energy went to just live through the day.

One morning, after spending yet another cold night with his wife, Lancelot had enough.

He was sitting on the bed, putting his socks on, while watching Aurora, in her white nightdress, was brushing her hair. She looked beautiful, as she always did, but her light was gone, as it had been for weeks.

In an attempt to lure her out of the room, he asked her if she wanted to join him for a ride. She didn't even respond but only looked at her reflection in the small mirror.

This was the last drop, he could not stand to live like this anymore.

"You know, I lost a child to!" He exclaimed out of nowhere and regretted it at once when he saw her chocked and hurt response.

She slowly turned around with her head facing downwards and it took a while before she could look him in the eye.

"Do you blame me?" She asked with a little hesitation.

Lancelot, who was bewildered by this, could only lift his eyebrows in a surprised response.

"No!" He said and motioned forward. "You do not believe that?" He asked and took her hands in his. She however, drew back her hands and walked by him.

"I just wanted to know." She answered.

This only added to Lancelot's frustration, who actually thought they had started a conversation.

"Is that all?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

Aurora turned around sharply. "What?" she wondered.

"Is that all you have to say? After all these weeks?"

"I do not know what you want me to say?"

I want you to LIVE again. Life must go one!" He screamed.

Taken aback by his demeanor, Aurora shielded herself.

"I can not concentrate on our relationship right now Lancelot, I must heal my wounds first."She said and lowered her eyes.

Lancelot walked to her and gripped her shoulders, forcing her too look at him.

"You must wake up Aurora! Time goes on, we must continue."

She looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"How can you say those things to me? How can you be so ignorant?"

"Ignorant?" He repeated with anger in his voice. "I have been by your side and supported you, I have grieved not only our child's death but Percival's as well."

"So have I!"

"Yes, but you have been allowed to grieve, I haven't. I have had a reasonability against you and my knights too go on. But you make it very difficult because you have decided to grieve forever!"

A slap was heard when Aurora hit her hand against Lancelot's cheek.

"You can go to hell!"Aurora said with fire in her eyes.

Holding a hand on his cheek where she had hit him, he but only looked at her. Aurora merely starred back.

"You do not know what death is. Not like I do." Lancelot began and walked towards Aurora, making her back away. " I grieve our child," he continued, "but we never knew him or her! But I knew you. I love you! But I can not just sit by and watch you fade away anymore. You must accept what happened." Lancelot pleaded.

Aurora crossed her eyes, and took a large breath. Silence.

"I can not go on Lancelot." She confessed.

"Why?" Lancelot asked with desperation in his eyes.

Aurora looked at him while tears began to form and slowly make their way down her cheeks.

Lancelot made an attempt to comfort her but she backed away.

"I can not go on Lancelot.." she looked him in the eyes. "Because of you."

"Me?" Lancelot wondered with pain in his eyes.

She nodded, "Yes".

"Why?"

"Please Lancelot, don't go there." she said and tried to walk away from his gaze.

"No!" He said and caught her and held her tight. "Tell me!" He demanded.

"Lancelot please,"

"Tell me!"

"Because I hate you!"she screamed.

The silence which followed were so compact that if a feather were to fall, it would not reach the ground until the end of time.

"Hate?" Lancelot repeated and looked at her while his heart broke into thousands of pieces. "Why?"

"You remind me of our child, and the pain is so uncontrollable." Aurora said while she cried. " I can not look at you and therefor I hate you, because you remind me of what I have lost." She answered.

Lancelot let go of her and nearly fell to the ground before seating himself on the bed.

Aurora wished she had held her tongue.

"I am sorry, I love you Lancelot, I do,"

"No, you hate me." He interrupted with a bitter tone.

"You know it is more complicated then that."

He shook his head. "Not for me, nor would it ever be so for me." He stood up and walked to the door but stopped.

"I, " He didn't look at her. "I am going to the tavern and when the night falls, I am not coming back. I will leave you alone and, stay away so you don't have to look at me." And with that he walked at the door leaving a heartbroken Aurora after him. She knew that things would never be the same and it was all her fault.

Lancelot was drunk. He was completely wasted.

"Should you not slow down?" Tristan asked him when he completed yet another cup of ale.

"Mind your own business!" Lancelot responded and ordered a new one.

Tristan simple gave him a smile, not caring for the rudeness in Lancelot's behavior.

The knights all looked at Lancelot and then each other and then back at Lancelot again. He had not told them what was wrong, but they had a guess: Aurora.

Lancelot drank three more cups of ale and decided to get some air.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bors screamed after him but Lancelot took no notice.

He stumbled out the door and down the road. Everything was spinning for him and he had to go in to an alley to escape the rest of the people.

He breathed heavily to try to clear his mind.

"Hello there." He heard a soft voice from the darkness and turned to see who it was. It was a blond girl, quite young but older then Aurora. She was thin, but had nice curves and very seductive lips.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a small accent. She is probably from the north he thought.

"I am fine." He said and tried to stand without support from the wall but was unsuccessful.

"I better help you." she said and put her arm round him. When he caught the smell of her flowery scent he forget everything. All he could think of was her hair, her lips.

"Hey, there" The girl said and smiled. "I am just going to help you" she said and made him focus his eyes on the walk before him.

"You are beautiful."

She laughed. Ohh, how long it was he had heard a woman laugh.

"What is you name?" he asked.

"Sol," She answered.

"Sol, what kind of name is that?"

She smiled. "It means sun in my language."

Lancelot smiled. "The sun, how suitable."

She giggled.

Lancelot stopped and turned to face her, he touched her cheek.

She seemed to be confused what to do, but she raised her hand and touched his lips gently. A memory flashed though his head.

" _I mean" said Aurora reaching her head to be closer to him, her lips barely a centimeter from his._

" _That the reason why you are not sharing my bed tonight, is not because I lack the experience". Lancelot looked bewildered at her, noticing her hand coming to rest at his chest, her lips touching his lightly while she spoke. _

" _But because my sister is sleeping in the room next to me", she finally said while gazing at him with seductive eyes. _

" Aurora" Lancelot whispered just before the girl kissed him.

Aurora was tired. She had cried all night and now she had come to a decision. She would not lose Lancelot as well. Even if it hurt her, even if she would suffer she would not abandon him. "I promised I would love him forever and I will honour my vow."

She reached the tavern and found the knights, well everyone except Lancelot.

"Aurora!" Galahad screamed with joy when he saw her.

Everyone seemed happy to see her. She had after all not been out for a month.

"Where is Lancelot?" She asked.

"Well," Bors began. "He was kind of drunk. So he left. "

"Of course" she said to herself.

Seeing her distressed appearance Galahad and Dagonet decided to help her find him.

"He should not have gone far." Galahad smiled and took Aurora by her arm.

Lancelot felt at peace. Oh, how he had longed to feel the arms of a woman around him again. He pushed the girl against the wall, who herself had no objections.

Galahad walked the streets alone looking for Lancelot, while Aurora and Dagonet were looking together.

He had searched around the tavern and were now widening his search by looking if Lancelot had passed out in one of the alleys. When he searched in one however, he found something he did not expect. Lancelot and another woman going at it!

"This is not true" he said to himself.

"Galahad have you seen him?" he hard Aurora asking him while going straight at him.

"No!" he said rather weakly making Dagonet question his behavior.

"What is wrong?" Dagonet wondered walking past Aurora. Aurora was now beginning to sense that something was wrong and asked Galahad as well.

"I, " Galahad began but could not lie neither tell the truth.

At the same time a moan escaped from the alley and Dagonet and Aurora turned to look at it. They saw nothing because the angle only made it impossible for them to see anything but the beginning of the alley.

Aurora wondered what was going on and started to go in the direction from where the sounds were coming from.

"Don't!" Galahad said and stopped her. But she only pulled his arm of her and gave him a stern look.

She walked to the alley and could not believe her sight.

Dagonet came up behind her and gently squeezed her shoulder while an ashamed Galahad stood further back.

"Lancelot?" Aurora said to the couple.

He turned his head in her direction and the shame was evident in his eyes. He immediately let go of the girl as if she had burnt him.

"Who is this?" The girl wondered looking at Lancelot, who refused to answer her while standing with his back against them all.

"I am his wife." Aurora answered with a low voice.

She then turned to leave with Galahad right behind her.

Dagonet walked to Lancelot. His full figure threatening. He told the girl to go and she obeyed gladly.

"What the hell is you problem?" Dagonet asked.

Lancelot turned to look at him.

"What?" Lancelot said and raised his arms. "I can not do this anymore Dagonet. And don't dare to judge me!" He said and pointed a finger to Dagonet. "You do not knew the truth!"

"The truth?" Dagonet questioned. "There is no truth but the one I just saw. You. Cheating!"

"She said she hated me Dagonet!" Lancelot said in a low voice. "I can not do this anymore. The weight on my shoulders. She broke my heart and yes there is no excuse for what I did right now. But, she was falling into the darkness and she was bringing me with her."

Dagonet began to feel sorry fro him when he saw how unhappy he was, even though Lancelot's actions were something he could not accept.

"It is not you fault she is grieving."He answered trying to comfort a distressed Lancelot.

"YES!, it is. She told me."

"I am sure she.."

"You were not there. She told me she hated me, and she meant it."

"Did she say she didn't love you also?"

Lancelot turned to look at Dagonet and sighed after a while.

"On the contrary, she claimed she still did."

"Then you had your answer. Love and hate is sometimes connected to each other. She may have felt hate for you but her heart will always be yours."

"Perhaps," Lancelot said and softened his gaze. He was ashamed of what he had done, and yes there were no excuse. He had been drunk, he missed his wife even though she was there. But neither of these reasons could justify his behavior. But suddenly he remembered what had happened later this night and the pain in his chest were so indescribable that he didn't know what to do.

He stood up and gave Dagonet a hard look.

"I may posses her heart for all eternity, but that bitch broke mine."

Lancelot felt pain rush from his nose when Dagonet's fist connected with his face.

"Don't ever call your wife a bitch." Dagonet warned. " She if anyone, do not deserve that."

Lancelot held his noise and silently cursed Dagonet and his own life.

"I fear everything is ruined." Lancelot whispered while blood poured down his nose.

"You do not know that. There is always a way." Dagonet said.

Suddenly Galahad came running and stopped right in front of them.

"What is it?" Lancelot wondered.

"It is AURORA."

Fear gripped Lancelot's heart.

"What about her?"

Galahad looked at Lancelot and Dagonet, as if he didn't know how or what to say. He swallowed and gave Lancelot a sympathetic look.

"She left."

Yes, I know, allot of things happened in this chapter. But hey, you all needed a rude awakening.

Hope you liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

People, people. I would really like to know what you think of this story. This is my first story and right now I am writing in the dark. I would appreciate if just one of you who reads this story could just write what you think so far. :D

Love!

**Chapter 20**

"I don't care!" Lancelot yelled and slammed his fist in the table. The other knights looked at each other awaiting Arthur's response.

"Calm down Lancelot." Arthur exclaimed. "We are going to search for her, but you are not coming with us, you are completely wasted!"

Lancelot gave Arthur an annoyed gaze, " I want to search for my wife!"

The other knight's shifted uncomfortably, they hated when Arthur and Lancelot were arguing, especially when it only was a waste of time.

"Look, if you are going to behave like this all night, then we won't begin to look for her until morning. Who knows what cold happen until then." Tristan cut in.

"Yeah, he is right Lancelot" Dagonet said and the other knights agreed.

Arthur sighed gave the knights a small nod in appreciation.

Lancelot only snorted and turned his back at them..

"Lancelot." Tristan began again walking to Lancelot's side. "We know what we are doing, and right now, in you state, you are only going to slow us down."

Seeing Tristan's honourable and truthful features, Lancelot gave in.

"Fine" he sighed. "I will stay behind."

"Good" Arthur said pleased and ordered everyone to gather in the courtyard in 15 minutes.

"Arthur!" Lancelot said after Arthur with a raised voice. Arthur turned and looked at his friend.

"Promise me you will find her." Seeing Lancelot's terrified look, Arthur gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I promise, I will do my best." Earning a nod from Lancelot in response, Arthur walked out to begin the search after the missing Aurora.

* * *

It was soon dawn, she thought. Aurora had after the encounter with Lancelot panicked, and all she had been able to think about was to run. So she had outrun Galahad and headed for the stables. After a whole night on horseback, exhaustion was creeping up on her. She didn't know where she was, or where she was headed. Perhaps she even where closer to Camelot then she thought.

She were riding on a road now and a part of her hoped she would met someone soon, someone who cold tell her where she was. Her wish was surprisingly granted when she spotted a party of four coming straight at her.

She could see that at least two of them were soldiers, roman soldiers. The other two were unknown to her. She tried to look as powerful she could with her red dress on and this should be enough to show her status.

Now they had spotted her as well, and they slowed down to greet her.

She saw now that there were a man and a woman beside the two roman guards. A merchant perhaps and his wife accompanied by purchasable soldiers.

"Hello." Aurora said and nodded at the group. They gave her a surprised look, it was very uncommon that women were spotted alone without supervision, especially someone like her.

"Greetings" the man said. "What brings you here?"He asked with a curious face.

"Actually, I am little lost." she answered truthfully.

"Really?" the woman said with a nice smile. Aurora immediately liked her.

"Yes, do you now where I am?"

"Yes, of course. You are on the road leading to Camelot." The man said, pointing to the direction she was coming from.

"The north or the south road?" Aurora wondered.

"The north." The woman said with a surprised tone. "You really are lost?" she continued with a laugh.

Aurora laughed as well. "Indeed."

The couple offered Aurora breakfast, claiming they were just about to eat. They were very nice. The man was a merchant and they were coming back from a buisnesstrip.

"We hired the soldiers for protection." The woman told Aurora. "These roads are dangerous but even more so just before the winter."

Surprised Aurora asked why.

"Well, don't you know?" The merchant asked.

Aurora shook her head.

"Well, during the winter or just before, all the woads travel north."

"Why?" Aurora asked curious, noticing that that was the second time she had used that word in matters of seconds. She must sound rather stupid.

The woman nodded her shoulders. "No one know for sure, perhaps it it some kind of tradition or maybe their home is in the north and they return there every year during the winter."

Aurora nodded in understanding. "So, now the roads are even more dangerous because we are more likely to run in to the woads?"

"Exactly" the man said. "And you know what would happen if we did" the he continued and raised his eyebrows earning a confused look from Aurora.

"We would all lose our heads." He said and gestured with a knife how they would cut off their heads.

"Marcus!" The woman said. "You are scaring the poor woman." She said and hit her husband gently.

Aurora gave them a small smile but on the inside she was ill at ease.

Suddenly the soldiers came running. Oh, you got to be kidding with me, Aurora thought for herself.

"What is it?" The woman asked, while the soldiers put the fire out.

"The fire, it has made it possible to trace us."

"What!" Aurora exclaimed not knowing what she feared the most, the knights finding her or the woads.

"Have you seen something?" The merchant asked and stood up.

The two soldiers were catching their breath but managed to mumble that they might have seen something.

"Might?" Aurora questioned.

"We are not sure, we saw a shadow and then the forest was completely quite." One soldier said and looked at her.

"The silence before the chaos" Aurora said to herself.

"Oh no." The woman said and walked to her husband, fear evident in her eyes. "They are coming, aren't they?"

Right then an arrow went by them and hit the tree behind them. A stunned Aurora turned to look at the arrow and then back at the forest.

"They are already here."

* * *

The knights had ridden all night and dawn had already come.

"We don't even know what direction she went to." Gawain complained.

"We know what Galahad has told us, we can trust his judgement." Bors said.

"This is all Lancelot's fault anyway," Galahad said. "If he hadn't.."

"Don't" Dagonet said to Galahad, who stopped what he was about to say.

"No, what were you going to say?" Gawain wondered.

Galahad looked at Dagonet and nodded. "Nothing" he answered Gawain and rode forward, trying to escape Gawain curious questions.

"How is it going?" Arthur asked Tristan.

"Well, she rode faster then I thought." Was his only answer.

"I don't like this." Bors said looking around. "These roads are dangerous this time of year."

"What? Frightened?" Gawain wondered laughing.

Bors only snorted.

Tristan stopped his horse and gestured for the others to be quiet.

"What?" Arthur whispered.

"Don't you smell that?" he asked and tilted his head up to the sky.

"Smell what?" Dagonet asked.

"Smoke." Tristan said and began to gallop in full speed.

They soon saw what was burning. A carriage and around it were bodies.

"Seems like an ambush." Galahad concluded.

The knights sat of their horses and walked slowly through the battleground.

"Soldiers." Tristan said and poked at a dead body.

"Arthur!" Gawain screamed from a distance and everyone ran to see.

"A woman" Gawain said when Arthur arrived. "She is still alive." He continued and backed away so Arthur could come forward.

"Dagonet?" Arthur looked at Dagonet to find out the woman's injuries. Dagonet shook his head.

The knights bowed their heads in respect and Arthur motioned to the woman.

"My name is Arthur Castus, what happened here?".

The woman looked around, blood coming from her mouth. She had two arrows in her belly.

"Woads," she managed to say.

"We already knew that." Tristan said earning stern looks from the other knights. "What?" he said and raised his shoulders. "We did."

Arthur shook his head and retuned his attention to the woman.

"Who else was here?" He asked with a small twitch of desperation in his voice. The thought of Aurora lying here somewhere dead, was unbearable.

The woman took two large breaths. "She do not have much time left." Dagonet said an Arthur nodded in response.

"It was me", the woman took a large breath,"and husband." She continued.

"What happened to you husband?"

"Dead." The woman told them. "They killed the soldiers as well, they killed everyone." Her statement made the knights give up, if Aurora had been here she would be dead and this was not what they wanted.

"Sorry we could not help you." Arthur said and took the woman's hand. She smiled at him.

"It is alright." Her words calmed Arthur, who always felt the burden of responsibility on his shoulders.

"There is no one else here, only four bodies." Bors said after a search and made everyone relax.

"Thank god!" Arthur said and looked up in the sky.

"Four?" The woman asked making everyone turn their attention back at the woman.

"Should there be more?" Arthur wondered.

"Yes," the woman managed to say with a hoarse voice. "We met a woman,"

"A woman?" Dagonet said and walked forward. She nodded.

"She was here, but yes, yes I remember." The woman continued.

"Remember what?" Arthur urged on.

"They took her, they took her to the forest."

The knights looked at each other. Everyone knew what the other one was thinking.

"You have helped us tremendously." Arthur said and held the woman's hand in his. There were a moment of silence, they all awaited the sound of the woman's last breaths.

She suddenly smiled at Arthur and then she died.

"She is gone." Dagonet said after he had checked her pulse.

"And so is Aurora." Tristan concluded.

"We don't know that for certain, it could be anyone." Galahad exclaimed earning an annoyed glance from Tristan who bent down and held up a red dress.

"Is this not hers?" He stated.

"Damn you eyes." Galahad muttered and took the dress from him.

"But why did they leave her dress?" Bors wondered.

Tristan looked at the ground where the dress were found and followed the tracks.

"They didn't, she did." He said and continued to follow the tracks into the forest.

"She probably tried to escape and thought she would have a bigger chance if she didn't wear that unpractical dress." Tristan said.

"Tried to?" Arthur wondered.

"Yes," Tristan stopped just in the beginning of the forest. "Her tracks ends here and several others start to form. I guess they attacked her from the forest, she didn't even know there were a back up patrol."

"Is that blood?" Dagonet asked and touched the bloodstained leafs.

"Yes." Tristan answered.

They stood there for a while, contemplating what they knew.

"What should we do now?" Galahad asked.

"Go back, and tell Lancelot." Arthur said and headed back to the horses.

"We shouldn't pursue the woads?" Bors asked.

"No!" Arthur stated and sat up on his horse. "we are completely outnumbered and even though Aurora is dear to us I can let you go on a suicide mission." He continued and looked at each and everyone of the knights.

"The bodies?" Dagonet wondered.

Arthur looked around and thought about what to do.

"It would be easier to burn them." Tristan said and raised his arm to the sky so his pet bird could seat herself. The action made him look very demonic.

"In normal cases I would not agree with you Tristan." Arthur began and looked at the bodies. "But this is an unusual situation and I can not let the bodies delay us."

"So burn them?" Bors said and looked at Arthur.

Arthur gave the knights a stern look and nodded. Arthur watched as the knights collected the bodies to burn them. As the fire began to spread Arthur looked up in the sky.

"God, please give these people a nice welcome and forgive them for any sin the might have done in life. I also beg of you to protect my dear friend Aurora from any evil she might met, even death."

* * *

Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

xforgottenxmemoriesx;

Thank you for your review. It was very helpful:)

**Chapter 21**

An hour before the knights arrived.

"They are already here." Aurora said and turned to face the forest.

"Do something!" The merchant ordered the soldiers, who merely looked at each other in fear.

Footsteps was heard, branches breaking, whispers in the wind.

"Why are they not attacking?" The women yelped. "They must know we can hear them."

Aurora continued to sharpen her ears and scout for any movement, but all she heard were whispers.

"They are playing with us." Aurora said smiling in realization.

"Why did they only shoot one arrow?" The soldier asked not hearing Aurora. "Perhaps they are moving on, leaving us in peace."

"There is no such thing!" The merchant said. "These are vicious animals we are speaking of."

"Can you two be quiet?" Aurora said hushing them. The footsteps sounded further away and the whispers began to fade.

"Are they going?" The woman leaned forward from her hiding place behind her husband.

"I believe so." Aurora answered still holding her eyes towards the forest.

"We should leave immedi.." the merchant began but was interrupted by the screams of men, of woads.

"Bloody hell" Aurora said to herself when she saw ten screaming woads rushing towards the group.

The soldiers took their weapons and the merchant ran to his carriage, leaving the two women behind.

"What should we do?" The woman screamed.

Aurora looked at the battle before them, the soldiers were soon dead and Aurora did the first thing that popped up in her mind.

"We must leave! Now!" She said and took the woman's hand and started to run to the forest behind them. Suddenly two arrows flew by Aurora and she heard a scream behind her. The woman had been hit with two arrows in her stomach. Aurora looked in panic as the woman fell to the ground. She looked at the battle, the soldiers were dead as suspected. The woads were now headed towards the merchant.

"Go!" She heard a whisper. She looked down and the woman gave her a stern look.

"RUN!" and Aurora obeyed.

She tripped over her dress just as she began to run and she felt dizzy after the fall. The dress was an inconvenience and she tore it apart and headed to the forest.

Her breath was heavy and she had absolutely no idea where she was going. Aurora just thought she had outrun them when she felt something hit her in her stomach. Caught by surprise she fell to the ground catching for breath. A woad had hit her with a tree branch just as she had glanced behind her back, she cursed herself for her stupidity.

A woad were standing over her, knife in his hand. She gave him a look of hatred. He didn't do anything though; on the contrary, he only stood there for what seemed like hours, guarding her.

At last something was happening. Aurora laughed at herself for this would probably mean the end for her. The other woads returned for battle, victory in their hands. They were talking to each other, in their language, so Aurora couldn't make out anything. She furrowed her eyebrows. They were more now, more in numbers. How odd, she thought. She was beginning to be very much afraid because the number of the woads had increased and now they were all turning their attention to her.

She was still lying on the ground, but now on her back. She felt very vulnerable, not only because she was in a threatening position but because she was only wearing a small white dress, which had been her under dress.

Aurora backed away as, she guessed the leader, was coming towards her. However, she only got so far until she backed in to another woad. She looked up to see a man with coldness in his eyes looking down at her.

"Opps." She said without thinking. The leader had now reached her and sat down by her side, he starred at her for a moment.

Finally he spoke.

"You doing here?" He asked while giving her a stern gaze.

She returned his gaze and decided she should not be cooperative.

He seemed rather upset when she did not respond and returned the favor by taking his knife and holding it in front of her.

"This cause pain." He said and toyed with it in front of her.

"No kidding," She finally responded making his head snap in her direction. Pleased his frightening tactics had made her speak he asked her the same question again.

"No particular reason." She answered but she didn't think he understood her. She thought he realized this as well because he gestured to a man and suddenly she was picked up and everyone began to walk.

"What are you doing?" she screamed while hanging upside down.

"Put me down!" she continued. "Put me down!" Her wish was granted and the man, who were holding her, dropped her and she fell to the ground. It was not a nice experience. She hit the ground hard and her lip burst open.

She felt someone turning her over and she saw the face of a woman. The old woman helped her sit up and took a cloth and held it carefully to her lip.

Aurora gave her a small smile.

The "leader" came back and seemed to order the woman ta back away but she refused and the man, to Aurora surprise, obeyed.

The leader once again seated himself by her side.

"You not in Rome now!" he said and took her arm in a firm grip.

"If you want to live, shut up!" he said and let her go. The man who had held her before once again picked her up and this time she made no objections.

They had been walking for hours and hours. Aurora was tired, bored, terrified and much, much more. It was also cold, she only wore a little dress and it was November! Snow was falling from the sky making everything look so innocent. The snow made her remember the dream she had had when she had lost her baby. The snow, Lancelot. She didn't know if she missed him, but one thing was certain, she wished all of the knights were her, including Lancelot.

Suddenly the woads stopped and she could see they had arrived to a large camp. "Their home" she whispered to herself.

They were in the forest but the trees were not standing as close as they had before along the way. The trees were mostly oaks, big oaks and around them were small tents. The whole sight before her was very picturesquely.

She was carried to a tent and she relaxed when she felt the warmth from the fire. This didn't last long because once again she was thrown to the ground. The fall was softer this time around because she landed on cushions and blankets. She looked up at the man who had dropped her but he quickly went away. She was left alone. This is my opportunity, she thought. I can try to escape now. Suddenly, another man entered, not the leader but a slightly older man. He walked up to her and bent down so their heads were in the same height.

He studied her for a moment, he touched her lip carefully and she was surprised by his tender gaze.

"I am sorry"

"What?" she asked with suspicion.

"I am sorry"

"What for?" she asked but suddenly the man took his elbow and hit her in the head. She fell unconscious to the ground but the man caught her.

"For this" he whispered and laid her carefully on the blankets.

"Oh good God." Aurora said and touched her head when she woke up the next morning. I think I am going to die, she thought to herself.

"Ah, so you are awake now." A voice said from above. Aurora opened her eyes and saw the same woman who had helped her before.

"I thought you would never wake up. "The woman continued and went to stir the cattle.

Aurora made a grimace when she sat up and touched her head gently.

"Here" the woman gave her cup with something in it.

Aurora smelled the liquid, it smelled alright she tasted it and could not hold back what she thought.

She heard a laugh and saw the woman smiling at her.

"It will help you."

Aurora looked at the woman.

"So it is not poison then?" She asked, only making the woman laugh again.

"Not at all."

Aurora rolled her eyes and lay back down again.

"Darin was sorry he had to hit you so hard."

"Darin?" Aurora wondered.

"Yes, the man who hit you." The woman stated.

"Oh, he has a name he just skipped introductions last night." Aurora rolled her eyes.

"He didn't want to hit you but we were afraid you would try to escape."

"So you decided to hit me?" Aurora said in anger and sat up.

"Well, can you honestly swear that thought didn't occur to you?" The woman gave Aurora a questioning look.

"That is none of you business." Aurora said and starred back.

"So it did." The woman looked pleased.

Aurora rolled her eyes.

She was terrified but something told her she did not have to fear this woman.

"What is your name?" Aurora looked as the woman cleaned up in the tent.

"Is this your home?" Aurora felt a bit like an intruder but, she thought, she was an intruder.

"This is my home yes." The woman responded.

"And your name?"

The woman stopped what she was doing and went to sit next to Aurora. Aurora felt a bit uncomfterable by this. Sensing Aurora's thought the woman laughed.

"Do not worry, I mean no harm." She took Aurora's hand in hers and looked into Aurora's eyes.

"My name is Marly."

Aurora nodded, "Pretty." She said earning a smile in response.

"And yours?" The woman asked Aurora.

"Aurora"

"Pretty" the woman responded making both of them laugh.

Suddenly someone entered the tent and Aurora recognized the man who had hit her last night. Seeing her frightened demeanor the man stopped and raised his hands.

"Don't worry, I mean no harm." He walked slowly towards her and seated himself right in front of her.

"How are things out there?" The woman asked and gave the man, Darin, a cup of the same liquid she had given Aurora. The man made a grimace as he tasted the fluid and Aurora smiled a little.

"They have discussed all morning." The man answered.

"What have they decided?"

"Nothing so far. They want met her first."

They were talking about her, Aurora thought. She hadn't even thought about the rest of the woads and she started to panic. Sensing her distressed behavior the man took her hands in his.

She gave him a stern look.

"I am sorry I had to hit you last night." He began and glanced back at the woman. "I am sure Marly have told you why I did it."

"So she has." Aurora responded.

"Then you know I did what I had to do."

"Yes, I know you think you had to do it."

The man smiled but it faded quickly.

"We have to go." He stood up and held out his hand towards her.

Aurora looked at him in distrust.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

The man leaned down and took a firm grip on her shoulders and pulled her up on her feet.

"Sorry, but you don't have choice."

"You like that word don't you?" She said and eyed him.

He laughed at her sarcastic tone.

"I feel very much obliged to excuse my actions towards you. You bring that out in me."

Aurora snorted and followed him out.

Woads gathered and looked at her as she walked by. They soon reached a large cave and they went inside.

The cave was lit by a hundreds of candles and fires were placed everywhere. She could see people gathered in a ring and the man walked to the middle and gestured for her to sit down. Then he went to join the circle.

In front of her was an old man and by his sides two other men. She guessed the leaders or the elders.

"Welcome." The oldest man said and gave her a nod. "You are the first outsider who has ever set a foot in our home."

She didn't respond.

"Tell me what is your name?" He continued.

"Do you see what I mean!" She heard and tuned to see the " leader" from yesterday speaking to the elder man but he only held up his hand.

"My name is Merlin." He said and pointed at himself. When she heard this her eyes went wide and she forgot to hide her surprise.

"So you know who I am." He concluded.

"A wizard." She answered making him laugh.

"Yes, well that is one way of looking at it."

She shifted uncomfeterably.

"Now tell me why you where together with the merchant yesterday and if you would be so kind, you name?"

Aurora thought for a second what to say but she concluded she had nothing to lose so she could just tell the truth.

"I met the merchant and his wife on my way from Camelot." She told them, the word Camelot seemed to take them off guard.

"Away from Camelot?" A man asked.

She nodded.

"Do you know Arthur Castus?" Merlin asked and eyed her.

"Is this an interrogation?"

"If you would like to call it that." He answered. "So, Arthur do you know him?"

Aurora had an emotional battle inside her. If she said she knew Arthur they would probably kill her, but hey they would kill anyway. And if she said she didn't know Arthur they would know she was lying because they knew she was a roman and the Romans usually stuck together.

"I do." Whispers were heard when she confessed to this and Merlin seemed pleased.

"Good." He said and caught Aurora off guard.

"Good?" she wondered but he didn't answer.

"Tell me, what was your name again?"

"Aurora."

"Ah, tell me Aurora. Do you believe in faith?"

"Perhaps."

Merlin nodded and started a conversation with the men beside him. The talked for a moment but finally turned towards the crowd and Aurora.

"We have decided now." Merlin began and looked at Aurora.

"This woman is a roman. A friend of Arthur Castus, our enemy." This is not good, she thought for herself.

"However, Aurora has not made us any harm and we have decided to let Aurora live."

"How kind of you." She muttered.

"She is to stay her until we say otherwise."

"What?" Aurora said and stood up. "That is not fair!"

"This is our decision."

"But, I.."

"It already decided, plus even if we were to let you go, there is no way to Camelot now that the winter has arrived. The road is closed. "

Aurora watched Merlin walk away and felt Darin take her arm in his grip.

"We are we going now?" She asked annoyed.

"To your new home." Was his only response.

"Am I not going to stay with Marly?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"No, you see Merlin only let you stay if," He looked at her. "If someone took you as their bride."

Aurora could feel her heart stop.

"What?" She whispered.

Darin nodded and continued to walk.

"Who have bought me then?" she asked disgusted.

"I have." He said and gave her a smile.

Aurora could feel panic coming over her. Lancelot, she thought, Lancelot.

Suddenly Darin began to laugh and Aurora looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"You are so funny." He said wiping tears from his eyes.

"I don't understand."

They approached a tent and stopped outside.

"We are not animals Aurora." He looked at her and gave her a smile. "I was joking."

Realization dawned on her face and she felt the air return to her lungs.

"Here are you new home and family" he said and lifted the blanket, which worked as a door.

Aurora looked inside and saw a woman sitting inside the tent. She reminded her a little of herself with her brown hair and eyes. The woman looked back at her in curiosity and suspicion.

"Aurora let me introduce you to Guinevere".

* * *

Thank you! Feel free to review! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The brown eyed woad looked at Aurora in suspicion. Aurora walked slowly into the tent after being left by Darin. Uncertain to what she was suppose to do she finally, after some hesitation, sat down opposite the girl.

"Hello" Aurora mumbled in an attempt to reach out. "I am Aurora." She continued.

"Yes, Darin told me." The woman answered and looked at her sternly. "You are the roman." As so many others did in this part of the world, she said the word roman as if it was the offspring of the devil.

"Well, that I cannot deny." Aurora raised her eyebrows and looked down.

The woad took no notice and continued. "It seems you are going to stay her for a while. Since Merlin spared you." The woad emphasized the word spared.

"About that-" Aurora stopped when she saw the woman's angry gaze. "On second thought, it was nothing." she shock her head and locked down.

"I am Guinevere." For the first time Aurora faced the woman, Guinevere, and held eye contact.

"Now we have introduced ourselves" Guinevere changed her posture and leaned closer to Aurora. "So lets be frank" Guinevere continued. "Why were you caught? It is not normal for roman women, especially if the rumors are right and you are noble?" Guinevere looked at her for a confirmation of her statement. Aurora would however not confirm anything of that sort. She thought if the woads were absolutely sure that she was of noble blood, that they would dispose of her.

"Any way." Guinevere continue when she did not receive an answer from Aurora. "It is not normal for _any_ roman woman to be alone and certainly not so far north as you were." She eyed her curiously.

Aurora smiled at Guinevere's sudden curiosity in her. "I was escaping something if you must know."

"What were you escaping?" Guinevere wondered. "Your servants?" she smiled sarcastically.

Aurora gave her a bitter smile.

"No. You know not all romans are spoiled and selfish."

"Really." Guinevere smiled at her sweetly. "Well I have never meet one who wasn't."

"That is because you are determined to see what you have been learned to see. Plus I imagine you only meet roman soldiers. Bare in mind that they are trained mentally to hate everything which is not from Rome."

"So it's not their fault." Guinevere looked at her bitterly.

"No! I have meet brave men who have not been fighting for Rome but for many other reasons. Some soldiers are forced to fight for Rome you know and those who disobey are hunted down like animals."

Guinever inspected her for a moment until her eyes suddenly widen. "You are speaking of the sarmation knights, are you not?"

Aurora looked away and refused to answer the question.

"You know them!" Guinevere suddenly stood up and walked to Aurora's side.

"What if I did?" Aurora defended herself and tried to back away a little from Guinevere.

Guinever nodded and spoke to herself.. "Of course you know them. You know Arthur and everyone knows he adores them. I just thought-" She turned to look at Aurora again.

"What did you think?"

"Nothing, I just. I was just surprised of how you spoke of them. With love almost."

"They are brave men."Aurora felt her heartbeats in her chest. She thought of Lancelot, of his voice his smile. She wondered if he was worried about her. She wondered if the knights were trying to save her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Guinevere's harsh words.

Guinevre snorted. "Killers you might say."

"So are you."Aurora spat out in the defense of the knights.

Guinevere snapped her head.

"We are fighting for our lives, for our country and our freedom. It quite different I can assure you." The anger evident in her voice

"So are the knights!" Aurora started to become infuriated as well.

"So it is true then? They are forced to be here?"

"What?" Aurora was taken aback at her sudden change. "Yes they are."She answered confused.

Gunivere nodded deep in thought.

"Rumors have circulated that they did not fight for Rome but, no one have been able to confirm it."

"Well, now I can." Aurora answered sternly.

Suddenly Darin and Mara came in to the tent.

"I hope you two are nice to each other." Darin said and smiled at them.

"Sure cousin. We are introducing ourselves." Guinevere flashed him a big smile, which he returned.

"Are you starting to feel at home?" Mara asked Aurora.

"Emm" Aurora wasn't sure of what to say.

"I am sure it is not her usual standard." Aurora heard Guinevere's snide comment and ignored it.

"It is fine, I can assure you." Aurora answered.

"Actually," she continued, "I am quite use to living in poor conditions." She said and eyed the tent. "My father was an officer after all."

The woads snapped their heads in her direction.

"Guinevere?" Mara said and looked at the woman and shook her head.

"What is it?" Aurora wondered eyeing the three woads. She swallowed nervously.

"Was his name Lestos?" Darin pierced her with his gaze when he asked her.

"Ehm"

"So it was." Guinevere mumbled.

"Guinevere you know we can't tell anyone!" Darin said and took her hands in his.

"They will harm her."

"Harm?" Aurora squirmed.

Guinevere looked down for a moment and then answered Aurora's question.

"Lestos was very hated among us."

"He killed not only soldiers but women and children as well." Mara said and put a hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"I am sorry." She said, Aurora only nodded.

"I didn't know he was that awful."

"Well, i've seen worse" Darin cut in.

"Is my life in danger?" Aurora felt fear rush through her body.

"Perhaps if it is known." Guinevere looked at her.

"They can't know. It is not Aurora's fault." Darin tried to persuade Guinevere.

"Merlin would kill me. He wanted to kill me before!" Aurora stated.

"No, before was just a manipulation." Guinevere mumbled. "Merlin would never harm you."

Aurora turned to look at the young woman. She looked old in a way even if she was young. As if she had been through more than a normal person in her age. Guinevere was playing with a knife, her brows furrowed while she thought.

"What would happen if it is known who my father was?" She watched the three woads while waiting for an answer.

"Merlin would not agree to harm you but some people have lost too much and seek vengeance. The life of an roman officer's daughter would suffice." Mara answered.

"Ah," Aurora said with a tremble.

"Guinevere!" Darin said turned the woman so she faced him. "You know that no one can find out about this. At least not now. Not until they know her." He almost pleaded, his eyes searching the deeps in Guinevere's.

Aurora was surprised that this was the same man who had hit her unconscious last night.

Finally Guinevere nodded.

"Fine, it will stay between us."

Darin sighed and relaxed his posture.

Aurora was a little uncomfortable in this situation. She wanted so badly to dislike these people. She was their prisoner after all. But with what she had seen, she could not hate them. She couldn't even try.

"I most go and see Merlin" Guinevere said and stood up but Darin caught her arm. She gave him an angry gaze and removed his grip from her arm.

"Don't worry. I won't tell him." She gave him a stern nod and walked outside.

"I should go to." Mara said and disappeared as well.

"Well this is interesting." Darin gave her smile and sat down.

Aurora looked at him suspiciously.

"So why were you on your own?"

"For heavens sake! I was just on a ride nothing peculiar." This made Darins laugh.

"So Guinevere had already had time to interrogate you."

"Yes." She answered and rolled her eyes.

"Well what did you answer?"

"None of your buisness."

"Ohh, fisty!" He said and flashed her a smile.

"Fine I can tell you!" She said and put her chin in the air.

"Yes please." Darin leaned forward.

"I was escaping."

"What?"

"What?"

"Escaping. What did you escape from?"

"My husband."

Darin smile faded and Aurora noticed how his features became tense.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yes." Aurora answered not thinking of what she said.

"That bastard!" Darind yelled and scared Aurora.

"Well at least he did not knock me unconscious!" She said with anger in her voice. She still felt the need to defend Lancelot.

Darin calmed down and sat down again.

"I am sorry."

"Fine." Aurora nodded her head.

"What did he do?"

Aurora changed her posture. Uncomfortable by the situation.

"He-" She began and looked up and saw Darin's concentrated gaze on her features.

"He just, we had an misunderstanding. That's all." She looked down. She could not bare to face Darin's honest face. But she couldn't tell him the truth.

"What am I gone do while I stay her. I need to get home."

Darin sighed and stirred the fire.

"You can leave when spring comes. Now the roads are closed."

"So I have been told." She said with annoyed tone.

"There is more but I should not tell you."

"What is it?" Aurora's felt her heart beat a few extra times.

"Merlin wants to gather information form you."

"What, he thinks I am going to tell him information about Arthur?"

"Among things."

"He is a fool. I would rather die then betray my friends. "

Darin smiled and stood up. "I am only telling what I know. Like they say, don't shoot the messenger."

Aurora watched as he walked to the "door".

"I need to go now. Take care." He said and nodded to her, kindness in his eyes.

"Take care."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"I am sorry Lancelot." Lancelot felt Bors' hand on his shoulder. He sat by the round table with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"You shouldn't drink so much" Tristan said out of the blue and took a bite of an apple.

"I can drink how much I want." Lancelot answered and took another zip of the wine. Silence followed. Everyone's hope were beginning to fade, including Lancelot's. They had spent nearly fifteen years in this country, they knew its dangers, its original inhabitants.

"The woads would not have let her lived." Lancelot mumbled and continued to stare at the table. He sighed and raised his gaze to Arthur, his devastated state visual in his eyes. "They would kill her for being roman." Lancelot concluded and no one could disagree.

"There is still hope!" Galahad said and stood up. "We can not give up! She is till out there needing our help!" His desperate voice echoed between the walls.

Lancelot looked up, an irritated expression on his face. "Stop it Galahad!"

Galahad turned his attention towards him. "Look at you, you drunk! If it wasn't for you she would still-" Galahad was interrupted by the smash of bottle breaking. Lancelot had thrown the bottle of wine he had drunk of in the wall.

"Shut up!" Lancelot warned with a sign of threat in his eyes.

"They should know." Galahad said and walked slowly towards Lancelot.

Lancelot gave him an angry gaze but then he slowly lowered his head. "Fine" He said and started to walk away.

"You coward! You make her run away and when she is abducted you don't even care!" Galahad screamed.

"Shut up!" Lancelot yelled back and turned towards him. "You want to know what I feel? I feel hatred, hatred towards myself. What happened was not my intent, it was a mistake. A mistake I regret every second. Even worse is that my wife is missing. She is probably dead, my wife is dead, my child is dead and Percival is dead as well." Lancelot gave Galahad a sharp gaze. "You call me coward Galahad but you don't know, you don't know." Lancelot slowly sat down burying hid head in his hands.

Seeing this Galahad softened his gaze and walked towards him with the intent to comfort him. "I am sorry I just know she isn't dead Lancelot."

Lancelot nodded his head. "I can't hope Galahad. I don't dare hope because I fear hope will not be enough this time." Finally Galahad could see Lancelot's pain. He could hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes and he knew that he had misjudged him. The bond between the knights should never be allowed to alter again.

* * *

"Wake up!" Aurora felt something smash into her body and opened her eyes. Guinevere stood above her with a smile on her face. It was the first time Aurora had seen her smile, she thought.

"What is this?" She wondered and saw a sword lying on her.

"A sword" Guinevere answered.

"Yes but-"

"Merlin has instructed me to learn you how to fight." She continued and took Aurora's blanket. Aurora felt the cold creep up on her and she felt goosebumps form.

"But I can't fight." Aurora exhaled and stood up, still weary from her sleep.

"That is why I am suppose to learn you. I brought you some cloths as well." Guinevere said and pointed at the cloths beside her. "Now hurry and get dressed, I will be waiting outside."

Guinevere had trained her for hours now and Aurora thought she was about to die.

"I can't go on." She said with heavy breaths.

Guinevere looked at her with a sly smile looking absolutely perfect. "You can rest for a moment."

"How kind of you." Aurora said in both an sarcastic and extremely thankful tone. " By the way, you haven't told me why you want me to learn to fight."Aurora sat down on the ground and tried to sooth her aching muscles.

"Merlin wanted this not I " Guinevere emphasized.

"Okey"Aurora rolled her eyes. "Why does Merlin want me to know the skills of fighting?"

Guinevere strapped her sword around her waist and gave her an odd look. "He says it will come in handy out here, in the wilderness" She answered. "Besides, you might be of use to us if you can fight." She added.

"What? Fight against Rome? Against Arthur?" Aurora almost laughed at this ridiculous suggestion.

"Not necessarily." Guinevere gave her a thoughtful smile.

"I am very loyal." Aurora continued.

"I bet." Guinevere said and raised her eyebrows.

Aurora didn't continue the discussion. She wondered what Merlin wanted from her, why did he want her to fight?

"Guinevere?" Aurora stood up and turned Guinevere's focus of the bow she was cleaning to her.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Darin mentioned something about Merlin wanting me to tell him things." Aurora said a little hesitant. She didn't want Darin to get in trouble.

"Oh he did." Was Guinevere's reply.

"Can you not please tell me more?" Aurora pleaded. "I miss my home, my friends, my-" Aurora stopped not wanting to share any more details about her. "Can you not tell me more and give me some peace?"

Guinevere sighed and looked at her. Her long brown her was braided and her brown eyes watchful.

"I don't know that much." She answered and continued to clean her bow.

"We both know that is a lie!" Aurora accused. "You are well informed." She continued, Guinevere's angry gaze scrutinizing her. "I am not a fool, I have noticed that you posses a high position amongst your people." Aurora starred back at her.

"You are very perceptive." Guinevere responded.

"When you have been a part of the roman social life nothing can escape you." Aurora said and remembered the noble women of Rome whom let nothing escape their big nets.

She was interrupted by her thoughts when she noticed Guinevere walking towards her looking first at her and then around them. It took a moment before she spoke again.

"We should head back. Practice has ended." Guinevere said and collected the swords.

Aurora sighed angrily and clenched her jaw.

When they were heading back Guinevere suddenly took Aurora by her arm and drew her towards the forest.

"That actually hurts." Aurora complained.

"Shut up!" Guinevere said and looked around them. "So, I think we are alone."

"We weren't before?" Aurora wondered making Guinevere smile.

"You are never alone dear roman. You are being watched as a hawks prey."

"Charming." Aurora said and watched their surroundings.

"You wondered what Merlin wanted with you?"

"Yes!" Aurora snapped her attention towards her new friend.

"I will tell you what I know."

"Why?" Aurora asked in suspicion.

"Because I to have been away from home and because I like you." Guinevere answered. "And so does my cousin." Guinevere added with a smile.

Aurora didn't respond but waited for Guinevere to tell her what she knew.

"Fine. Merlin fears that the future may be as bright as we all hope."

"You speak in riddles." Aurora stated and sighed annoyed.

"I am not finished." Guinevere gave her a stern look. "Merlin is contemplating of turning Arthur to our side."

"What?" Aurora said with a raised voice. "This is folly. Arthur is a roman, through an through! He would never give up what he has been fighting for for fourteen years." Aurora said and wandered in a circle.

"He is not a roman!" Guinevere yelled but hushed herself.

"What are you saying?"

Guinvere sighed and walked up to Aurora.

"Has you beloved friend not told you that he is half britain?"

Aurora shook her head. "It must have been his mother." She couldn't believe this. Why hadn't he told her?

"Your facial expression shows betrayal." Guinevere spoke. "It really was a surprise for you?" Aurora could hear a tone of sympathy in her voice.

"It was." Aurora confessed. "I wonder if he kept it out of embarrassment."

"Well thank you." Guinevere snorted.

Aurora rolled her eyes at the woads response.

"Was it his mother?" Aurora finally asked.

"Yes, she was of our kind." Aurora nodded. "So you want Arthur to fight for you knowing this?" Aurora gave Guinevere a sceptic smile. "He is just going to change his allegiance now is he?"

"No one said he would. But Merlin has his sources and something makes him hope that Arthur will help us."

"Help? Is the future so dark?" Aurora features become worried.

"Nothing is certain in life." Guinevere answered ad walked past her. "We must head back now."

Aurora nodded and followed Guinevere.

"How did you know this?" Aurora stopped making Guinevere turn around.

"Know what?" She wondered.

"The information. Why did Merlin confide in you?" Aurora looked at Guinevere in suspicion.

"Is he your father?" Aurora asked making Guinevere laugh.

"Certainly not." Guinevere said with a smile. "He is my uncle." Guinevere confessed. "Darin is his son."

"Darin?" Aurora could not hide her surprised expression.

Guinevere nodded. "The one and only and you have caught his attention." Guinevere smiled and hooked her arm with Aurora's. "Beware my roman friend. This adventure may end as you being the next queen"

Well, this was my 23 chapter. I can't believe that I have been able to come so long. I for sure thought I would be unable to finish this story because I would get bored. But to see the response I have recieved keeps me motivated. Of course I would like more reviews:P But I am a lazy reviewer as well, so I suppose I can't complain. I hope you all will continue to follow this story. Love.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Aurora?" Darin came into the tent, his gaze searching for her.

"Yes?" She answered and stopped cleaning the swords. The kind Guinevere had ordered her to clean them. She had said that to learn the art pf sword fighting one must get to know your weapon. Aurora suspected this was bullshit. Guinevere just liked to mess with her.

"What is it Darin?"

"Melin would like to speak to you." Aurora sighed and stood up.

"I have wondered when this would happen." She said and earned a smile from Darin.

"I hope you not nervous."

"No not at all." She confessed. "I have been looking forward to meeting my enemy."

At this Darin's features became dark.

"I am joking." Aurora said and rolled her eyes.

Darin snorted and lead her the way.

"It is nice to see you so protective." Aurora said and starred into Darin's back.

"Protective?" Darin responded and looked at her curious.

"Yes, back there." Aurora said and smiled. "about you father." She added.

Realization was evident in Darin's face and he smiled and looked at the ground."I see Guinevere has been unable to keep her tongue."

"You didn't want to tell me?" Aurora enquired.

Darin shook his head. "We like to keep our secrets to ourselves." He studied her for a while. "We don't like to share them with the enemy."

Aurora laughed. "Ah I see, but I am suppose to tell your father everyting?

Darin eyed her and clenched his jaw. "I suppose it is a controversy." Darin stopped in front of the cave Aurora had seen the first day of her captivity here.

Aurora smiled and closed the proximity between them now when Darin had stopped.

"Yes, I dare say it is." She looked him in the eyes, he had green eyes. He was handsome she thought. She could see in the corner of her eyes that his hand was reaching for a strand of her hair. A memory flashed through her eyes.

Lancelot and herself on the wall back home. His hand coming to catch a lose stray of her hair. Eyes met, love began to form. The pain pierced her heart and she drew back form Darin, her smile fading.

"Is this the way?" She pointed to the cave. Surprised by her reaction Darin only nodded and then left her, his demeanor a little hurt.

She looked after him and regretted the smile she had given him. Who were she trying to fool? What was she doing? She shook her head and started to find her way among the rocks in the cave. It was dark and there was almost no candles lighted.

"It takes a while before the eyes to adjust to the darkness." She heard from the darkness which surrounded her.

"Merlin?" She asked in a low voice. She didn't like to feel so unprotected and not only was the cave dark it was damp as well. The air seemed to make her skin wet and sticky.

She could see human forms before her now but she could not see the persons features. She sighed of relief when she saw Merlin. Though perhaps this was not wise of her.

"Come and sit." He pointed to a blanket beside him and she obeyed. He studied her for a while and he had a little smile on his lips.

"I can see why Darin is so smitten of you." He said after a while.

"I don't understand where you all are getting this from." She said in objection and tried to find a position which was comfortable on the stone floor.

Merlin took a pipe and inhaled several times and finally breathed out a big white cloud of smoke. "This leafs, which I am smoking now, is called Eyrum." He told her and gave the pipe to her but she respectfully declined. "My parents were farmers and we used to grow these leafs and sell them, well other crops to." He continued. Aurora wasn't certain where he was going with this but she listened attentively.

"One day we got visitors. I was perhaps 12." He stopped and looked at her. "Let me guess." Aurora began. "They were romans?" Merlin nodded. "Yes, roman soldiers who were trying to scare the people into submission." He fixed his gaze on the pipe and continued his story. "They had heard a rumor that my father was involved in a rebellion. Who told them I don't know. They-"

"Stop it!" Aurora interrupted and stood up. " Why are telling me this? I can see where you are going but I can not change the past only because I am a roman!" She exclaimed and turned her back on him.

"I don't want you to and I am not blaming you, I just want you to hear this." Aurora turned around and contemplated what to do and then she finally sat down again.

"Continue." She said and Merlin nodded.

"The roman soldiers didn't want a confession from my father, they thought they already knew everything. So they went right to the punishing. My father was executed and my mother was taken as a slave and that was to be my fate as well. However the leafs rescued me." Merlin stopped and took an unburned leaf and laid it in Aurora's hand.

"How did they save you?"

"When the soldiers were burning everything my mother decided to sacrifice her life to save mine. She diverted the soldiers by throwing stones at them." Merlin smiled at the memory. "She knew she had no chance but it gave me the possibility to run and I did. I ran towards the fields where we grew the Eyrum. I knew the paths so well that the soldiers never had a chance to caught me. It was because I knew the surroundings that I survived. Because it was my home, my country."

"I am sorry." Aurora said and put the leaf back on the floor.

"You can not be blamed for your fathers doing. Yes I know who your father was. " He said to Aurora's frightened features. "But I will not tell anyone." She nodded.

"Why did you tell me this?" She gave him a curious look.

"I wanted you to know how you can win a war you are not suppose to win." Aurora laughed. "Why do you all speak in riddles?"

Merlin sighed. "I need your help." Aurora smiled knowing this would come. "I will not tell you things about Arthur." She said honestly.

"I will promise you things in return."

"A bargain?" Aurora blurted out surprised.

Merlin nodded. Aurora raised her chin and started to bit her lip a little nervous.

"What would you offer?" She asked.

"I would promise that Arthur and his knights would not be harmed." Aurora raised her eyebrows. "You can promise that?"

"Yes, I can."

"What would you want in return?"

"I would like information when the time arrives." Aurora pursed her lips.

"So I am to answer any question at any time?"

"For the price that you friends will not be harmed."

Aurora sighed and silence filled the cave.

"You can give me no inclination of what kind of information you would like me to tell you?"

Merlin shook his head and stood up. "You are to be our translator when the time comes."

Aurora shook her head. "This would be treason. I can not betray my friends." Or my husband, Aurora thought for herself.

"If you told the truth to Guinevere the sarmation knights is not our enemies."

"She told you that?" Aurora asked in an angry tone. Merlin nodded. "She to is loyal to her friends and kin." Aurora raised her eyebrows. "So I see. Still you can not assure me that the knights will not be harmed. Are you just gone let your people be slayed in battle?" Aurora laughed a little while she talked.

"Of course we would still protect ourselves. But no fatal injury would harm the knights."

"You don't know that."

"I will demand it and they will obey." Merlin said forcefully.

Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"The knights only have a year left?" Melrin asked.

"Oh, Guinevere really can talk."Aurora sighed. "Yes, thay only have a year left then they are free."

"Imagine if someone would die. After fourteen years and only a year left someone would not be able to enjey their freedom."

Aurora gave him a stern look. The thought of the knights not be able to live to the end of their servitude was terrible.

"You can prevent such an outcome. If you accept."

"Will I still be free to go when spring arrives?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what?" Aurora stood up to face him.

"Of what happens."

"And what will happen?" Aurora continued to push, her eyes demanding an answer.

"War."

* * *

Aurora cursed the snow when it fell to the ground. She considered the snow to be the walls which held her imprisoned in this place. However, even if she missed the people back home she could not dislike the people who were holding her hostage. Guinevere had become a friend, an annoying friend when giving opportunity to spite her often took it, but in the nights it was Guinevere who were there to wipe her tears. Darin was kind but his growing affection for her was becoming an nuisance. She felt cruel when she often tried to flee his gaze but she would not lead him on. Not when there was a man she could not forget. She sighed at the thought of Lancelot. A part of her ached for him, dreaming of him at night only made it worse. Another part still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done. A noise brought her back from her own world. It was the blacksmith who were making new swords. The rain was pouring down and Aurora was safe and dry inside the tent. Finally she got use to the sound and returned to her thoughts. Yes, a part of her longed for Lancelot, another doubted if she could forgive her but there was another part as well. There was a part of her which thought she would never return to Camelot. A part which contemplated if it would not be better, for her and for Lancelot, if she never returned.

"Are you sitting here again grovelling?" Guinevere came into the tent completely trenched. Her long brown her seemed to reach the ground now when the water made it heavy.

Aurora didn't have the time to respond because Guinevere continued. "You know, what you are doing are not healthy. Sitting here. I can see the energy drain from you." She stopped and Aurora noticed genuine concern in her eyes.

Aurora gave her weak smile. "I am fine, I just miss home."

Guinevere walked and sat beside her. "You can return home. We will not harm you." Guinevere added with a smile. Aurora nodded a little and put her hand on Guinevere's. "Oh Guinevere. That is just it. I don't know if I can return, if I want to."

Guinevere frowned her eyebrows. "What?"

"It is to mush that have happened. I don't know if I have anything to return to." Aurora tried to explain.

"But I hear you." Guinevere stated. "I hear when we go to bed. I hear you cry."

"I miss people but this does not necessarily mean I can return."

Guinevere shook her head and laughed. "I have thought many things of you Aurora but I didn't take you to be a fool."

"Pardon?" Aurora asked offensive.

"You clearly love the people you left and if I am to trust my woman intuition, I think you have someone special back home. Someone who has captured you heart."

Aurora smiled. "What made you think that?"

Guinevere sighed and moved some stuff before she answered. "Darin is quite taken of you but I have seen your reaction to this. You are not even a little interested."

Aurora nodded. "You are perceptive."

"You need to be if you want to survive out here." Guinevere snorted.

"Yes I suppose." Aurora said and fixed her gaze in the floor.

"Look. There you disappear again." Guinevere gestured at Aurora making her laugh.

"I guess I can't help it."

Guinevere shook her head and smiled a little. She suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked at Aurora.

"Who is he?" She asked making Aurora snap her attention towards her.

"Who is?" She asked frowning her eyebrows questioning.

"The man you left behind."

Aurora smiled a bitter smile.

"Tell me." Guinevere asked gently.

Aurora looked at her hesitantly. She had been here for nearly two months but was she ready to put herself out there? But Guinevere's kind eyes was hard to resist and Aurora longed to have someone to talk to.

"I am married." She said slowly awaiting Guinevere's reaction. Guinevere raised her highbrows and took a large breath.

"Wow," She said with a smile on her lips and sat down. "And you claim you have nothing to return to."

"Well." Aurora made a grimace. "It is complicated."

"Am I the only one who knows?"

Aurora shook her head. "Darin knows. I slipped my tongue." Aurora added with a low voice.

"And he still pursuits you?" Guinevere seemed shocked.

"I don't think he cares about my husband." Aurora began. "I happened to tell him some things." She confessed.

"Like what?" Guinevere enquired. "Tell me everything Aurora."

"Well, I ran away because of my husband." Guinevere's features became dark. "He didn't hit you?"

Aurora shook her head. She paced herself. Aurora knew what she had to tell Guinevere but it would not be easy. The pain was still heartbreaking.

"I" She started but stopped. "We, my husband and I, we had a child." She took a large breath. "Or we were suppose to but-" Another breath. "But I was in an accident and the child died."

"Oh Aurora. I am so sorry." Guinevere said and grabbed Aurora's hand.

"Yes, well after that things was complicated and I wasn't myself so my husband found his needs satisfied elsewhere." Aurora clenched her jaw.

Guinevere snorted. "Typical men."

"Perhaps but it wasn't just his fault."

"Of course it was. He was unfaithful."

"Yes, but only after I had said that I hated him." Aurora said and stood up. "You see I have been so stupid." Aurora exclaimed pacing around the tent. "I have put all the blame on him when I was the one who ended the relationship first!"

"But that doesn't excuse his behavior. If he loved you he wouldn't have.." Guinevere gestured with her face. "You know."

"Yes, I do know. Like I said, things are complicated."

"Perhaps." Guinevere said and stood up as well and walked so she stood right in front of Aurora. "But after what you have told me it is quite obvious that you have something to come home to." Guinevere put a hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"You do still love don't you?"

Aurora tore her eyes from the wall and looked into Guinevere's dark eyes and nodded.

"I think I will never be able to stop loving him."

Guinevere smiled. "Then when spring comes you will return."


	25. Question?

Hey people!

I have been wondering about a thing for quite a while and I need your help. I have read many fanfics here on but there is one thing I never have understood; What is a Mary Sue?

It is mentioned, quite frequently I might add, by the authors that their stories are not Mary Sueish or a Mary Sue. I have understood that it is negative but not what Mary Sue refers to.

As I am writing my own story now I would really appreciate of someone would tell me what Mary Sue means:) I am a little afraid that it refers to drama, well a lot of DRAMA, and this is exactly what I love. So, what is Mary Sue and if my story is Mary Sueish well then, I guess I am a sucker for Mary Sue stories. ;D

Ciao!


	26. Chapter 25

Update! Hope you like it :)

**Chapter 25**

The winter arrived and left. The days grew lighter and slowly the warmth of the sun was evident again. The first flowers had started to blossom and Aurora thought she never had seen anything more beautiful, more at peace, then the sight of the small flowers on the forest floor.

However, as the warmth of the sun and the spring heated her body the love for Lancelot had reduced itself to a memory. A strong memory, a memory which she carried with herself every day, but still a memory. She occupied herself with various things every day. Guinevere had continued to learn her to fight and it had become something Aurora could look forward to. She had developed a skill but not near the ability Guinevere had to wield the sword.

As a "prisoner" Aurora was not punished to do hard labour but she had to contribute to the society, if you called it that. She had been present when Guinevere and Darin hunted and had managed to catch a few rabbits.

She often thought of Lancelot, how could she not, but she noticed that for each day she thought a little less of him. There were so much things which happened around her constantly. People joined the woads, some died, perhaps killed by Arthur and the knights, some left when the hope of freedom faded.

It was a hard life, not the one she was use to, but it had given her the thing she had longed for for years; Freedom. There were no boundaries, no obligations and no rules. There was a part of her though that was frightened. She was afraid her identity would be reveled. The woads were suspicious of her and she wondered why her? Why had she been sparred? How could a roman be granted life and then live among the woads as one of their own? There were a lot of questions which had not been answered and she had not dared to ask. Her heart still went out to the traders wife whom the woads had killed.

These was one of those days when she thought about her previous life. She remembered the knights and their laughter, Arthur and his frown of worry which he constantly bore and Lancelot. Lancelot helping her when she was drunk, Lancelot consoling her when her father was dead, Lancelot in the rain screaming he would come back to her and he had but, she would not.

"Hurry up!" She heard and saw Guinevere a few meters away. They were out hunting on this spring day. Darin was first scouting and Guinevere was searching for tracks. Aurora did her best to keep up.

"You know." Guinevere smiled. "You have become a little faster." She stood up and looked at one direction. "But not fast enough." Guinevere said with a laughter and started to run.

"Oh no." Aurora cursed herself and started to run as well. She wore leather trousers and a shirt but didn't wear a weapon because Guinevere and Darin didn't think she could master it yet.

"What is it?" Aurora asked when she reached a silent Guinevere and Darin.

"Be quiet." Guinevere said and bent down.

"Still haven't learned?" Darin teased with a grin.

Aurora sighed and did as she was told. She could see now what the two cousins had spotted. A deer was standing at the river drinking. Aurora wasn't particular fond of killing animals, or seeing it, but out here you couldn't be squeamish.

"Will you or I?" Guinevere asked Darin.

"Ladies first?" He responded to Guinevere who already had her bow ready.

"Correct." She answered. For a moment everything was silent before Guinevere unleashed the arrow. It took a second and then the deer fell to the ground, its legs still twitching. Aurora felt a little sick.

"Come on." Darin said and clapped her back. "You will get use to it." Aurora grimaced.

Guinevere had already finished the animal's suffering and put her knife away.

"This will feed the people for the time being." Darin said and looked at the dead animal.

"Mm." Aurora nodded and walked to stand next to Guinevere.

"Especially when Aurora can't eat what we catch." Guinevere said and she and Darin smiled devilishly.

Aurora gasped with a smile in her eyes. "That is not faire! I just wasn't hungry." She said dismissive.

"Yeah, that was the problem." Darin said and started to search for a branch.

"They don't eat meat in Rome?" Guinevere asked and raised her eyebrow.

Aurora gave her a sarcastic smile. "No, we just drink wine."

Aurora sighed and helped to bind the deer's legs to the branch. When they were done. Aurora and Guinevere took each side of the branch and carried it.

"Well, you girls are doing a wonderful job." Darin smirked.

"Oh, shut up Darin." Guinevere said. " You concentrate on your part."

"Protecting you?"

"Hardly." Guinevere responded. "But checking so the road is clear. We don't want Aurora's friends to sneak up on us." Guinevere grined.

Now it was Aurora's turn to say shut up.

"Anyway, they wouldn't even be so far north." Aurora said in correction.

"Well, they might surprise you." Guinevere raised her eyebrow and smiled a little.

"Arthur being up here?" Aurora laughed. "Hardly." but then she silenced herself and felt a feeling most recognized these last months. Guilt. She shouldn't be talking about the knights and Arthur with Guinevere or Darin. This was treason were she came from.

"Now, when we are on the subject." Darin said from his position on a small hill. " We really should hide cause we got company." He ran down the hill and spoke in soft words.

Guinevere reacted at once and immediately chose a fallen tree as their hideout.

"What about the deer?" Aurora asked, her pulse increasing as she heard the sound of hooves.

Guinevere gave her an annoyed look and gestured to Darin to solve the situation.

"Hide!" Darin shuffed her to the fallen tree trunk and then broke a few branches and laid them on the deer. He then gathered leafs on the dead animal, Aurora hoped the riders wouldn't notice it in their high speed.

"Good work." Guinevere glanced at the covered animal. Aurora couldn't quite figure out if she was being honest or if she was sarcastic. Either way Darin flashed them both a smile as he usually did.

The riders were visible to them now and as suspected it was roman soldiers. It was eight of them and they were riding in a high speed.

"Romans don't usually come as far north." Aurora said a little annoyed that she had been wrong.

"These does." Guinevere snorted.

They were lucky and the riders didn't notice them or the dead animal. Aurora stood up and sighed of relief. She didn't really know why she was nervous. She was a roman and she was being held prisoner. If she was as she should be she would have screamed of joy when she saw the roman soldiers. She brushed the leafs of her cloths.

"Who were they?" She asked Guinevere who were talking with Darin.

"We shouldn't travel by this route after this." A worried Guinevere established.

"No, I think you are right. But we won't arrive until tomorrow if we take the other road home."

"Well, if you can call it a road." Guinevere said and squinted her eyes. "Do you think she can make it?"

Darin made a grimace. "Don't now. If she slows us down it is possible it will take us two days to get home instead."

Guinevere nodded and looked to the horizon. "But we can't continue on this road. It is far to dangerous. Perhaps if.."

"Hey?" Aurora finally said catching their attention. "I am standing right here?"

"Have you been easedropping?" Darin asked with a smile.

"Well, of course she has." Guinevere said and gestured to Aurora to get ready to carry the animal again.

"I was standing a metre away!" Aurora exclaimed.

Guinevere smiled and they all started to walk again. But still on their garde.

"So?" Aurora said after a while.

"So what?" Darin responded.

"Which road are we taking?"

Guinevere laughed. "The long one. If you are up for it?" She looked back and had an questioning expression on her face.

"Yes!" Aurora answered. "I can manage" Aurora muttered for herself.

It started to rain. How unusual, Aurora thought.

"I love the rain." Guinvere said and tilited her face to the sky.

"Well, at the moment it is quite an nuisance." Aurora said and shivered. She loved Britain. The country had given her more then she could ask for. She loved the green hills, the deep forests and the fields of lusios grass. She loved the costline, with the high cliffs and aggressive waves, which with each movement crashed into the stonewalls. But she was born in a country where the rain was scarce, appreciated, but scarce. She was afraid she hadn't gotten used to the rain after all these years.

"No." Guinevere answered with a smile on her lips, responding to Aurora's comment. The small raindrops dripping down her features. "It is beautiful."

This was the kind of moment when it felt as if someone should say, "so are you". And Aurora was close to say it because she was, standing there in the rain smiling.

"So are you." Aurora heard and saw Darin with a sly smile.

"Oh shut up!" Guinevere said and the moment was broken.

Aurora laughed. They seemed more like siblings than cousins. It made her miss her own sister.

"I think my sister thinks I am dead." She blurted out when the thought occurred to her. The other two stopped and looked at her.

"I mean, I am probably presumed dead and I am sure Lance," She stopped herself. "I mean Arthur has sent word to her." She cursed herself. She had made a promise not to talk about her Lancelot or the knights.

"Perhaps not." Darin said and shrugged his shoulders encouraging.

Guinevere studied her and then shoot her cousin an evil glance. You might think Guinevere was the older of the two but she was not. Yet, something in her manor was far more superior. Aurora hadn't noticed what it was at first. She had wondered if it was her leader abilities or her lack of humor in some situations but now she could see it. It was Guinevere's coldness, her stone eyes, her high sharp cheekbones, her white skin against dark eyes, against dark wild hair. Her slender body dressed in men's attire. When Darin's humor and lightness tried to ease a troublesome situation, she saw the bitter truth and did not try to dress it up or hide the danger for those how feared it. Honesty was her virtue and honesty made her words hard and appearance cold but it also gave her the obligation to be the hero. Because she could see the truth, share it with everyone, it became her duty to save the people from it. The truth, the facts, the reality of the world was her burden to bear and her gift alone to see.

"You have soon been gone a year." Guinevere stated truthfully. "I doubt anyone thinks you have survived out here alone and I doubt you husband thinks the woads has sparred you." There it was. The truth. The reality. The facts. Did Aurora want another answer? Yes. Did she want Guinevere to say; They have not given up on you? Yes. But she didn't. The truth, the facts, the reality of the world could not be denied or turned a blind eye to. The truth was perhaps the purest thing in the world even though in most cases it was accompanied by pain. It was the purest in the world, except for one thing, except for love.

Aurora nodded her head and started to walk again, the other two followed her silently. No words were spilled. Enough had been said. The truth could not be taken back and it echoed through the trees, against the leafs. It caught a wind and followed it to new places far beyond her reach. But mostly it had unlocked thoughts in mind, which she had ignored.

"The sun has set." Darin concluded. "It will be dark soon."

"We cannot start a fire here." Guinevere eyed their surroundings. "Who knows who can see it."

"We should try and find a cave then." Darin answered.

"Go." Guienvere ordered and Darin flashed her a smile, already on his way.

The rain had stopped but with it the bad things of the world seemed to have gone away as well. As if the small drops of water had washed away the pain, the darkness in the world and left behind a brighter and more hopeful place for them all.


	27. Chapter 26

Enjoy!

**Chapter 26**

The cave was warm enough this rainy summer evening. Aurora, Guinevere and Darin were sitting close to each other, all of them staring out into the darkness.

"Well, at least this is comfortable." Darin said in an attempt to light up their moods. Aurora smiled.

"Yes, and most importantly, we are not wet." She added.

"Those reached Romans! Guinevere spat out. "We could have been home, in our own tents, if it wasn't for those cockroaches."

"Thank you." Aurora commented, feeling a little awkward since she was a roman herself.

"Don't be offended Aurora." Darin cut in. "We both know she doesn't mean you."

Aurora laughed. "For one night, let us not talk about Britain and Romans and woads and this war!" she exclaimed and looked at her fellow companions. "Let's just," she sighed,"let's just be friends for one night and speak of things not related to this matter."

Darin nodded. "Seems like a good idea to me."

Guinevere looked at her. "Don't you realise that this is us?" Her hawk eyes made Aurora crinch. "Aurora, this cannot be forgotten because it is a part of us." She took a large breath.

"I know that, but for one night let us talk about things that make us happy."Aurora said defensive.

Guinevere softened. "You are so very naive."

"For once Guinevere" The elder cousin said. "Relax." Darin patted Guinevere's shoulder.

"Why don't you start?" Darin said and pointed at Guinevere. "Let us hear about your dreams and hopes."

Guinevere gave them an annoyed glance. "Tonight i can't speak of my dreams and hopes." She stated making Aurora and Darin look at each other and smirk.

"You must have other dreams as well Gwen." Aurora said and tried to read the woman's face.

"Well," Guinevere stopped and seemed to find the courage to share her inner demons and dreams. "I suppose I have a dream that some day be a mother."

"You?" Darin exclaimed but was silenced by a glance of the two women.

"That is a usual dream for women." Aurora concluded.

"Well, I want my children to live in a free country." Guinevere said and raised her shoulders. "Sorry, can't help it."

"It is alright." Aurora smiled.

"And you Darin?" Guinevere asked and looked at the relaxed man, who at the moment was eating an apple.

"My dream is that Meraine will marry me." He said honestly.

"Ah, your new love." Guinevere laughed and looked at Aurora. "Forgotten about Aurora so soon?"

Darin raised a surprised eyebrow and sat up from his previous position.

"What?"

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Guinevere thought you were in love with me" Aurora gave him an odd look. "Well, wasn't you?"

Darin starred at the two woman and then burst out in a sudden laugh. "I am sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh, come one! It was obvious." Guinevere almost shouted.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about."Darin shouted back and gestured with his hands how he was completely surprised.

"But the looks, how you cared for her, how you followed her?" Guinevere continued.

Darin looked at them both gesturing for them to understand, when they didn't he gave out an annoyed sigh. "I was feeling guilty.

"For what?" Aurora wondered.

"For hitting you, of course." Darin made an odd facial expression. "I don't like to hit women and I was just trying to make you feel comfortable. Make you feel secure."

The two women sat there and tried to realize and understand the signs they had seen.

"I was so sure." The woadgirl said to herself.

"Well, if I am to be honest." Aurora said and took a large breath, "Then I must say that I am relived."She breathed out and laughed.

"Yes." The two woads said and nodded in agreement. It became very silent after that and for a while they were just sitting there and listening to the rain outside.

"This is rather awkward." Darin said after a while.

"A little." Aurora confessed.

"I don't know, I think it is kind of funny." Guinevere laughed.

"Oh, now she laughs." Aurora stated.

"You really thought I was in love with you." Darin asked again.

Aurora nodded and blushed a little. She felt stupid for presuming such a thing now, it was rather embarrassing because she had as well thought Darin was in love with her.

"That is so funny. I mean. What you must have thought of these last months."Darin continued. "Oh, you must have thought of me as a love sick puppy." Darin hid his face in his hands making Guinevere laugh rather mean at him, as siblings would enjoy the others embarrassments.

"I thought you were stupid because you knew that Aurora was unavailable." Guinevere said and glanced at Aurora.

"You mean her abusive husband?" Darin asked and a drastic change in his mood was evident.

Aurora shoot Guinevere a glance, and the woad herself gave Aurora a curious look.

"You have not told him the whole story has you?" She asked and Aurora shook her head.

"What story?" Darin gave them a questioning glance.

Aurora shifted uncomfortably.

"Nothing." She murmured.

Guinevere rolled her eyes and decided to tell Darin in Aurora's place.

"Aurora's husband was unfaithful."

"Guinevere!" Aurora exclaimed.

"It is Darin." The other woman defended herself with.

Darin was quiet for a moment and her seemed to contemplate on what to say. Finally when he opened his mouth, he surprised Aurora completely.

"Don't take this the wrong way." He began and studied her. "But, what was your real problem?"

Aurora, taken aback, could only murmur a what.

"Well often when men are unfaithful there is something else which makes them seek comfort."

"So you mean it is Aurora's fault." Guinevere cut in, in defense of her friend.

"No, i don't mean it is Aurora's fault."Darin said. "But, as Aurora's has defended her husband many times these months we can conclude that she has feelings for him, and if she has or have had feelings for him then i believe he is a good man. Or descent anyway." He added. "And since i am such a good spy I know that her husband is one of the sarmation knights." Darin continued.

"Do you know who he is?" Aurora exclaimed and felt her heart pounding faster.

"No." He answered annoyed. "Anyway, this means he is not a roman." Darin said and looked at Guinevere who nodded in silence.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"If he was roman we could understand how he could be unfaithful. Because they are mean." Guinevere answered.

"Oh," Aurora said and rolled her eyes at that ridiculous answer.

"So, this leads to my question." Darin continued." What did you have for problems?"

"We had a few problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Difficult ones"

"You are though to break"

"And you are a though interviewer."

They starred at each other for a while before Aurora looked away.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." She sighed. "It is to painful."

Darin's gaze softened. "I could help you."

Aurora smiled appreciatively. "I don't know."

"It might help." Guinevere cut in.

Aurora thought about it for a while and decided to try and tell Darin her story.

"Well, something happened, which made me very sad. We lost someone."

Darin nodded.

"I was very sad and depressed. I blamed myself." Aurora wet her lips which suddenly felt very dry.

"I suppose i grieved for a very long time, while my husband.."

"Seemed distant?" Darin finished.

Aurora nodded. "It seemed like he didn't care. He just, continued with his life and i couldn't understand it."

Darin sighed and looked at Guinevere. "I think he probably grieved in his own way. You must understand Aurora that people who has seen death, felt it, they have developed a button. When things get hard, when the emotions are overwhelming they, we" he added and pointed at himself and Guinevere. "..can push the button and distance us from those feelings. It is survival mechanism, a consequence of a life of war."

Aurora nodded, her thoughts somewhere else. Had she not known him? Had she not understood him? How could she not have realized this sooner? She shook her head. She had loved a man she didn't even know. It hadn't been faire, not on any of them.

"He asked me to continue to live, I just couldn't. I could not do what he asked me to."

"We all grieve in different ways." Guinevere said quietly.

"He probably just wanted you back. He was perhaps frightened to lose you as well." Darin said.

"And my answer was that i hated him." Aurora murmured to herself.

"What?" Darin asked and Aurora turned to look at him.

"Nothing." Was her only reply.

Thunder was heard outside, a flash of lightning was seen.

It was as if Aurora was awakened. She felt life return to her body, a strength return to her body and mind which she had never felt before. If it was love for Lancelot or the situation itself she didn't know. But somewhere deep inside her she could feel herself evolve. As if she had aged many years on these months.

"Do you love him?" She heard Guinevere in the distance.

"Huh?" Aurora asked.

"Do you love him?"

Aurora looked at her for a moment and then turned to look at the dark forest outside. "I thought I did. But now I don't know." She said honestly. "It is not that I don't love him, its just that I am not sure that I even knew what love was. Was it the thought of love, or the person I loved I wonder."

"What do mean?" Darin asked.

"I just, I mean how can I claim that i loved him if I don't even know what love is. Perhaps it was all an illusion, because." She stopped and thought about what she was going to say. "I mean, I just realized that I didn't even know him that well. So maybe I thought I loved him but in fact I didn't. Not in the way you are suppose to love someone anyway."

Guinevere laughed. "You don't make any sense."

Aurora laughed a little too, "I know."

"Perhaps a better question would be, if you want to return to him?" Darin asked.

"Yes, Would you Aurora?" Guinevere wondered.

"Yes, I would." She answered after some hesitation. "If he'll have me." Aurora added.

"Then perhaps it is time for you to return home." Darin said.

Aurora nodded.

"Well, I am going to look around and see if we are safe for the moment." Guinevere said and stood up.

"Now?" Darin asked worried.

Guinevere smiled. "Yes, better late then never."

She responded and disappeared into the darkness.

"I think i should get some sleep." Aurora said and Darin agreed.

After a few moments both were heavily asleep.

* * *

"Aurora! Aurora!"

"What?" She asked and sat up.

Darin was standing in front of her, his whole demeanour extremely tense.

"It is still dark outside." Aurora noticed.

"Guinevere is gone." He said bluntly making Aurora snap her attention to him.

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean, she has not returned from her round and that was hours ago."

Aurora stood up and took up her weapon. She may not be good with a sword but it is much better than being without one.

"Well we must find her."

"I will find her, you are going to stay her."

"We are much safer together then if we are separated."

Darin looked at her and then nodded. "Fine but hurry!"

The rain had stopped but the ground was still wet which made it hard to track..

"This is hopeless!" Darin exclaimed.

"We will find her." Aurora said.

Darin gave her and odd look. "Do you know the Romans outposts?"

"You most be joking!" Aurora said annoyed, knowing what he implied.

"No I am not, we saw Romans in this area yesterday."

"But they rode past us."

"We don't know that."

Aurora sighed. "Fine!" She said clenched her jaws. "There is an estate here in the north." She knew deep down that it was highly possible that Romans may have caught Guinevere. But still, it was hard to always be blamed for all the bad things in the world. Aurora may not be personaly blamed but she was a roman, there was no denying that.

"Yes I know." Darin said more to himself than Aurora. "The roman who lives there is evil himself."

"Well, I have only heard rumors."Aurora answered.

"The rumors are true." Darin responded. "But we don't know if she is even abducted or where she has been brought."

"Well, maybe.." Aurora began but stopped when an arrow swished between her and Darin.

A moment of silence before Darin screamed "Run!" and started to head in one direction and Aurora followed.

The ground was wet and slippery and the Romans, if they were Romans, had horses. The arrows seemed to come closed and closer but to Aurora's surprise no one hit her or Darin. She was not as fit as Darin and it didn't take long before she was behind.

"Come on!" He screamed to her.

Her heart was bounding and she was certain that this was the moment when she would die.

Suddenly she felt a hand pull her away and she screamed only to be silenced.

"Sch"She heard Darin say. The were hidden behind a stone, which itself stood in front of a large rock. If they got away with this they would be extremely lucky. The thought struck her that she was actually hiding from her own people, if they were Romans. However, in her state no one would belive her of she claimed to be a Roman.

Darin pointed at her and then he pointed at the sight before her. The didn't have to look for Guinevere anymore because she was right in front of them, with ten other Romans.

"Where did they go?" A roman spat out.

"I don't know." Another replied.

"Hey you!" A roman asked Guinevere who responded with spiting at him. She shouldn't have done that. Aurora felt Darin's whole body tense when the strike to Guinevere's cheek was heard.

"Retched Romans."She murmured.

Aurora felt ashamed that her fellow countrymen treated her friend this way. But she had to stay cool.

"She won't say anything" A roman soldier said.

"No." Another responded.

"Well, let's take her to Marius." The roman in charge said and started to walk.

"What about the other two?"

The roman in charge turned around and smiled.

"We don't need to catch those to when we have her."He said and gestured to Guinevere. "Soon she will tell us where to woads main-camp is!" He said and smiled. "With a little persuasion." He added making the group laugh.

When the Romans with Guinevere disappeared from sight, Darin and Aurora just laid there for what felt like hours.

"I think it is safe now." Darin said and started to slowly walk away from their hiding place.

Aurora was very taken by what had just happened. This cannot be happening she had thought to herself a hundred times.

"What are we going to do?"She whispered and looked around her, still afraid of what might lurk outhere.

"Nothing." Darin murmured.

"What!" She asked and walked up to him.

"There is nothing we can do Aurora. We are just two people and you can't even fight!" he added making Aurora clench her jaws at this.

"So we head back to the camp and get more people?"

Darin shook his head. "Merlin will never allow anyone to attack the Roman's estate. He can not afford to lose that many men."

"Not even for his kin?" Aurora asked silently.

"I am afraid not." Darin said and Aurora saw the pain in his eyes.

Aurora watched as Darin paced around.

"I wish there was something but.." He stopped and sighed.

"We must get back with the animal." He said and started to walk back to the cave.

"Wait! I can get her." Aurora said and ran to Darin's side.

"What?"

"I am a roman. I can perhaps negotiate with them."

"Yes, because you look so much like a roman at the moment."

Aurora looked at her dirty cloths, her tangled hair.

"Perhaps I cant tell them who I am."

"You mean Aurora Lestos?" Darin asked her and Aurora nodded.

"You mean the Aurora Lestos who is presumed dead?" He added and Aurora's hope faded away.

"Even if you have not met this Marius, I am most certain that he has heard about your disappearance."

"We cannot give up."

"Aurora, we have to!"

Knowing that there was no point in continue this conversation Aurora stopped. She knew Darin was in pain and didn't want to make it any worse.

They reached the cave and gathered their belongings. When Darin took Guinevere's things Aurora rushed to relish him from them. He should not have to bear that burden.

"I can't." Darin said suddenly and sat down. "I can't leave her behind."

Aurora put a hand on his shoulders in comfort. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." He exclaimed and flew his hand in the air. "I know that there is nothing I can do, but.."

"I know." Aurora said understandingly.

Darin turned his face towards her. "I must get her back."

"How?" Aurora said, suddenly their roles were reversed.

"I must at least follow them and see where they go. It is not certain they will bring her to Marys estate."

"Marius." Aurora said without thinking.

"Whatever! I don't care about the reached Roman's name. They are like cockroaches. I wish I could.." He raised his voice and walked up to her.

Afraid of his demeanour she backed away making Darin wake up from his rage.

When Darin realized what he had said he relaxed and searched for her gaze.

"I am sorry Aurora."

She nodded her head. "It's alright."

Darin seemed to lose all of his energy and picked up his things again.

"We must go back now."

Knowing that there was nothing they could do, Aurora followed him.

They walked silently through the forest and after a days march, they could see the familiar scene of their campside.

"I don't know if I am ready to do this." Darin said and stopped on the hill they were standing on.

"I know. But I am here for you." She said and stopped beside him.

"The people have lost an important warrior and I can't help but feel that it is my fault." Darin confessed.

"It is not." Aurora said with certainty. "The people will know that. Anyway she is not dead."She added with hope.

Darin turned to look at her, tears prickling in his eyes. "Aurora, she might as well be."

Aurora felt the pain in her chest. She would not accept that Guinevere was gone, she could not lose yet another person in her life.

"Will you help me tell them?" Darin asked.

Aurora took his hand in hers and nodded. "I will be there all the steps of the way."

* * *

Hope you liked it! :)


	28. Chapter 27

Hello! Here is chapter 29, I hope you enjoy it.

First off I would like to thank Fierce Lady who have begun to help me with the spelling in the first chapters and I hope that she will continue to aid me in the future.

Secondly I would like to thank hiddenhorcrux for your review, you are very kind! :)

**Chapter 27**

Two months had passed since Guinevere's kidnapping and no attempt to rescue her had been made. The knowledge that one of their best warriors and leaders had been abducted and possible executed did not make the woads happy about the future. The knowledge that it once again were Romans who were guilty of this crime did not improve Aurora's life, even though she had become a trusted friend to both Guinevere and Darin.

It was soon autumn, you could sense it in the air. The forest smelt like mushrooms and wet leafs and Aurora knew what this meant. If the autumn had truly arrived this would mean that the knights soon would be free. 15 years had passed since their service had been demanded and now they would receive the freedom they had earned after so many years. She wondered if Lancelot would return home, home to Sarmatia. The thought of him leaving the island made her shiver, she would never be able to find him once he had left. After returning without Guinevere Aurora didn't think it was right of her to. She felt obligated to stay because of her responsibilities to Darin but also to the woads and not to mention the burden she bore of knowing that her people had harmed a friend of hers. It all seemed to leave a sour taste in her mouth. However, even if she had decided to return home this would not have been possble beacuse she wasn't allowed to leave, Merlin had forbidden it! She didn't know why he would do such a thing but she thought it was related to their conversation in the cave some months ago. She had refused his offer, but she knew he would not accept this.

"Aurora." She heard a voice most familiar and saw Darin pop his head into the tent. She flashed him a smile.

"What can I do for you." Seeing his expression on his dark features gave her a worried feeling in her stomach. "What is wrong?"

Darin sighed and shook his head. "The old man have become crazy after a lifetime of war." He seated himself opposite her.

"What is the matter?" She demanded with her voice to know what was going on. She feared Darin's visit meant that it had something to do with her.

"We are to attack a bishop who is coming to Britain." Darin answered her.

He left Aurora astounded by this. "Bishop Germanius?" She asked without thinking.

"Oh, you know him." Darin said with a irritated tone.

She nodded a little. "Well, not personally but I know that.." She stopped herself. She didn't know if the woads knew that the bishop had come to give the knights their freedom. But Darin had noticed she was hiding something and now his gaze demanded an explanation.

"I know he is the one who are suppose to deliver the free passes to the knights." She blurted out no longer able to resist Darin's questioning look. God, she is horrible at keeping quiet!

"Their 15 years is over?"

She nodded absentminded. "Yes, soon they are free to go wherever they please."Aurora thought about the knights and their dreams, she wondered if Bors would take his children with him.

Darin studied her facial expression without her noticing. "And you wish you were there with you husband." He concluded.

Snapping out of her own thoughts she gave Darin an honest answer. "The thought has passed my mind, yes."

"You know if it was up to me,"

"But it isn't" She cut in. "Merlin don't want me to leave." She said bitterly. "Now I am truly a prisoner."she added.

Darin put a hand on hers. "You are our friend."

"One brought here by violence." She said and directly noticed the hurt look in his eyes.

"I am sorry." She said and stood up. "I speak before I think about what words are formed in my mouth."

"And sometimes the consequence of this is that the truth is revealed." He concluded.

Aurora couldn't take back what she had said nor could she lie and say that she had not meant it. "I just miss him Darin. I need to return before he leaves this island!" She exclaimed. "I don't know if we can have a life together anymore after everything but I just want to tell him some things. I at least want a closure."

"Are sure that he will leave Britain?"

She laughed. "Lancelot hates this island, it is possible he hates it more then he hates Romans!" She smiled bitterly at the thought of her husband hating her own people.

Silence fell upon them and her gaze returned to Darin's features, ones that know starred at her with disbelief and betrayal? She wondered.

"Darin?" She spoke in soft words a questioning expression on her tired features.

He swallowed and spent his jaw, avoiding her gaze. He tried to hide it but then he turned away from her as if the sight her made him sick.

"I have through out this time known that you were married to one of the knights." He began. "But to find out that you are married to the confident of Arthur." His temper were beginning to show and the colour on his face became red.

"Darin, please calm down." She pleaded with him.

"Do you know that you precious husband killed one of my best friends?" He glared at her. "Do you?"

Aurora's brown face became pale of this accusation.

"Did you!" Darin screamed.

She shook her head.

He laughed bitterly and through his hands up in the air. Something in Aurora awakened. She didn't like that Lancelot was a soldier but this was a fact known to her when they had first met. Lancelot was a warrior in a war he had not chosen, she felt the need to defend the man she claimed that she loved.

"He is a soldier." She spoke suddenly. "How many men have you not slaughtered?" She could see that the question made Darin surprised. "What did you expect?" She continued and Darin starred at her. "They are all soldiers why did the knowledge that I was married to Lancelot make any difference?"

Darin seemed to relax and his figure seemed defeated. "I don't know. I suppose I realized that you were quite involved in this war as well. You are a close friend to Arthur and married to a Sarmatian knight. You are my enemy as well." He added distraught.

She nodded her head. "I am a roman," she concluded. "I have been your enemy since my birth.." She took his hand in hers. "I confess that I am married to Lancelot and I am a good friend to Arthur but at the same time I see you as my friend as well."

"But what happens when you have to choose one side?" He asked and squeezed her hand. "When that day arrive I fear that you won't choose us."

Aurora smiled at him. "I am afraid that decision have been made for me when I was born." Darin nodded.

"Where did you get this information about the knights?" She wondered.

"From around."

"Well, how do you know who Lancelot is?"

"Someone told me he was the one with the two swords." Aurora nodded lost in thought. "Let us leave this matter and move to the one I was sent to deliver." Darin said. "You are to accompany us to the fight, or when we are to attack the bishop."

"What?" Aurora exclaimed

Darin shrugged hid shoulders. "I told you. The old man has become crazy."

"I can't fight."

"Your are not suppose to. You are to stay in the forest and watch."

Aurora was astound, what was the purpose of this she wondered. A feeling of fear filled her and then she felt ashamed and avoided Darin's gaze. He noticed her cool demeanour and seemed to mistaken it for anger that she was to join them.

"We leave in the morning." He said with a hard voice, hurt that she blamed him for this decision when it was his fathers order. He left without further notice since Aurora stood with her back against him.

What he didn't know was that Aurora could not face him at that moment because she felt guilty of what her first thought had been when she had heard the news. The thought of her seeing Lancelot and the possibility for her to perhaps return to them with or without the knowledge of the woads. She didn't want Darin to look at her because she was certain he would see what she thinking. That he would see that she at the moment was making a plan to run away and return to Badon fort.

* * *

It was unbearable to see the knights and not be able to run to their aid. She stood in the dark forest and watched as the woads, as Darin, attacked the people she considered to be family. When the woads had attacked it had almost felt unreal, it had been so quite before the attack. You could hear the wind in the trees, the men's breath, she had even been able to hear her own heartbeats and then, then the screams. It had been such a mess, Romans, woads and then she had seen them, the knights and Arthur riding to the Romans aid in a beautiful formation. Without thinking she had been proud seeing these giants on their horses in full throttle towards the battle. Never before had she seen them fight, never before had she seen Lancelot fight with her own eyes. She had wiped away the blood from his armor, from his body but she had never seen where the blood came from, even though she had her relief Lancelot was fighting off every woad he fought and won. But at the same time the woads she saw killed right in front of her had been joking on the way here. She knew the men had families,friends and pets. She found herself mesmerised with Tristan, he seemed so full of grace as he wielded his sword, if it were not for the men who fell for his blade she would have allowed herself to say that is was beautiful. She couldn't stand to see this bloodshed anymore and turned around to face the forest.

She could make a run for it, this was her only chance to try and return to the knights, she looked around and started to walk silently to the battleground. Aurora had made a plan but she noticed that it was harder executed then she had thought.

"Merlin told me you might do that." She heard behind her and turned to see a relatively unknown woad in front of her, with a bow in his hand.

"I believe he was correct then." She answered defiantly.

She backed away into the forest under threat and cursed her failure. Never throughout her stay had she wanted to return to Badon hill as much as she wanted this day. She had always known that there was two sides in this war but today she saw it in reality and even though she had friends one both sides, she loved the people at Badon fort. At this moment she could have done anything to return to them. The woad took her closer to Merlin and she along with them now witnessed the battle before them.

Her eyes found Bors and he only used his fist to fight of the woad, she wasn't't surprised when she heard the woads curse at the Romans and the knights. The fight were over and the victory was Arthur's, suddenly fear went through her body when she saw Darin on his knees with Arthur holding a blade towards his throat. She swallowed.

Merlin was standing here, would he let his son die? She wondered.

"If Arthur kills Darin you are dead." She heard someone whisper in her ear. The fact that she had lived rather sheltered in the woad camp with Guinevere's and Darins protection went up for her. If none of them were there she would probably be collateral damage.

Everyone held their breath, she glanced at Merlin and saw tears in his eyes. Before them Arthur stood and still held a blade towards Darin's throat, Lancelot were only standing a few feet away also watching the situation.

Suddenly Arthur lowered his blade and she felt relief once more. The knights were not wounded and since Darin lived so would she. The woad backed away and some moments passed but she didn't notice, all she had eyes on were the man she had thought about every day so that she almost had begun to believe he was a dream. "Lancelot." She whispered and looked at him from the distance almost begging him to understand that she was there. It felt surreal to see him after such a long period of time, it felt as if she had woken up from a dream or as if she was dreaming right now. One year, she thought, one year had she been gone but the question in her mind was what Lancelot had done this past year. Had he met someone new?

"Aurora." A voice said to her.

"Yes." She answered not able to take her eyes of Lancelot.

"I just wanted to say that I am alright." She furrowed her eyebrows and tore her gaze of her husband. She saw Darin standing there, bloody and blue an image that would never escape her mind.

"I am glade." She answered truthfully but he searched for something in her face and she felt scrutinized, almost like she was in front of a jury.

"Yes," He answered strangely and walked up to stand beside her. "You husband also seems to not be wounded as well."

Aurora couldn't help but smile at this and nodded.

"I suppose justice has not yet been served." He suddenly said taking Aurora by surprise.

"They have spent 15 years killing us and now they rewarded." He spat out. "What kind of world are we living in."

Aurora looked at him bewildered, what was this coming from she wondered. "If you mean what you say then today is the day when I truly must chose one side." She answered with grief in her voice.

"I mean every world." He said truthfully. "I cannot hide it from you anymore. I don't like my enemies."

Aurora nodded, she wasn't surprised at this. Darin belonged to one side and the knights to another in this war, the question was; could she continue to remain in the middle?

After some consideration she spoke the words she had hoped never to speak. "Well then I suppose you don't like me." It was done. Finally she had been forced to chose one side and she had done it.

Darin said nothing for a while and then he began to walk away from her and Aurora could feel the emptiness after him.

"I like Aurora but not the roman in you and not the wife of a sarmatian knight." She heard behind her.

Her eyes pricked with tears and she felt the harsh reality give her a kick.

"Then you don't like me." She concluded once again and continued to look at the knights before her.

She knew that by those words she had chosen Lancelot and Arthur. But if she had a millions different chances to say something else, she knew that she would always utter those words.

* * *

To say that atmosphere in the camp was colder since that day was not an understatement. With Guinevere gone and Darin ignoring her she was very much alone. It didn't help that the first snow had started to fall and she longed to the warmth of the castle in her own bed. Without the protection from Darin she received more angry looks for each day. But on the fourth day since the woads had attacked the bishop something odd happened. She was returning to her tent when she noticed the looks at her and the whispers. When arriving to her tent she found to her surprise Darin and Merlin waiting for her.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a gentle tone not looking at Darin. His hair was long and had been so for a while, yet she had not noticed until this very moment.

"Saxons are invading and we must evacuate." Came Merlin's reply.

"Saxons?" Aurora repeated.

"You remember our conversation in the cave?" Merlin asked and she nodded.

"I need your help to ask Arthur to fight for us." He continued.

"How can I do that? I am here am I not." She added bitterly and put down the wood she had been carrying.

"I know that you attitude towards us has changed this last days. Perhaps it was wrong of me to take you with us. It must have been difficult for you to watch us attack you friends."

Aurora gave Merlin an odd look and then she nodded. "It was not the best move you could have made." She started to make fire, she needed any heat she could get in this cold.

"I just wanted you to see what was really happening out there so that you would want to help us to end it. For our sake and for you friends."

"Family." She uttered suddenly. "I consider them to be my family."

"Very well." Darin rolled his eyes. Aurora noticed this and shot him an angry look for his childish behavior.

"I need to know more if I am to help you." She demanded and Merlin granted her wish.

"Oh my God." She said with a pale face after she had been told of the latest developments, the fire were completely forgotten and the cold didn't bother her anymore. "The knights?" She wondered.

"They successfully managed to save the roman family and are on their way back to Badon fort. The Saxons are however very close to them."

"What can I do?" She asked without hesitation.

"We need to return you to Badon fort so that you can speak with Arthur and ask him to aid us." Merlin answered.

"There is no time." Darin spoke his first words. "She won't arrive until the Saxons have invaded the fort."

"We must try." Was Merlin's answer. "Guinevere cannot do everything herself."

"Guinevere? She is alive?" Aurora looked at the two woads in disbelief.

"She was rescued by the knights yesterday." Darin said and earned once more a angry look from Aurora.

"And how long have you known?"

"Since yesterday." Was his reply.

Aurora smiled bitterly and turned away from them. "When will I leave?"

"Now" Was Merlin's reply.

"What do I gain?" She suddenly asked. "Arthur will die won't he? And what about the knights?" She felt selfish for asking this question but she couldn't help the feeling of being used.

"Can you really allow a whole people to be slaughtered?" Darin asked anger in his voice.

She starred at him for a moment and then shook her head. "No." Was her final answer. "I can not."

"You ride now." Merlin said and left the tent. His social skills was not his greatest gift she thought after he had left.

"This will be the last time you are here." Darin said and she turned to look at him. "You are a free woman." He gazed at her and she felt sadness and happiness at the same time.

"Will you come with me?" She asked in an attempt to make things good between them.

"Everyone will come." Was his only reply.

He started to go but Aurora's word stopped him.

"I wish I could be your friend as well." She said honestly. "But perhaps if you will all fight together you will see the qualities in each other that I have already seen."

Darin turned to look at her. "Look," she said and wet her lips nervously. "We have all lost people in this war. I have lost my father and I could blame the woads how much I want but that won't do any good." That didn't sound as she meant it to, she thought to herself.

"I just mean that we.." she gave up. The words formed in her mouth sounded much better in her head and the words also seemed shallow. Darin must have thought so to because he began to walk away again.

"Stop." She screamed again and earned Darin's attention. He looked at her a little bewildered.

"Fine," She said and through her hands up in the air. "We can't be friends." She caught him of guard, she could notice that. "I chose Lancelot even thought I don't know if he is with someone else or if we have a future. I chose Arthur even though he has fought your people. I chose the people at Badon fort because that is my home." She took a large breath.

"Perhaps your people represent the good in this affair but I don't care because I love, I love them." She confessed. "So I am sorry that we can't be friends but I understand why. You are loyal to your people as I am loyal to mine." Her cheeks were pink after this speech and she could feel her heart bound under her ribs. To her surprise Darin seemed appreciate the frank

words and he nodded.

"But we have had a good time." He said with a little smile on his lips that quickly faded away."But now the reality calls us back and we must obey."

Aurora nodded.

"Time to go." A woad said from outside and you could hear the sound of people moving.

"Let's go and fight some Saxons then." Darin said and held out his hand to her. "Will you go and hunt with me one last time?" Darin asked.

Aurora smiled. "I would be honoured."

Aurora had no trouble leaving the camp behind her and the ride to Badon fort went fast because of the Saxons behind them. Aurora anticipated the moment when she would return home as much as she worried about the battle before them. A part of her hoped that Lancelot would chose not to fight because she couldn't bare if she would lose him one more time.

She had been told that Guinevere road with the knights and that she had aided them in a small battle with the Saxons. She smiled knowing that her friend had survived only with minor injures, or if you could call them that.

"We are close to Badon fort." Someone said in the mist of everything, yes she thought to herself, they were close, she recognized the surroundings.

The sight of Hadrian's wall in front of them made her shiver. She was home she thought and a big smile played on her lips. A thought of Lancelot moving on with another woman appeared to her and she felt the small strikes of jealousy rush through her body but she tried to concentrate on the task before her. The convince Arthur to fight might not be as difficult as she once had thought, because she now knew that his mother had been a woad.

Suddenly Badon fort appeared to her and the feelings which ran through her body was so strong that she had to catch her breath. She wished that she had been allowed to ride right to the door to the castle but the her dismay the whole woad population had to wait outside the wall.

"Can I not go in?" She asked Merlin after locating him in the disarray of frightened people.

"I am going to give Guinevere a chance to speak with Arthur first and if she is not successful then you an go in." Was his reply which angered Aurora.

"Why won't you let me go inside? Why won't you let me reunite with my family?" She was tired of being left in the dark, she wanted this to end!

Suddenly a memory hit her, one that was from a time so long ago that it felt like a different lifetime.

_"Papa!" She screamed when he father returned. He caught her and lifted her up to the sky, they were both laughing._

_"My darling daughter." He said with a proud voice. He had been kinder then, before greed had captured his soul._

_"Where have you been?" She asked a little hurt._

_"I have been away securing you future." He said and let her down and kissed his wife who had now appeared._

_"What is that?" Aurora's mother asked and pointed to the cage which her husband had brought._

_"Is it an animal to me?" Aurora smiled and laughed at the thought of getting a present._

_"Forgive me, but it is not." He father replied._

_Her mother had walked up the cage and a frown had been made on her beautiful features._

_"What is the meaning of this?" She asked and shot her husband a questioning look._

_"It is what I call material for negotiations." Officer Lestos replied._

_"A girl?" Her mother continued._

_"Ah, but not any girl." Her father continued. "She is the daughter of a tribe leader up north. It just my guaranty that those animals keep what they promised."_

_"Is it not a gift for me?" Aurora interrupted them both and they smiled at her._

Aurora flashed back to present time and shot Merlin a doubtful look.

"Am I to be your bargaining chip?" She asked with a low voice and just as she had thought her journey were about to end another obstacle appeared.


	29. Chapter 28

**Here is chapter 28! I thank you for your review! :) HOPE you will enjoy this chapter! :D **

**Chapter 28**

Aurora looked at Merlin and now Darin had joined them as well. "Answer me!" She demanded.

"Father?" Darin looked at them both bewildered as he and Aurora awaited Merlin's reply.

"Arthur would not let you die." The woad said after a while, his answer explaining his thoughts to both Aurora and Darin.

Aurora started to laugh. "What kind of a man are you?" She starred with him and for the first time she was not frightened to show him her rage.

"I am the kind of man who will do anything to save his people." He answered not affected by her anger. "Arthur can fight to save us and you or he can chose not to."

"Does Guinevere know this?" Aurora wondered afraid that her friend might also use her as a pond in this war.

"No." Aurora felt relief in her heart knowing that Guinevere wasn't a part of this plan.

"What is this plan?" Darin asked his father suspiciously and Merlin felt inclined to answer.

"If Guinevere is successful then Aurora can return to her people but if she is not then I will mention that the dead Aurora Lestos is very much alive and in my safe keeping. If Arthur wants to keep it that way then he should aid us."

"You do know that I will tell him of your schemes if you let me go." Aurora told him without hesitation and earned a look from Merlin.

"Yes, but then he have already chosen to fight for us."

"What if you lose?" Aurora asked in a cold voice. "Then what will become of us all?" She knew that Merlin decision to keep her might only affect Arthur's decision to fight and not the outcome of the battle. Arthur was undoubtedly a good warrior and a good leader but could one man really save them all?

"If Arthur agrees to fight with us then you can return to you husband and as I have understood it the knights are leaving tomorrow." Merlin's voice brought her back from her thoughts and she sighed. She cursed everything at that moment, it hurt to be so close yet so far from her home. She turned her back on the famous woadleader and looked at the fields in front of her. Baden hill lay in front of her feet, the fields which she had admired from the high walls and the same fields that, for her, had represented freedom. This was worth fighting for she thought to herself and in the depths of her heart she knew that Arthur would agree with her. She shock her head and kicked a small stone on the ground. Lancelot however would not stay and fight but what taunted her at this moment was the doubt that she would not be able to leave with him. Could she really leave the place where she had experienced pure happiness? Or was that just a childish memory of her life at Baden Fort.

"Guinevere will be successful in her task." She murmured. "Arthur has fought to long for this country to leave it to the hands of the Saxons." She turned around and starred at the father and son. "I fear you don't need me therefore you should let me go at once and save us all the trouble."

Merlin smiled. "I knew Arthur is a good man and he is half Britain." He said and walked up to her. "But," he added. "He is also half roman." She gave him a cold glance before he continued to do some preparations and Darin quickly followed.

"Yes, he is." Aurora said to herself and touched the veins in her hand. "And Romans might be many things but once the empire was guided by honour something Arthur has not forgotten."

* * *

The night had fallen and the woads were allowed to camp in the forest outside Baden fort. Aurora stuck to herself and shot longing glances at the small town.

"I saw him today." She heard Darin's voice in the darkness but didn't care to turn around. "He seemed like a good man, at least from the distance." He added with a smile.

"I thought you considered him to be the enemy." Aurora said quietly.

"I do and I think I always will but," Darin paused for a moment. Aurora waited for a continuation but nothing came.

"Anyway, I came to say that Arthur have agreed to fight for us." Darin confessed and Aurora turned around and gave him a frightened look.

"Have you come to dispose of me?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually I have." Darin said with a smile. "The knights are going to leave in the morning and therefore Merlin have decided to leave you on the road some distance from here to meet them."

Aurora's heart jumped at the thought of finally reuniting with Lancelot but she wondered about the circumstances. "Why a distance away from here?"

Darin shrugged his shoulders. "Merlin said it was because he wanted to make you safe."

Not having the strength to argue anymore she only nodded her head.

"When will I leave?" She asked a little more gently and Darin looked at her with some sadness in his eyes.

"Tonight." He answered and gave her a small smile however it quickly faded when he saw her expression. "What is wrong?"

Aurora shot him a worried glance and then continue to stare at the town. The eyes in her face showed doubt, doubt if she could leave a place she had longed for but also doubt if she had the strength to let the man she claimed she loved leave.

"I am just not certain." She murmured and drew her knees up to her chin. "A part of me would like to stay here and fight."

Darin remained silent and watched her silhouette. "No." He finally said and stood up and earned a surprised look from Aurora. Darin however gave her a hard defiant look.

"No?" She repeated.

"I will not let you stay and die." He started. "I can feel in my bones that we will win this fight, we have to, but I also know that it might be my heart that speaks and not my head." He shook his head and gazed into the fire. "We might lose this fight and then the women and the children will be killed and I will not let that be your fate."

Aurora was taken aback by his answer and remained silent. "I know we have our differences but I would rather see you in the arms of that man then see some Saxon take you life." Aurora stood up and walked so she stood in front of him.

"I thought you disliked me." She smiled a little relieved that their friendship seemed to be alive a little and Darin smiled back at her. "Friends or not, you don't deserve to die, even if you are a roman." He added a little ironic.

They were interrupted by the announcement of another woad who had come to guide Aurora.  
"You should go." Darin said, ending the moment.

Aurora felt tears in her eyes and put a hand on his stubby cheek. "I will miss you." She whispered to his ears only. Darin put his hand on hers and they stood so for some time and looked into each others eyes. The woad and the roman. The son of the rebels leader and the daughter of a roman officer. In the midst of the Saxons drums, screams of frightened children and the cries of worried wives they took their goodbye.

"I hope you win back you country." Aurora said when she had mounted her horse. "Here." Darin said and gave her a small knife. "You might need it on your journeys a head." Aurora smiled, "thank you." And then his dark features disappeared into the night.

* * *

The sun had already risen and she knew the knights should arrive soon. Nervous she paced back and forth, every time she thought she heard the sound of hooves she looked up only to be disappointed. A sound that were most heard was the sound of the Saxon drums which filled the air. The fight was near and nauseously filled her stomach time over time. She kept thinking of Arthur, Guinevere and Darin, feeling useless waiting here only to run away. The knowledge that she would only be in the way was clear to her but the need to aid her friends were greater. The only thing that kept her staying was the thought of Lancelot and she had during the night understood that she would not be able to let him go, not without at least saying good bye.

The sound of hooves, actual sounds, made her head fly up and when she saw the riders and the carriage she smiled but then she started to think about the encounter. This will be awkward she thought to herself and didn't know if she should walk and meet them or wait there. As they came closer she noticed that the knights wasn't with them and her heartbeat rapidly increased. Now the people were so close that they saw her and to her joy she could see Vanora and her children. She put her hands in the air in an attempt to stop them and she was successful, now she only had to explain why she was here. Surprised glances were cast at her, some threatening, as she smiled and started to search for Vanora's gaze.

"What is going on?" She felt secure when she heard that familiar voice ask this and Vanora soon appeared.

"Vanora." Aurora said with a gentle tone and awaited the woman's reply. At first she seemed as if she didn't recognize her but then her face became pale and confused.

"Aurora?" She asked and slowly walked up to the romangirl, Aurora only nodded. "I don't understand." Vanora continued and stopped in front of her and remained there as if she was afraid of Aurora.

"It is a long story." Aurora began. "I was abducted by the woads." She continued and stopped there. It would be plenty of time to tell her story or she hoped at least, but for now all she could think was were Lancelot was.

"Where is Lancelot?" She eyes scattered all the people to make sure he wasn't there and awaited Vanora's reply.

"He stayed behind." Vanora managed to say. "To fight." She added.

"No." Aurora gasped and starred at Vanora in disbelief, seeing her own emotions in the others woman's eyes.

"They didn't want to leave Arthur." Vanora answered, still choked after seeing Aurora.

"I must return to Baden Hill." She exclaimed and walked up to one of the horses tide to the carriage, not really caring about whose horse it was.  
To her surprise Vanora didn't say a word but only watched her as she mounted the horse. She could tell by the expression on Vanora's face that she had thought the same thing and that her children probably was the only thing which stopped her from returning herself.

"The fight has already started." Vanora said and took her reins. "You must be careful and ride the same way as we came." Aurora nodded. "I think I know the way." Then Vanora gave her a big smile which Aurora returned. "I am glade at got to see you once more."

"As I am to see you." Aurora replied and Vanora nodded. "Ride safely." She shouted before Aurora began to gallop back to Baden Hill. It wasn't the reunion she had dreamt of all these months and she felt rude for riding off like this but knowing that Lancelot was fighting against a much stronger enemy made her nonchalant to everything else.

* * *

Tears rolled down her cheeks because of fear, but they quickly dried up when they met the hard wind. She didn't know if she would be of use or just be in the way, probably the latter, she thought. However, she couldn't stand by and watch, you never know what might happen. Closing up to Baden Hill she rode the way through the forest so that she would not be spotted by the Saxons. The forest were damp and cool and the battlecries didn't quite reach through the wall of the trees. Suddenly she stopped, in front of her on the road were Tristan's hawk and it looked so determined that she felt inclined to stop and not ride around it. "What are you doing here?" She asked the bird but received no answer of course. She wondered if it was hurt and felt an urge do dismount the horse and look, but that could be dangerous, you never knew when a Saxon could arrive. "Move" She hissed and motioned to the horse to move forward but the hawk still remained on its position in front of her. Finally her urge to aid the animal made her sit down from her horse and slowly walk up to the it. Suddenly she realized how ridiculous this was! Who knew what happened at Baden Hill and here she was unable to just go around and leave the bird, but there was something wrong. This hawk had been with Tristan for too long to not have snapped up some of his intelligence. His eyes watched her nonchalant as if nothing she could do would harm him, it strike her how much he reminded her of Tristan in that moment, it actually made her smile in the midst of this chaotic day.  
"Come here" She said gently and offered her arm to him, as she had guessed he decided to fly away at that moment. "Of course." She murmured to herself and went back to her horse only to notice that the hawk now actually sat on it! "What in Gods name.."went out from her mouth and the hawk flew away one more in the direction she had come from. He flew right above the ground and then he lifted up to the sky and she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. Smoke was visual to her eyes, something was burning from where she had come from. "Vanora." She murmured and guessed what might be happening to the company. She stole a fast glance at Baden hill and the urge to continue in that direction was unbearable but if something happened to Vanora and the children... She turned around and rode back in hurry. The battleground was not her area but she hoped that Guinevere had thought her something during this year.

It went fast to return to the place she had left Vanora and the rest of the company and as she had thought, a small group of Saxons were attacking them. They had managed to fight back and to her joy Vanora were right there kicking and screaming and a young boy were also fighting well, he almost looked roman she thought to herself. She rode to the first Saxons she saw and kicked him from the horse, it didn't help much, and then continued to Vanora's side.

She flashed her a smile and then took the knife Darin had given her. Not thinking she strike at a Saxon who attacked her and managed to cut him deeply in the side. To her surprise a sword went through him and she saw the young boy standing there.

"You need a sword." He said fast and took the sword from the dead Saxon and gave it to her. Nodding she ran to Vanora. "Where are the children!" She asked and looked around. Most of the Saxons were still alive. "I told them to run to the forest". Vanora hissed back and Aurora nodded. In that moment it felt nothing, the anger and the hatred were taking over and to her surprise she had killed one Saxon without thinking. "Thank you." She said and send a thought to Guinevere. Then everything became a blur.

Waking up from the daze she had been in, she could conclude that they had won the small fight. There had only been ten Saxons but they had felt like a hundred to her. Her cloths were wet of blood and her hair were also bloody. It was a surprise she hadn't been hurt but then again she had had help from others.

"Are you alright." She asked Vanora who nodded with a pale face. "I have never killed before." Vanora whispered out of breath and Aurora nodded. "No, neither have I." It had been a surprise to her how easy it had been to take someone else's life but she understood what Vanora meant, she felt tainted.

"You fought well." She heard behind her and turned to see the young boy.

"Thank you." She nodded. "You to."

"I am Alecto." He continued.

"Roman?" She asked even though he had confirmed her speculation.

"Yes." Was his reply and she gave him a smile. "Aurora." She returned.

"Roman?" He asked bewildered. "Yes." She nodded.

"I would have taken you for a woad." He said honestly making her look at her appearance. Well, she thought, in her leather pants and white tunic, which was now all stained with blood, she probably would have guessed the same.

A cry went out when Vanora reunited with her children which were all safe.

"I am Fulicina." A older woman said to Aurora taking her attention from the family.

"Aurora." She repeated once more. "Lestos." Adding her surname to clarify her identity.

"Officer Lestos daughter?" Fulicina continued. "We thought you were dead." She gave Aurora a confused look.

"I did also for a while." Aurora murmured to herself and thought of the time she had first met the woads. "No, I was just..." She tried to find a good answer because it didn't feel right to say that she had been abducted by the woads, even though this was true. "I was living with the woads," how did that sound she wondered, not good she noticed because the two Romans only looked more curios. "Against my will." She decided to add and to her relief they accepted this explanation.

"Should we return?" Someone in the crowd asked. "We shouldn't travel with wounded people." Someone else answered.

"The fight is probably over." Aurora nodded at this. "Should we return?" Alecto asked.

"We don't know who has won." Aurora replied. "If the Saxons have won then we can't return." Everyone agreed with this. "However, I can return and look." Aurora offered.

"That seems like a good plan." A man said and without hesitation she walked to horse.

"But what if the Saxons have won?" Vanora said and ran after her.

"I will be silent as the night." Aurora answered and gave her a smile. "Just stay here with your children and if I don't come back continue, because then the Saxons have me."

Vanora nodded. "Be safe."

"You shouldn't go." Alecto said and took the reins. "I should go, it is my responsibility."

Aurora shook her head. "I am sure you can wield your sword but I have to do this." She answered diplomatic. "Plus." She added. "I must have learned something from the woads."

"I will see you soon." She shouted to everyone and then she finally rode towards Baden Hill.

* * *

It wasn't dark yet but Aurora would have wished that it was. Dead bodies were everywhere, Saxons, woads, townsmen. Her stomach began to make a life of its own but she tried to forget about the nauseous . Relieved she could conclude that the victory had been there's and a laughter escaped her mouth, she should return and tell the news to Vanora, then something stopped her. Looking out over the fields she saw all the dead bodies, the fight may be won but who had survived it. Had Darin? Lancelot? For every face she saw, she prayed that it would not be the face of Lancelot or anyone else that she knew for that matter. Many times during her lifetime she had wondered what her father had been through on the battlefield, later in life what Lancelot must have seen. Always noticing something in their gaze, something dark, something dead and this helped her understand better what actually happened on the battlefield. But nothing, no imagination or inclination from her father or Lancelot could have prepared her for this. It was not just the sight of the wounded men, severed body parts, it was the smell as well, the smell of blood, fire, smoke and death. Her beautiful fields, the fields of freedom had been tainted with blood from innocent and good people. She had no choice but to continue, to find out what had happened to her loved ones. Unknowingly she began to move forward and look at the faces once more. Some she knew from her days at the fort, townsmen who had joined the fight. Who where waiting for them? She wondered. Would she be joining that group of people who would never see their close ones return from battle.

"Aurora!" She suddenly heard somewhere in the mist and searched for the owner of that voice.

"Guinevere!" She shouted and ran towards the girl when she spotted her. Reuniting in a big hug, they both forgot about the pain surrounding them for a few seconds.

"You survived." Aurora said smiling and took her hands on each side of Guinevere's face. "I thought we had lost you that day in the forest."

"So did I." Guinevere answered. "But fate chose to let me live." Aurora only continued to smile. "Is everyone okay?" Aurora then asked and felt something cold in her heart. The question was frightening to ask but it had just escaped her mouth and now she couldn't take it back. "Guinevere?" She said when she saw the look on the woman's face.

"Is everyone alright?" She repeated more firmly and finally Guinevere nodded.

"But it was close." Guinevere answered.

"Is Lancelot alright?" Aurora asked with dread in her heart and earned a sad look from Guinevere who then looked away. "He is." She spoke softly.

Aurora had never felt such relief in her heart and that moment she felt incredible happy.  
He is alive, she thought to herself and shut her eyes, he is alive she repeated.

"I am sure he would like to see you." Guinevere said and shot her an odd look.

"Have you told him about me?" Aurora asked and suddenly felt uneasy. Guinevere shook her head. "I have not."

Aurora didn't know how she would tell Lancelot that she was alive. It would be a difficult meeting, one she had longed for but now feared. She didn't have to think about it long because in the fog and the smoke Aurora and Guinevere heard some of the knights voices, Lancelot's was among them.

"Oh my god." Aurora whispered and felt her heart bound against her chest, her legs seemed to not have the strength to carry her. She had heard people talk about these symptoms but had laughed and thought they were exaggerated but now she understood.

Guinevere walked so she stood in front of Aurora and shielded her when four silhouettes were visible to their eyes. They were so close, Aurora thought. Oh, how she was not yet prepared for this moment. What would she say? How would she act? In her mind she had thought about this moment many times and it had seemed so easy visualizing herself just throwing herself into Lancelot's arms. But now? Now she was about to panic.

"Guinevere, there you are." She heard Arthur say but as Guinevere only nodded she could sense that the knights, especially Arthur, changed his demeanour. "Is something wrong?"

Lancelot! She thought, it was Lancelot.

"I" Guinevere began but Aurora stopped her by laying a hand on her shoulder. This was not Guinevere's task, it had to be she who told them. "It is okay." She whispered to her friend. Slowly she stepped forward so that they could see her while taking a large breath. Slowly and gently she walked towards them, Guinevere followed her and put a hand on her shoulder. A small smile played on her lips, "Hello" she said and felt really stupid for saying something like that in this moment.

Lancelot looked at her for a moment and then his eyes scrutinised her. Seeing him made her take another steep forward and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"This cannot be." She heard someone say. "Aurora?" Arthur said questioning and looked at Guinevere back and forth.

She nodded quickly and looked away from Lancelot. "Yes." She replied.  
They looked at her as if they did not know her but then she understood that they found it odd that Guinevere was there right beside her. She was sure their friendship did not go unnoticed. Of course, they did not know that Aurora and Guinevere knew each other.

"I thought.." Lancelot began and stepped closer to her.

"I know." She cut in and smiled comforting "But, I am not." She began. "I am alive." She looked back at Guinevere to find aid, because she did not know where to start.

"Merlin sparred her." Guinevere said and then added. "We sparred her." Meaning herself and the other woads.

"Lancelot." Aurora said and walked right up to him, closing the distance between them. She did not touch him and he made no attempt to reach out to her.

"I," She felt a shiver through her body. "I, am here." She began. "I know what you must have thought and I feel sick when I think about the pain you must have felt." She finished and looked down. Suddenly she felt a hard hand against her chin which pulled her face up. There he was looking at her face in such close approximately that it made her shiver a little and to his ears only a word she had wanted to say for what seemed like forever escaped her lips. "Sorry." This took him by surprise and he gave her a questioning look. "I am sorry." She said again and felt tears tease her eyes and she took a hold on his arms to keep her balance.  
"I can't believe this." Lancelot said and looked at her appearance. "You are here!" He exclaimed and looked at her confused as if he thought he was dreaming.  
"I will tell you everything." She said to satisfy his need to have answers, " But for now, let me just rejoice that you survived." She whispered. With slow moves she could feel his arms come around her only to hold on to her tighter for every second. This made her relax and she put her forehead against his chest. It was odd standing here with him once again, it felt very unreal, but it felt right.

"I lost hope." He confessed into her hair. "I searched for you every time we were on a mission." She felt his arm crushing her but she didn't care. "I am the one who should ask for you forgiveness." He said with a low voice. "No!" She stated and looked up in his beautiful brown eyes. "No." She repeated.

"You are hurt." Lancelot said and looked at her bewildered, in which she shook her head. "No." She said. "It is not my blood."

"You where in the battle?" He asked and looked at her as if she were stranger. "No." She answered. "But, Vanora!" She exclaimed and remembered her promise to the woman. "Vanora?" Lancelot asked confused.

"She is waiting for me, I must tell her we have won!" She began to ran away but stopped when she felt a strong hand grasp her arm and prevent her from running off. Turning back to see Lancelot standing there still made her surprised but his expression sadden her, as she looked into those brown eyes that once had harboured humor and passion and which now seemed empty. "I thought you were dead." He slowly said and still held on to her. To Aurora's dread her thought were now proven as Lancelot's remark sounded to her as, I thought you were dead and I have moved on. She hanged her head not able to look him straight in his face. "It is fine." She said when looking up. Slowly she removed herself from his grasp. "I am so glade that you survived, nothing else matters." At this Lancelot nodded as if he aknowledge her sentiment. "It was close." He said, his eyes drifting to another place. She studied him as he stood there with his armour on, blood staining his body. There wasn't much in his appearance that had changed except for his eyes. The spark she had found herself drawn to was gone and in a way it felt like she was watching an old man. A wave of emotions came through her, love, anger and sorrow. The love she had once felt resurfaced as if the year in which they had been separated never had occurred, she knew then that she wanted him back but the question was if he felt the same. I thought you were dead, she heard his voice in her head, had he moved on? Snapping out of her own thoughts she focused her attention towards Lancelot.

"I have missed you." She murmured and he unfortunately heard it, why she had wanted to keep it to herself she didn't know. His appearance became stiff but then he walked up to her and to her surprise he gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. "I have mourned you." He said truthfully. Yes Aurora thought, mourned. "It was hard." He continued. "Losing you, Percival and.." He stopped but Aurora knew what he was going to say, it had been hard to lose our child, she thought. Guilt came back at her meaning she still blamed herself for losing their child but Lancelot didn't know that. He thought she blamed him.

"Lancelot, I." She began but was interrupted when she heard a familiar scream. They both fell silent and stood still for a few seconds. "Guinevere" Aurora said and immediately began to run to where she had heard it. Jumping over dead bodies and wounded men she finally located the place where she had heard Guineveree scream. She stopped dead in her tracks and the blood drained from her face making her pale as a ghost. This cannot be happening she thought to herself. "No," She murmured and noticed Lancelot coming up behind her. Tears ran down her cheeks, "no" she repeated. Walking up to the wounded body, she had to concentrate to make her leg move. Gently she sat down beside him and gently took his hand in hers. "Darin." She spoke softly and felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

"I never thought that." He answered and she noticed how painful it was for him.  
"Don't" She said and hushed. Examining his wounds with her eyes she knew, even though she lacked experience, that his injures were fatal. "We will get help." Guinevere manage to say in her chock and sorrow but she also knew nothing could be done.

"Tristan." Aurora remembered and looked at Lancelot and Arthur who were there also. "Tristan can help him." She said in tears, feeling the depredation coming up on her. "You must go and get Tristan!" She demanded in frustration. Sadly Arthur shook his head. "He is hurt and badly so. He is in no state to help anyone." He replied. "Dagonet?" Aurora continued not willing to let the matter go. A pained expression on both Arthur's and Lancelot's faces made Aurora think the worst. "He died saving us all." Arthur said and looked down. Aurora looked at them in disbelief and then drew her gaze away from them all.

"Guineveree." Darin said and squeezed her hand. "I am glade that I found you." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I always knew you would try to save me to the bitter end."

"Aurora." Darin continued and then he laughed a little."I never thought a roman would cry when I died." Aurora wiped the tears of and gave him a rocky smile. Smiling to his answer was all she managed to do. "He saved me." Aurora heard and Guinevere and Aurora looked up to see Lancelot standing there a little taken by the situation. "saved?" Aurora said and looked at Lancelot and then Darin who were smiling devilishly. "I just shot a few arrows at a Saxon." This only made Aurora cry even more and looked at him in gratitude and sorrow. "Liar." She said. "I couldn't let your man die now could I?" He said and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered in return.

When the last breath in his body left him Guinevere screamed in pain and shielded his body with her own. He had been like a brother to her and now when they finally had their country back, she had lost him. Aurora put a hand on Guinevere shoulder in an attempt to comfort her but she felt her own tears on her cheeks. When Guinevere rose she told Aurora to guard the body and that she was going to find Merlin and tell him what had happened. Aurora offered to do it because Guinevere were in a terrible state but she answered that it was her responsibility, they were family. To Aurora's surprise Arthur walked to Guinevere's side and she, without hesitation, leaned on him and they both disappeared in the mist leaving Aurora and Lancelot alone with Darin's remains.  
They were silent for some while and Aurora tried to understand the situation, Lancelot by her side and Darin gone, no it seemed to much to handle. She still grasped his lifeless hand in her hers as if she held on to him hard enough he would come back.  
"Did you know him well?" Lancelot asked. To that she didn't know what to say, she hadn't known him well but he had been her friend. "I knew him enough to miss him." She answered.  
There they were, sitting on one side of a friend who were gone and never would come back.  
"He is free now." She murmured and looked at Lancelot. "Isn't he?" She said smiling a little, her voice cracking. Lancelot nodded, "The ultimate freedom, one that never can be taken from him." Aurora nodded at this and felt soft tears make their way down her filthy and bloodstained cheeks. A image flashed before her eyes, of a lonely frightened girl and a wild man knocking her unconscious.

When she saw the woads coming towards them to honour their fallen warrior she slowly put a gentle kiss on his forehead and said goodbye. "I shan't forget you." She murmured and then stood up, respecting that the woads would want to do this alone.

Seeing his body be carried away seemed to be to much and she had to turn to look the other way but in the darkness surrounding her she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Lancelot. There they were, finally together. She looked at him and he looked at her. They merely stood there, both with a questioning look in their eyes. Even though the fight were over it was the rebuilding of what had been destroyed that would take the longest time to repair and sometimes, in some cases, what has been destroyed cannot be mended.

* * *

So, there was chapter 28! :)


	30. Chapter 29

Hey, hello! First off, I would like to thank the reviews I have received from hiddenhorcrux, lurkspur-ruby73, KimiBrazil, xXxFantasyAmorexXx and xxmadmooxx1995xx! Thank you so much for you words and I hope you will like this chapter. :) I know that my updates have been,...well, not so frequent and I am sorry for that. I already have the next chapter ready so you won't have to wait for chapter 30 very long! :D

Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 29**

She opened the door slowly and walked with soft steps into the room. Galahad, Gawain and Bors had seen her with Lancelot on the battlefield and she had been forced to tell them the most crucial details about her disappearance. She wanted to tell them more and she knew they wanted answers but for now, for now everyone were concentrated on Tristan.

Everyone of the knights were in the room, except Arthur, who had been forced to be elsewhere because of obligation. Aurora chose to stand by the door and keep a safe distant to her former life.

There was a new pain in her chest, besides the sorrow of losing Darin, and it was that she felt like a stranger to them. They had placed her in their memories and thoughts, but could they now accept that she was back?

Therefore, she kept to herself in the background, but even though she might not be observed by them, she in return held a close eye on Lancelot while praying. She prayed that he would not have to lose another friend, another brother. The healers did what they could but it seemed that after all this time death would finally have its final hold on Tristan.

"We have done what we can." They said to the waiting knights and they only nodded as an acknowledgment.

Galahad prompted to sit a Tristan's side. Lancelot were standing against the wall, his eyes cool as if he did not dare to hope, but only await for Tristan to draw his last breath.

"What if he does not survive?" Gawain said out of the blue and looked down at Tristan's pale face. Aurora gazed at Gawain from her position by the door and then studied Lancelot's response to Gawain's remark.,She could see how he stiffened, he drew in a large breath and gazed at the floor.

"Tristan's time has not yet come." She said from the dark and kept her gaze on Lancelot since she had said it for him. The need to be by his side was great and she intended for him to know that she was in fact there for him. The knights turned around to behold the owner of that voice and they still seemed to grasp that she were there among them. She turned away her eyes from Lancelot and looked at them all and with a delicate smile she repeated it once more.

Lancelot turned around when he heard her soft voice from a corner in the room. Aurora noticed this and looked directly at him. He looked quite irresistible in that moment, leaning against the wall and gazing back at her with his dark hair and black eyes and it was something in his gaze that made her shiver. The image of him, which she had carried with her this last year, was nothing compared to the real sight of him now.

She looked at her own appearance and saw that her shirt was still covered with blood, her hair was a filthy mess, which hang heavy down her shoulders. Not a pretty sight, she thought to herself.

Lancelot looked at her for a long time. Her appearance still took him by surprise, she was not the woman he had once known, that was clear to him. She reminded him of Guinevere, yet when he heard her voice in that moment and when he looked into those eyes, he could still see the girl in the tavern and the woman that once had shared his bed.

"Aye," Bors said to Aurora's hopeful comment, breaking the moment between Lancelot and Aurora. "His time has not come." He nodded as if he tried to persuade himself but it seemed to help and that was all that mattered.

Aurora felt the door open behind her and she saw Arthur's face look inside. He walked without hesitation to Tristan's side and looked at him gravely. The knights waited in silence for what Arthur might say and Aurora felt them change their postures now that Arthur had arrived. Lancelot for one became more alert.

"What did the healers say?" Arthur said in a silent, yet powerful voice, not taking his eyes of Tristan.

"All we can do is wait." Galahad said with despair. He had always been the knight who have had it easiest to show his emotions. Seeing him like this, seeing all of them like this, was unbearable and there was nothing Aurora could do.

"Perhaps you should pray Arthur." Lancelot's dark voice cut through the air and all eyes were on him. Arthur looked at him, scrutinized him, as if he searched for something, something which was not there. Aurora, too, were taken surprise and she was not certain what Lancelot would say next.

"This time I would not make a remark." Lancelot said after a while and Arthur nodded thankfully. Then they waited in silence.

When the sun had set, still no change were visual. Aurora still leaned against the wall and so did Lancelot, both on the opposite side of the room and each were moments when they stole glances of one another but Aurora did not dare to go to him, inside she knew he was not yet use to the reality that she were alive, so she observed from a distance.

From her place she could hear a conversation between Arthur and the healer.

"My lord, as I have said, all we can do is wait." The healer answered.

"But surely there is something you can do?" Arthur insisted.

"What are they talking about." Gawain asked everyone in the room.

"They are just discussing Tristan's condition." Aurora answered and stood up straight.

"My friends." Arthur said and came inside the room, accompanied with the healer.

"I will look at him once more my lord but I doubt I can help him." The healer said and walked to Tristan. He shook his head after the examination.

"His wound is infected." The healer said and walked to Arthur with sad eyes. Everyone knew what that meant, the knights had spent to many years fighting not to know how fatal an infected wound could be. Too many of their brothers had died that way.

Aurora clenched her jaw. She thought she would have gotten use to feeling powerless, but this made her terrible angry.

"If there where any hope before.." The healer began and raised his gaze from the ground. "Then, I am sorry, because.."

"There is none now." Lancelot cut in. A thought came to Aurora, distant but she felt the urge to express it. Uncertain she made her presence known and walked to the middle of the room.

"I could," she began and watched hesitantly at Lancelot who awaited for her to continue. "I could go to Guinevere and Merlin," She added, " and ask if they have any aid they can give us." She finished.

She looked directly at Arthur, confident that this was the right decision. "They posses a wide knowledge of herbs, they could help us." She said bluntly.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, perhaps," he said and watched her."Can you go to them?" Arthur asked with reluctance in his voice.

Aurora could not understand why he would doubt to send her to them, did he not want to help Tristan? But then she understood. He thought it would be hard for her, that it would be hard to return to her captivators.

"Will you?" Arthur asked again when she did not respond. She felt Lancelot's gaze burning into her and she could see a hint of betrayal in his eyes when she nodded, but it disappeared in a heartbeat.

"I will go and ask them to help us." She said and drew away from them all. " And I will be quick." She said before casting one last glance at Tristan's pale face and returning to the woads.

When she later returned she found that Vanora and the others had also returned. Seeing the woman reunited with her husband made Aurora punch herself for forgetting to send word to them.

"Vanora." She said and walked to the woman. "I am so sorry, you must have thought.."

"Forget it." Vanora said and embraced her. "I understand that you had other matters to attend to." She said and winked at Lancelot. Aurora smiled a little at this but it did not reach her eyes.

"Will they send someone?" Arthur asked and gave her the possibility to focus on the faces in the room, instead of Vanora's remark.

"Merlin will come as soon as he can." She answered. "He.." She looked at the floor as her voice cracked. It took a few seconds for her to compose herself.

"He is," She bit her lip after her second failed attempt to tell them what was going on. "He's attending to his son's funeral." Aurora said fast and brutally, avoiding everyone's eye contact. "He will come as soon as he can."

Arthur nodded. "Good." They all contemplated at this and gave Aurora the chance to restrain the urge to cry. Darin's face appeared before her and she bit her lip hard to feel physical pain instead of this, brutal, pain. She closed her eyes and and took a large breath. Vanora touched her shoulder.

"Should I get us something to drink?" Vanora said and looked at her with concern, she however waited for no reply as she swished out of the room and returning a short while later carrying a few bottles of wine.

"I think we need something strong." She whispered to Aurora and gave her a whole bottle. Aurora took a mug and poured up some wine to herself and noticed how she relaxed a little when she took a zip. Then suddenly she felt how her whole body became covered with goose bumps as she felt a warm breath against her neck.

She could sense his presence as she turned around and, without surprise, looked into a pair of dark brown eyes starring back at her. Aurora could see the questions he wanted to tell her and the hesitation which stopped him from asking them.

"A glass of wine?" She offered to break the silence.

"Yes." Lancelot said and took it from her at the same time Aurora remembered that she had already had a zip of it. Oh, who cares, she thought to herself. He was my husband, or, he is my husband she corrected herself.

"You are not hurt?" Lancelot asked even though he knew the answer. "No." She said and looked over her body in case she had missed something.

"You?" She tried to keep herself composed but then Lancelot grinned, that grin which had made all women, including Aurora, fall for him, and she felt passion return to her veins. "

Nothing fatale." He said, not knowing how his smile had made her mind go crazy and then he returned to his place at the wall without waiting for her to tell him how relived his answer had made her. That was uncomfortable, she thought to herself and then, to make everything worse, Merlin entered the room.

He stopped when he passed her and greeted her with the Celtic tongue. Suddenly, unaware of where she was, she greeted him back in the same tongue. When she had uttered the word she glanced at the knights and she could see their questioning glances. I wonder if Merlin did that on purpose, she thought.

"What can I do?" Merlin said and directed the question at her. Taken by surprise she shot him an angry look. Why did he have to do this more difficult? She thought and clenched her jaw.

"Do what you can to save him." She said defeated not wanting to participate in Merlin's game.

"Anything?" Merlin said once more in Celtic.

"Yes," She answered him. He nodded and walked to Tristan's side. "I want to be alone with him, except for an extra pair of hands."

"Out of the question." Bors said and stood up.

"Bors." Galahad warned him.

"No!" Bors said defiantly.

"Arthur." He said and turned to look at him. "We cannot trust them!" He whispered. "Only because we have fought together once, once! Does not mean we are friends." They all seemed to have gathered around Arthur in the back of the room.

Reluctantly Aurora joined them as well, she glanced at Merlin and knew that he heard everything they had said.

"The woads have killed almost everyone of our brothers because of this mans orders!" Bors continued. Aurora could she Merlin flinch at this remark but his facial expression remained blank.

"Bors!" Arthur commanded him to be quiet. "But it is true." Lancelot said. "How do we know the woads will not turn against us now?" They could all see Arthur's thoughts and how he struggled to come up with a good answer. "

We need their help." He said after a while. "Perhaps we cannot trust them yet." He said in a very quiet voice. "But Merlin is Tristan's only chance."

With silent steps Aurora snuck out of the room after Arthur's answer. She wanted to escape before anyone could ask her opinion. The last thing she wanted was to become the middle hand to Arthur and the woads. For heavens sake, she just wanted to talk to Lancelot!

She ran quickly to the wall, her legs carrying her there through memory. She needed air and the possibility to think. When she arrived at Hadrian's wall she was breathing heavily and for a moment she stood there in silence, then she broke down in tears. It was too much to handle. Being here once more, seeing the view from the wall, seeing her fields, losing Darin and her awaited return with Lancelot.

Feeling her hot tears down her cheeks made it better for now and after a while she felt her heart slow down, eventually her tears started to dry up and her thoughts seemed to belong to her once more.

"God, how I want to get out of this cloths she murmured to herself and tugged at her bloody shirt. She smiled when she noticed how she sat like a boy. Her legs up and her arms leaning against them. "How I have changed." Aurora thought a little bittersweet.

There were fires everywhere, fires made to burn the bodies after the battle. Saxons, woads, fortunately non of the knight's bodies were among them, not yet anyway she thought.

Then a sudden thought came to her mind. A thought which had never occurred to her. No she thought and shook her head.

"I must not think like that." She said outl loud.

"What can you not think about?" A voice asked beside her. Aurora was surprised and looked up. Guinevere leaned against the wall beside her, typical for Guinevere Aurora thought.

They looked at each other silently. "How are you holding up?" Aurora asked with concern and sorrow. To Aurora's surprise Guinevere smiled.

"Don't change the subject. What thought dwell on your mind?" She asked with the same concern.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "That is not as important as your loss." Came her answer and Guinevere stiffened.

"Darin died a good death." Guinevere whispered. "He died for his country. No greeter death can be bestowed on a warrior, let alone a leader." Her certainty came from her own beliefs. If Guinevere had to sacrifice her life for her country and her people she would do it, of this Aurora was certain.

"So." Guinevere stood up and faced Aurora. "Don't mourn his death. He died for us and now we must continue with our lives." Aurora shock her head.

"Your thoughts are innocent and honest Guinevere. But I will mourn him, because that is my nature." Guinevere nodded at this.

"Was Lancelot the one you were thinking about?" Guinevere then asked not looking at her.

Aurora sighed. "Him, and many things." "Have you spoken to him?" Aurora nodded.

"A little." Guinevere smiled. "I must confess, Lancelot was the last knight I would have guessed to be you husband." She said and looked at Aurora. "He seemed cold and.." Guinevere gazed to the horizon. "..wild." She added.

Something in her voice or in Guinevere's eyes made Aurora feel uncomftarble. "Really?" Aurora replied in a more high pitched voice then she would have liked. Guinevere nodded.

A few moments of silence went by. "But," Aurora began dreading to ask the question. "Didn't he speak of me?" She asked hesitantly.

Guinevere turned around and looked at her straight into her eyes for the first time. "No." She confessed and then she added. "None of them did."

This pierced Aurora's heart and she could feel how her whole face was drained of blood.

"I am sorry Aurora. But when I met them a whole year had went by.." Guinevere said. "And they thought you were dead." Aurora felt tears in her eyes after Guinevere's reply, but she held them back. Guinevere always spoke the truth, even though you did not want to hear it. So instead she dried her tears with her mind and excused herself, ignoring Guinevere's calls after her.

Suddenly she thought of her sister and she felt extremely guilty knowing that her sister must think she was dead. I must write to her immediately, she thought and began to walk to her room. Yes, her sister Sarah, the thought of family came as such a relief to her and for a moment she felt safe until she stood outside her room.

Aurora found herself unable to go inside, it all felt so utterly strange and at the same time all she wanted was to get her life back. With a little hesitation she opened the door and entered the room. She had prepared herself for many things but the sight before her shocked her utterly.

"Lancelot?"

* * *

**So, this was chapter 29 :) Perhaps some of you are wondering why I let Dagonet die and Lancelot live. (I will not say how Tristan's destiny will be.) I thought personally that it was really sad that Dagonet died, but I also thought that it was an honorable death. He died for his friends and in a, twisted sort a way, I didn't want to steal that from him. However, Lancelot's death was just a joke and I cannot understand why they had to kill him...plus the story would be rather hard to continue without him. ;) As for Tristan...**

**birello**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Lancelot?" She looked at him bewildered as he sat in the corner of the room. The darkness surrounded him and Aurora felt the urge to light a candle.

"I apologize." He said and stood up formally, his wit not visual on his face or voice. "I did not want to impose, but Tristan was still sleeping so I.." Aurora held up a hand to stop him. "It is alright. I understand." When he did not reply she quietly closed the door after her and waited for him to say something else, but he didn't.

"My room." She said to herself breathless and looked around. "It looks the same as the day I left it." Aurora said with a smile and it was true, when she touched her wardrobe it was clean. Not even a small layer of dust rested on it.

Aurora opened the door to her closet and she smiled a little when she saw her old gowns. "I cannot believe this." She whispered. Many things had gone through her mind when she had opened the door. She was quite confident that she would find the room empty or full of another persons belongings. She was, however, not prepared to find everything intact and so well preserved.

When she had studied the most part of her old room she sat herself on the bed, with her back facing Lancelot. He was a ghost to her in that moment and because he had not said anything, she actually wondered if she had imagined him. Perhaps she was seeing her heart's desire.

"I didn't expect to find my room in this state." She confessed truthfully. Lancelot sighed and seated himself once more in the chair.

"You must thank Arthur for that." When he finally spoke, she turned around to look at him but he avoided her glance. "If I had decided.." He stopped. "I didn't think you would come back." He finished.

Aurora nodded in understandingly and then turned back and concentrated her eyes on the dark floor.

"Please." She then heard. "Turn around." His dark voice demanded her and she could do nothing else but obey. Lancelot walked to the bed and also seated himself.

"I don't know what to say.." He began. "I suppose I should tell you what happened." Aurora said in response.

"Yes, please." He said with relief on his features. "I have spent so many nights wondering." He said silently.

Aurora swallowed."Well, I was captured by the woads, as you may know." She added and Lancelot nodded.

"When we didn't find your body, we guessed that. But something I have been wondering is where you planned to go that night." He then asked. "You didn't take any belongings." He continued and looked around the room.

"Honestly, I don't know. I have asked myself the same question, but I think I only wanted to escape for a moment." After some hesitation she took his hand in hers and demanded him to look at her with her eyes.

"I always planned to come back." Aurora said to him. She wanted to reassure him that she always meant to return to him, but she didn't know if she meant the night she had run away or after her stay with the woads.

"However, things didn't go as planned and I ended up living with the woads." She let go of his Lancelot's hand nervously.

"Why did they spare you?" Lancelot asked and she could feel his curiosity and Aurora glanced at him. She knew that if she told him about Merlin's plans he would be furious, but she had to be honest.

"Merlin wanted me to persuade Arthur to fight for them." Aurora awaited Lancelot's response but nothing happened. A little confused she continued. "He thought that if I was alive I could help him talk to Arthur."

Lancelot nodded."Do you think he would have killed you if he didn't want Arthur's help?" Lancelot asked sternly.

"I am not sure." Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "Guinevere said he would not want to kill me but there were others who really would, considering who my father was."

"So, they kept you alive." Lancelot muttered to himself and she could see some fire in his eyes.

"Yes." She replied even though his words were not meant for her.

"And then you befriended them." For the first time Aurora felt his gaze directly upon her and she felt utterly uncomfortable. "Some, yes." Aurora confessed, but Lancelot remained blank. Aurora waited for him to ask about Darin. Aurora was about to tell him more when he interrupted her.

"I" Lancelot began and looked at her. "Arthur prayed for you and I scorned him for it." Lancelot hide his face with his hands when he said this. "A part of my think his prayers kept you alive. Arthur's prayers, not mine."

His confession broke her heart. To see him blame himself but also to know he truly had thought she was dead. Fear lingered in her heart. A single thought haunting her mind.

"You could not know." She tried to console him, but to no avail.

"And what happened the night you left." He said and stood up. "I don't even know what to say in my defense."

"I do." She tried to find his eyes but it was to dark. "Lancelot, I must tell you something I have thought about for over a year. Ever since our fight that night.."

"About that night.." Lancelot started again.

"No, wait. Lancelot," Suddenly she couldn't get the words out. This was the moment she had been waited for but what if it didn't lead to the end she had imagined?

"Lancelot, I never blamed you for my miscarriage." She said and felt a stone fall from her chest. "I blamed myself and in my grief I...I locked myself up. It felt as if I had disappointed you, like had betrayed you and myself." The tears came even thought she hated them.

"That moment on the stairs. You can't know how many times I have looked back, cursing myself for the decisions I made that day." She stood up in desperation and walked to the window.

"And for every day since the night I rode off to.." She threw her arms up in the air. "To god know where. I have asked for absolution for the pain I caused you." She stopped and seated herself on the windowsill, wiping away the tears which now stained her cheeks.

Lancelot remained where he stood and she could see how pale he looked against his black cloths. "I caused you pain." He whispered after a while."I ran to that barwhench.." He clenched his jaw.

"I understand Aurora." He looked deep into her soul, she shivered under his gaze. "I have too looked back to a single moment, wanting, thinking how everything might have happened differently." His knightly posture disappeared and he seemed defeated before her eyes.

"Knowing that that was the last sight you had seen before.." He didn't continue, but she understood what was on the tip of his tongue.

"Before I eligible died." She whispered and then she felt so certain that her worst fear would in fact be real.

"I forgive you Lancelot." Aurora whispered and walked up to him. "I forgive you for everything that happened that night." He took her hands in his.

"No." He said defiantly and looked at the floor.

"Lancelot, look at me." He raised his head and fixed his brown eyes on hers.

"I forgive you." Aurora said once more and with this Lancelot took her hands and kissed them, it seemed by the look in his eyes, that he considered her to be an angel. As if the absolution she had given him made her divine.

"Why?" He whispered making her smile a little.

"I am not sure." She answered truthfully. "Because I see my own part of what happened that night, because during this year I have seen and experience more death and pain then I have in my entire life." She put her hand on his chest and looked at her eyes in his. "And because I know that a person can do mistakes which betray his heart and I have to believe that you would have betrayed your heart if you had shared her bed." Aurora finished.

"Aurora." Lancelot said and took her in his arms. "I would never have let it go so far." He said and then Lancelot said the words she had hoped and feared he would say. "Because my heart was yours, and I would have betrayed it, myself and you if I had shared her bed." He said and kissed her cheeks.

"It is alright." Aurora said but she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. "Lancelot do you forgive me?" She asked. "Because I, did in fact, break your heart first."

Lancelot smiled and looked at her. "You already forgiven." His dark voice said and Aurora smiled but Lancelot could see the pain in her eyes.

"Aurora." He said and took her in his arms once again. "It is behind us." Aurora forgot the words she had meant to say and for a moment she forget about everything. When they drew away from each other Aurora asked Lancelot about Dagonet.

"He sacrificed himself for you." She consoled him. "For his brothers, no greater death can be bestowed on a knight." She said thinking about Guinevere's words before. Lancelot drifted away in his own thoughts.

"What happened out there?" She asked feeling nervous. "Where?" Lancelot looked at her bewildered.

"In the battle. Guinevere said it was close and the Darin said.." She stopped and lowered her head. Lancelot studied her and then replied. "I saw that Guinevere was fighting a Saxon and she was losing." He explained. "So I jumped into the dance, but he was better then a thought." Lancelot sighed.

"No," He then said. "He was smarter. When I thought I had him he took a crossbow."

"Lancelot?" Aurora moved closer to him, scrutinizing him after wounds. "The arrow hit my arm." Lancelot said and touched his left arm. "Right before the Saxon shoot, he himself was hit by an arrow."

Aurora looked at him. "Darin." She whispered.

"Yes, I know that now." Lancelot said. Aurora nodded and looked away. God, how she wanted to thank Darin for his deed. She would live in gratitude for the rest of her life, with no chance to repay him. Her gaze was caught by the wardrobe in her room and when she looked back she had a smile on her face.

"This room remind me of so many moments." Lancelot looked at her, a smile playing on his lips as well.

"Yes, for me to." For moment they looked at each other in sympathy. The moments they had shared flashing through their minds.

_"What did I just say?" Aurora wondered." That thing.." he gestured, but Aurora only looked amused at him."Thing?" " Yes, about you not lacking experience?"."Oh that, well Lancelot I meant exactly what I said" she answered. "Now, if you don't mind" she said and pulled his hand of the door." I would like to go to bed, it has been a long day".* _

_"Who else?" he asked. She but merely whispered the answer and Lancelot got a look of surprise and happiness on his face. "Our child" he repeated.* _

_"How are you feeling today?" he asked lowing his head to her stomach. She laughed. "He can't hear you" she said and Lancelot snapped up his head. "He?" he asked surprised.*_

Lancelot looked at her smiling. "Good memories." He said and Aurora nodded.

"Is it just memories?" Aurora stuttered with a silent voice, catching Lancelot off guard.

Aurora knew she had to say it. "Lancelot, we have forgiven each other." She drew away from him, backed away from him as if the mere image of him hurt her. "But, it is not enough is it?" Aurora continued and saw how perplexed Lancelot looked, but it had to be said.

"Aurora.." He started but then he starred at her and she could see how her words reached his heart. Aurora's eyes were round of realization and sorrow.

"You said it yourself. You have mourned me." Her voice as silent and deadly like and assassin. "You loved me." She continued emphasizing on the past term. "But, when we move on, our feelings." Aurora swallowed. "They change." Lancelot glanced at her and clinched his jaw.

"Is that what happened for you?" His voice struck her like his sword has in her dream.

"What?" She asked her brows confused.

"Did you move on with him?" His words cut through her when she realized what he meant.

"Lancelot, no." She shook her head. "I saw you." Lancelot continued.

"I have never seen you mourn someone like that before except for our child." He walked up to her and now his posture was harsh and stern. "You said it yourself Aurora. Our hearts move on."

Aurora only shook her head unable say anything. "I loved him yes." She began. "But only as a brother. Lancelot I never moved on." Lancelot relaxed a little. "I always knew you were alive and my heart never faltered." She finished.

When Lancelot looked at her, he understood she was taking about him. If he had moved on and he realized that she was right. "I am sorry." Lancelot said with despair in his voice.

"Tell me the truth Lancelot." Aurora took her hand on his cheek and looked him deep in his eyes. "Did you move on?" They were both silent.

"I grieved" He finally said. "You remained in my memories." He answered and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"I understand." Aurora said and lowered her eyes."I feared for this." Aurora said truthfully and remained by his side. "I feared that what we had before I left." She glanced at him. "Would not be enough." Aurora's voice choked as she said it. "

I wanted it be." Lancelot whispered looking as shocked as he sounded. "When I saw you.." He grasped her shoulders eagerly. "There on the battlefield with Guinevere, I thought I was dreaming. That I had died in the battle on gone to meet you."

Aurora smiled and felt her tears in the corner of her mouth. "sounds enchanting." She whispered in return.

"You were." Lancelot said and wiped a few of her tears away. "I have wished every night that you would be alive." He continued. "Because I love you Aurora." He said with confidence in his voice. "Not loved, but love." He continued and held on to her by her shoulders. "And when I realized that you were alive and that I was too, I was so shocked and happy. My wish had come true."

Lancelot looked away from her, composing strength to say what he had too. "But, you are not the same person anymore. I saw it on the battlefield, in Tristan's room." Lancelot took hold off her hands, caressing them as he tried to give strength to himself and Aurora.

"But, that is not the main thing, it is just to much." Lancelot said after a while and Aurora nodded and she backed away from him. "I love you Aurora, but I cannot be with you." Lancelot said.

Aurora swallowed. "I feared that you would feel this way." Aurora turned around and looked away from him. "

I don't understand it myself." Lancelot said truthfully. "It is the same things that connects us, which also divides us. As if there is to much history, to much that has happened to comprehend." Aurora remained silent, but inside she was torn apart.

"Aurora." Lancelot reached out a hand and Aurora sensed his approach.

"I am fine." She turned around and gave him a smile. "I hoped that you would safe and alive and you are." Opening the door, she motioned for him to go.

"You should go to Tristan now." She said with a confident voice and kept her smile on her face. "He needs you." Lancelot starred at her and nodded.

"You should come too." Lancelot said and accepted her need to speak of other matters. "To see your miraculous return gives hope to us all."

Aurora nodded. "I will come later. I just need some time alone." She finished. Lancelot nodded and walked up to her.

"You will always belong here, among us." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

Aurora smiled. "Go now." She said and hushed at the door. "You don't want to miss when he wakes up".

Lancelot gave her a concerned glance and on his way out he stopped and turned around with some hesitation.

"With you, I always felt free." Then he walked out of her room and a part of her life.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! :)


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone! So, finally an update! I know that it has taken a while, been away on a trip, but it is coming to an end soooonnnn. :) Thank you Kate Roswell for you review, I will think about how I will do about Cleo's letter. :) **

**Otherwise, just enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 31**

Aurora walked with Guinevere on Hadrian 's Wall. The harsh wind was cold and Aurora shivered under her white fur coat.

"Do thank Merlin for his help with Tristan. I don't think Tristan would have survived without his help and knowledge." Aurora said and continued to gaze in front her. Guinevere was very concentrated on the ground, deep into her own thoughts yet still controlling each step she took.

"I will." Was her only response. "How is he doing?" She asked after a while and Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "Better, but he still has a fever." Guinevere nodded. "It is a true wonder that he is alive." The woad murmured. "It certainly is." Aurora replied and then they fell silent once more.

"How are you doing?" Guinevere asked silently and Aurora glanced at her, this was the question Aurora had been waiting for and feared for.

"Do you mean after my honest encounter with Lancelot?" She said and earned a nod from the woadgirl. "I am," She inhaled. "Surviving." She closed her eyes and composed the feelings inside her, trying to concentrate on the sounds around her instead of her own thoughts.

"I am sorry." She heard Guinevere reply and she forced her eyes open, but remained silent. She didn't say anything because she did not like to speak of Lancelot with others. It felt very uncomfortable even to speak with Guinevere about him these last days; she had not her emotions fully under control yet.

"It is odd." Guinevere began and stopped, making Aurora stop also. "What is?" Aurora enquired curiously. "You." Guinevere answered simply, smiling. "To see you in these dresses, to see how roman you are." Guinevere motioned at Aurora's clothes and Aurora herself looked at her roman attire, touching her gold earings.

Aurora smiled. "It is just as odd for me to see you in dress." She responded making Guinevere laugh. "I suppose so." Her sudden outburst made Aurora smile. "Do you feel at peace now?" Guinevere asked suddenly, taking Aurora by surprise. "What do you mean?" She asked to avoid answering. "Here, at the fort, are you at peace now that you are home?" Honestly Aurora wanted to answer no because these recent days had made her realize that Lancelot was the person who had made this fort her home. Without him, she didn't know if she could call it home, but to say this to Guinevere? No. "I do." She lied, ignoring the guilt she felt.

"Good." Guinevere answered seemingly believing her lie. "I must tell you Aurora that the main reason for visiting you today was to tell you about Darin's funeral." She saw how Guinevere stiffened when she mentioned Darin's name and Aurora put a comforting hand on the woads shoulder.

"Yes?" Aurora replied. "I wanted to tell you that it is to be held tonight and that you are allowed to attend." Aurora raised her eyebrows, she had expected that she might not be invited and was surprised that she was.

"They want a roman to attend his funeral?" She asked puzzled earning an annoyed glance from Guinevere. "Don't" Was her only reply, then she gazed down her feet. "Besides," Guinevere began, a soft pink shimmer on her face, "The knights and Arthur are also invited." Guinevere finished. "Oh." Aurora said surprised. "Merlin wants to close the rift between us." The woad explained.

"I see." The roman girl nodded her head. "Well, I will see you tonight then." Aurora responded letting go of Guinevere's shoulder.

"Yes, you will. I am sorry that I cannot stay longer but there is so much to with the funeral."

Aurora smiled a little. "I understand." She said and Guinevere nodded in return. "I will see you tonight." Guinevere said and then she walked away. During their conversation it had been snowing, making Guinevere leave a path of footsteps behind her. Aurora remained were she stood looking after her, following the woad with her eyes. When Guinevere disappeared, she turned around and began walking once more. She walked with soft and quiet steps, slowly making her way forward. Then she heard blades connecting and looked down on her left, seeing the training grounds. Her breath stopped when she saw the knights training. She could feel how the time seemed to slow down as she gazed at him and she felt her weakness when she found that she could not look away. He was laughing she thought to herself. How could he laugh, she thought selfishly.

"Milady." She heard from afar, interrupting her thoughts. When she looked behind her, one of Arthur's personal helpers stood there. "Yes?" She answered a little embarrassed with being caught spying on the knights.

"My lord Arthur requests an audience with milady." Aurora looked at him confused. "Now?" She asked and shivered when a cold wind came bursting down on them. "Now." The man replied. "Very well." Aurora said not wanting to be outside anymore. "Follow me, milady." He said and she did, leaving the coldness behind her.

* * *

"Aurora." Arthur said and came towards her. "How I am glad to see you well." He gave her a hug and she returned it. "You can go for today." Arthur said to the man who had collected her and he left.

"Please sit down." Arthur said to her, showing her to a chair next to the fireplace. "Wine?" Arthur gave her glace and she took it. "Thank you." She said, it was warm inside Arthur's room and she relaxed when she felt the warmth of the fire reach her body. Arthur had seated himself opposite her, but also next to the fireplace and he looked at her as if he was looking at a ghost.

"I prayed that you would survive." He said smiling and she blushed a little. "I am very grateful."She replied honestly. Arthur tilted his head and starred at her. "It is truly a wonder having you here. There is so much that has happened." He began, shrugging his shoulders. "I have heard so many things about Rome recently that I don't know what the truth is anymore." He confessed." And I think you are the only I can speak with about this matter, you are probably the only one that can understand." His words made her feel uneasy and worried what he was talking about. "What is the matter Arthur?" She asked silently. "I have been told." Arthur stopped and looked down. "I have been told that Pelagius have been executed." He continued his pain evident in his voice. "I am so sorry." Aurora leaned forward in the chair. "I know that he was very important to you." She continued and tried to make eye contact. "Like a father." Arthur replied lost in thought. He shook his head and returned from his own world back to the room. "It seems that Rome is not the place I thought it was." Aurora looked away from him. She had known about Rome for a long time, but had not dared to speak of it with Arthur. His world would have been turned upside down and now she could see that it had. Aurora felt his gaze on her and looked at him.

"I fear Rome have begun to fall, it is devouring itself." She responded honestly and Arthur nodded. "That is why I have decided stay here in Britannia." She snapped her head up, utterly surprised. "Stay?" She asked. "Yes, here we can have the chance to build something new." He spoke passionately but Aurora felt doubt in her heart. "And the woads?" She enquired.

"We would be united as one people." Aurora frowned. "One people?" She asked with doubt still in her voice. "Arthur, the woads," She looked at him frustrated trying to find the words. "This is their land, what makes you think they would share it?" Arthur smiled. "I understand your doubt, but it is possible Aurora." He raised his head. "The people would unite under one leader." His intentions dawned on her and she felt her mouth open slightly. "One leader?" She repeated and eyed him. "Would you be that leader?" Arthur nodded. She was to chocked to ask any more questions and leaned back into the chair and tried to comprehend what he had told her.

"I understand that this must come as big news to you." She nodded in response. "And the true matter, which I brought you here to discuss, is however for more sensitive." Once more he caught her by surprise and woke her curiosity. "Much has happened, during these last weeks." For the first time she could sense that Arthur was nervous, making her wonder what would come next and she took a zip of her wine to brace herself.

"I have been becoming quite close to the lady Guinevere." Hearing Guinevere being called Lady made Aurora choke on her wine, but she was able to hide it. "Really?" She said, coughing a little. "Yes, I know it must be odd that I have developed feelings for a woman who, well, who belongs to a people which have been my enemies these past 15 years." A little, Aurora thought but remained it to herself.

"And Guinevere returns your affection?" She asked instead. "I believe that she does." He said hesitantly. "But I must confess that I am not certain. I have seen some of her qualities these past weeks, but I don't dare to say that I know her character." Aurora raised her eyebrows. "To speak plainly Aurora." He said and looked slightly ashamed. "With Guinevere by my side, she and I could unite the people in this country and make peace. However, this is also why I have not asked her yet. As much as our union would be beneficial, I am afraid she will feel inclined to say yes." He sighed and laid his hand to cover his eyes. "And I don't want a wife who has been forced to marry me." Aurora just looked at him choked. Why had Guinevere not spoken to her?

"I..." Aurora stopped; she was too stunned to say anything. "Much has happened, I can hear." She murmured, making Arthur nod.

"You know her." Arthur said and leaned forward. "Can you tell me who she is?" Aurora looked at him. "I don't...Arthur." She said and tried to avoid his gaze.

"Do you think she could say yes even if she didn't care about me?" He finally said their entire conversation leading up to this single question. She starred at him, their eyes locked to each others, as she thought about Guinevere and the woadgirls on words. Yes, she thought, Guinevere would sacrifice her own life to make a better life for her people, but this? She closed her eyes in an attempt to clear her thoughts. She felt conflicted. Guinevere had not spoken to her, so she did not know how the woad felt, but Arthur had asked about her character. Would Guinevere marry a man, Arthur, for her people?

"Guinevere would never marry a man she disliked." Aurora said finally. "She is like you Arthur, a champion for her people, but a life married to a man she did not care for?" Aurora shock her head. "I cannot think she would settle for this." Aurora answered. She saw that Arthur shifted in his chair in the corner of her eye as she refused to look at him. The reason was that she did not know if she had done the right thing. She was afraid she had spoken a lie.

"Good." Arthur nodded. "I have seen signs that she feels something for me, but, like I said, I don't know her." Aurora looked at him. "Yet, you stayed to fight for her." Arthur remained blank. "I fought for the people." He earned a questioning look. "And for her." He then answered. Aurora nodded and then drank up her wine and felt warmth spread through her body. Arthur stirred the fire.

"I have spoken to Lancelot." He said stealing a glance of her. When she heard him utter the name Lancelot, she stiffened. "He, is, confused." Arthur began and stood up. "Your arrival has been a blessing, yet it steers up many emotions." Aurora swallowed feeling her heart race beneath her chest. "Please." She began and also stood up. "Don't." She said, a warning in her voice, using her roman status, reminding him of the unwritten rules. They were near equals, both having high positions in the roman society. Arthur, however, did not care about this. "You should give him time." She gave Arthur a harsh glance. "Arthur, I hope I have been of assistance to you and I will see you later." She nodded to him and started to leave the room. "Don't let him go Aurora." His voice made her stoop for a few seconds the she closed the door behind her without responding to his comment.

Shivering, she made her way through the fort and decided to go to the healer to ask for some herb to help her sleep. She felt exhausted. Inside she was angry at herself for being a coward, she knew she should fight for Lancelot but a part of her also wanted to accept his decision. She hit the wall to let go of some of her frustration and felt pain slowly creeping through her hand. "Stupid." She murmured to herself and continued to the healer's quarters. She knocked on the door and was invited in. The rooms were light and airy, with beautiful views over the town and the fields beyond. "I just wanted to ask if you had any herb to help me sleep?" She asked and the healer murmured something in response. "I will have to go outside to get some new, my stock is unfortuenely empty. Wait here and I will come back in a while." Stunned, she saw his back disappear through the door and laughed a little at the confused healer. She seated herself and waited. Finally, she heard footsteps coming and she stood up to greet the healer.

"Did you find anything?" She asked with a smile on her lips, but it was not the healer who came through the door, it was Lancelot.

"Aurora?" He asked bewildered and she gave him a curious look. "Are you hurt?" They asked at the same time, both of them wondering why the other person was here, in the healer's quarter.

"Are you hurt?" Lancelot asked faster, the second time. "No." She murmured. "I only asked after some herbs. "Are you hurt?" Lancelot clenched his jaw as he moved into the room. "Only a scratch." He said and touched his shoulders. "I can take care of it myself, but since it is my back it is hard to see." He explained. "The healer will be back soon." Aurora said, trying to keep herself under control. "It is okay, I can manage." He said and started to leave the room. "Don't be silly." She said sternly and walked past him to close the door and then turned to face him. "Surely we can be civilised enough to be in the same room?" She said and eyed him for a second. He looked surprised when she said this and she saw a small smile play on his lips. "I didn't want to intrude." He said in defence and while he spoke she could see how his shirt was getting redder for each second.

"Yes, well your wound does not have the same courtesy." She moved to his side and glanced at the wound. It was nothing, as Lancelot himself had said, but her concern was still hard to hide from her features.

"I can help you." She said hesitantly. "If you want?" She stole a glance at him before fetching some water and bandage. "If you don't mind." Was Lancelot's reply and she felt his eyes in her back. She knew the herbs needed to treat the wound; she had taken care of his wounds before. When the sound of something being thrown at the floor, she had a wild guess that it was his shirt and she braced herself. When Aurora turned around Lancelot stood before her, shirtless, and she felt her heart jump a few beats. She clenched her jaw and walked to his side.

"So," She said when starting to clean the wound. Lancelot had his back towards her and in this moment she was very grateful for this. "How did this happen?" Lancelot sighed and his back moved as he did so, making Aurora lose her concentration for a moment. "Well, Bors is to old to control his lames." Lancelot answered with a laugh. "His should retire now." Aurora smiled. "I am certain that you made his day. Vanora will hear about this all night." She said laughing as well. The wound was clean and she began to applicate a small layer of herbs. The silence between them said more than words could have. They both thought about what to say, but every fraction of a sentence seemed wrong and they held back their words.

"Can you help me with this?" Aurora asked and referred to the bandage, which had to be wrapped around Lancelot's torso. "Of course." He said as she gave him it. She moved so she stood in front of him and gently made a knot. He looked at her the entire time. "It's done." She said and raised her eyes. Lancelot smiled at her. "You remember how to do it." He touched the bandage. Aurora was silent for a while before she answered. "Something's you never forget." Aurora stated and Lancelot nodded.

"Will you attend Darin's funeral later this evening?" She went to return the things she had used, while she asked the question. "My saviour? But of course." He responded as she heard how he took his shirt on. "Aurora, I." She raised her eyes to stare at the wall, awaiting him to continue. "I thought that you might, if you want, need a friend tonight." She turned around to give him a curious look.

"I thought I could be your..." He motioned with his hands to find the word. "Escort?" She finished for him. Lancelot nodded. "Perhaps, you think it odd." Aurora remained silent. Go there with Lancelot? That would be odd.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "Too soon?" He gave her a concerned look. She raised her eyes to look at him directly and then nodded. "Too soon." She repeated. Lancelot smiled.

"I will be there." He said reassuringly, if you need me was the unsaid ending of that sentence, and Aurora was grateful for his concern. "Thank you, for your help." He said and nodded at her. When he left, she felt hollow and the silence was deadly to her.

"Here are your herbs, milady." Someone said to her from a distance. When she broke her thoughts she saw the healer standing in front of her, handing a bag to her. "Thank you." She murmured. "Yes, well. Perhaps you do need some rest." He said and eyed her oddly making her wonder how long he had tried to make contact. She excused herself quickly and then went back to her room.

* * *

Guinevere!" Aurora shouted when she spotted the woman amongst all the blue painted warriors. Many looked at her, making her regret the decision to shout but it had been necessary. The woad looked at her curiously and walked towards her.

"What is the matter?" Guinevere asked when she reached her. "I must speak with you." Aurora managed to say while breathing. He long black dress was heavy and it had slowed her down when she had walked to the burial place.

Guinevere took hold of one of her arms and dragged her to a more remote location where they could speak in private. Aurora glanced at the gathering and the fires which burnt.

"So?" Guinevere inquired. She was too painted in a blue colour but she wore a white dress.

"Is it true about you and Arthur?" Aurora wondered, trying to sound relaxed. When she asked the question Guinevere's first response was surprise, it was quite evident on her features. "Who told you?" Guinevere asked and raised her eyebrows. "Does it matter?" Aurora wondered if Guinevere would have wanted to keep it a secret. "Yes and no." Guinevere answered. "I would have told you myself of course but with everything happening with Lancelot, I thought..." Seeing Aurora flinch, Guinevere stopped. Aurora still looked at her, however. "I don't know what I thought." Guinevere finished.

Aurora sighed. "Guinevere," She said and took her hand. "Please tell me that you have feelings for him." Aurora said looking at the woadgirl. Guinevere looked like a goddess tonight in her white dress, long dark hair and the blue paint in beautiful symbols on her face and arms. Guinevere, however, looked away from her. "It would be a good union." She finally answered and looked at Aurora. Guinevere saw the doubt on Aurora's features. "We could finally have peace here Aurora, we could build something. If we lived in freedom Darin's death would not be in vain." Aurora felt sympathy with her friend. "I understand Guinevere, but Arthur is my friend as much as you are. Political marriages are nothing that is not new for me but I care about you two. So, I am asking you do you have feelings for him or is this just about a beneficial union?" Aurora said using Arthur's own words. She was no stranger to political marriages but she knew Guinevere, Guinevere was a child of nature. A creature that above all needed freedom and marriage to man she did not love would only give her pain and suffering. And Arthur, he was a man who deserved a woman who loved him.

"I will grow to love him." Guinevere answered making Aurora shake her head. "Aurora, listen to me." Guinevere said. "He is a good man I care about him and eventually I will love him."

"And Arthur? What about him Guinevere? What will he do, feel, if he realizes that you don't love him?" Guinevere looked at her sadly and then she gave her a stern look. "Don't be a fool Aurora." She said simply. "He doesn't love me either." And with that she left Aurora starring at her back, unable to do anything but accept.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it and that you want to continue on reading!

Ciao! :)


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 32, I hope you will like it :) This chapter is more from Lancelot's point of view, however, it is a bit of mix, so heads up! **

**I would also like to thank KagHieiLuver for your kind review and I hope that you won't be disappointed with this chapter! **

**Other than that, thanks to everyone who has followed my story or just found it. :) Yes, I am starting to be a little sentimental, this story should be finished soon and it has taken me almost two years...don't think that is a good thing though...wellwell. **

**Hope you are excited to see if the boy gets the girl, or maybe in this case, if the girl gets the boy! :D**

**Love Birello**

**Chapter 32**

**...~*~...**

Aurora starred into the fire which made sure that Darin's body was turned into ashes. The woads hymned silently in the same tone, while one girl sang a song making them all feel as if the past, and the people who belonged there, were among them this night. Memories of the people who had fallen in the war between Rome and the woads, and the ones who had died when they had stood united as one against the Saxons.

She contemplated on Guinevere's words and the knowledge of Guinevere's and Arthur's reunion. To disregard the fact how beneficial their union would be was foolish, yet if they did not love each other how would they be able to support each other? Aurora shook her head taking her eyes of the fire, it was not in her place to persuade either of them to reconsider their choice. She was a roman and if she had not come to Britain it would have been most likely that she as well would have married because of political advancements.

At her thoughts, she looked amongst the crowd, her eyes searching for the man she had married, not for political gain or power, but of love. Her heart seemed to stop when she found him, he was too looking at her and she had not strength to look away. Eventually she was able to tore her eyes from him and she felt the urge to escape both Lancelot and everyone else. Aurora quickly started to walk away from the crowd and the funeral, her mind needed to rest and Darin's body had already turned to ashes.

The fort was silent when she returned, some maids were still running around making preparations for the night. But mostly, all the servants that she was familiar with, was gone. Since they had been Romans, they too had left when the Saxon drums were heard. It was never only Arthur that would have left Britain, it was all the Romans, servants, soldiers, roman families who had moved here, and now they were all gone making the village seem a lot smaller and much quieter.

She closed the door softly behind her and locked it when returning to her room. From the window she could she see the fires burning, not only Darin's but of all those men who had died in the battle. Sighing she started to undress herself, not caring to call for assistance this evening, it had in truth been a long day and she would finally be allowed to sleep.

Lancelot sat at the table in a small dinning room this morning in the company of the rest of the knights. Some weeks had passed since the battle at Badon Hill and some changes were evident to them all.

"Breakfast is not what it used to be." Said Bors with some disappointment, eyeing the dry bread in his hand. Lancelot nodded in agreement and took on of the few apples on the table.

"Say what you want about freedom." Gawain began. "But at least we seemed to eat better when we were slaves." He finished, earning a few smiles from the rest.

"I never realized how many of the workers were actually Romans." Galahad stated. "Or roman slaves." Lancelot put in. "And now they are gone." Galahad sighed. "Well, we cannot blame them for going." The silent knight had recovered well these last weeks, yet the wound still afflicted him pain and it would take awhile before the old Tristan returned.

"Maybe we can ask the woads to make us dinner." Bors said and grinned making Lancelot smile at his foolish joke. "You do that." He began. "And they will serve _you_ for dinner." Lancelot ended hearing laughs from the rest of the knights.

Aurora too had noticed the difference between now and her past life at the fort. She no longer had her own maid, due to the fact that her old maid had left before the battle. Thankfully the life with the woads had made her less comfortable and she adjusted well. Another thing was that she had always had breakfast in her room, but now there were no one to bring it for her, which also forced her to make her way to the shared dinning room were the knights were.

Lancelot had just finished his apple when he saw her arrive. She had cleaned up well and no one could have known that this roman woman had been covered in blood and dirt some weeks ago. Today, he noted, her long hair was braided and she wore a simple dress.

"God morning." She said, very neutral, and the knights answered her. She took some bread and wine and with some hesitation she made her way to the table. Some might not have seen her hesitation but he did, yes, she always pouted her lips when she was uncertain.

"Were is Vanora this day?" Aurora asked Bors who answered, making Aurora laugh. Lancelot smiled but felt his eyes drift to her. When she laughed she almost every time hide her mouth with her hand, he had forgotten that she did that he thought to himself.

"What will you today then?" He found himself asking, earning a look of surprise from Aurora. "I do not know. I thought I would visit Vanora." She said and took a zip of her wine. "I thought it would be nice to see her and of course the children." She added smiling to Bors who nodded approvingly. "She will like that." It was silent for while after that, both Aurora and Lancelot felt awkward in each others company.

"Well, I think I will return to my room." Aurora stood up."But thank you for the company."She said smiling and Lancelot heard himself say good bye as Aurora left the room.

His gaze remained on the door long after she had left. He had seen her about these past weeks, they often met during breakfast or dinner since they now all shared the same dinning room. Polite conversations had passed between them, both unaware of how the proceed or interact with the other. Sometimes he had seen her in the town when she was buying something and on those occasions he often stopped what he was doing, just to be able to gaze at her for a while. It had been some days ago, when he was sitting at the tavern, that he realized that he hoped that he would see her in there, but so far he never had.

* * *

The next time Lancelot spotted her was in the only garden that the fort had, it was small and not really a garden, but it had a few hedges and a small bench in it. She was reading a letter and by what he could see from her features she was very upset and not afraid to show it, probably because she thought that no one was watching. He debated on if he should make his presence known or if he should let her be, yet his curiosity and concern for her prevailed and he gently walked towards her.

Upon seeing him, she hid the letter under her cloak and formed a stressed smile on her face. "Lancelot!" She exclaimed, her surprise making her forget the awkwardness between them. Her cheeks blushed a little at her outburst and to his dismay he could see how her posture became stern and stiff, her armor was up now, he thought to himself.

"May I join you?" He asked gently, observing her face while waiting for her reply. "Oh," Was the only thing which escaped her mouth and Lancelot gave her a worried look. "If you think it is uncomfortable I completely understand." He said and bowed his head in goodbye, a little disappointed at her reaction. "Wait." She said and her cry made him stop. "I would be delighted." She said and earned a smile from Lancelot as he seated himself on the bench. He had no idea what to say and neither did Aurora from what it seemed.

"It is quite cold today." He said in an attempt to make conversation, hating the hesitant tension between them. She looked at him oddly and then a small laugh escaped her lips. "The weather Lancelot? You want to discuss the weather?" She smiled genuinely for the first time since he had seen her and he grinned at her response. "Yes, I suppose so." She looked at him with affection for moment, but then looked down as if haunted by her own feelings.

"How are you doing?" He asked with concern in his voice. Aurora raised her eyes to meet his and sighed. "I am fine, you do not need to concern yourself with me." She said rather harshly. Stricken by her words he nodded silently, surprised by her attitude.

"I am sorry Lancelot." Aurora excused herself, regretting the sternness in her voice. "But I am just tired of everyone asking me that question." She said honestly and he felt her hand softly touching his shoulder.

"I understand Aurora, I have." He snorted. "Experienced a lot of those questions as well." Aurora nodded. "Anyway," He continued. "I am not everyone." He added and gently took her hand from his shoulder into his hands. She gave him a sad look, but she did not draw back her hand but let it remain in his. Her hand seemed so small in his, Lancelot thought to himself.

They were quiet for while, none of them knowing what to do next. Aurora shifted her attention from Lancelot to the small snowflakes which made their way to the ground. Lancelot still clasped her hand, unable to let go. They both felt the emotions stir intensely in their bodies and Lancelot could feel his heart beating faster since he was so close to her.

"What do you want from me?" Whispered Aurora after a while, her voice thick with emotion and confusion. Lancelot looked into her eyes. "I do not know." He answered truthfully, feeling despair at the answer he had given her. She swallowed hard and shut her eyes for a moment. Lancelot still held her hand in his.

"Are you going to leave for Sarmatia now?" She asked next, and slowly opened her eyes to direct her gaze at him. He, however, avoided her eyes and looked away. "I don't know." He answered again and clenched his jaws in frustration.

"Do you want to stay here then?" He heard Aurora's third question and much to his dismay and anger there was only one answer he could give her. "I don't know." As his mouth formed the words, he declared himself to be the biggest scoundrel ever to walk this earth. Aurora however, smiled dejected as Lancelot felt the warmth of her hand disappear as she pulled it away from his.

"I am to be honest." Aurora spoke. "All this time since the night we talked, I have thought that I was the one who suffered the most." Lancelot studied her and felt the urge to take her in his arms when she said this, but she remained blank and aloof. "But I see know that I was wrong." She sighed and turned to look at him sadly. "At least I know what I want." Her words went through him like an arrow and he could not stand to meet her eyes nor protest her sat motionless for a moment, then Lancelot seemed to wake up from his haze and he motioned to sit closer to her and now he took a hold of both her hands.

"I know that I must seem..." He started but stopped and Aurora waited for him to continue, but when nothing came she sighed and looked away from him. He released her hands and gently drew her closer again by holding his hand on her cheek. She could see the conflict in his eyes and he could see something in hers that made him even more guilty. During these weeks she had been reserved and polite but now he could see hope in her eyes.

"Aurora, I wish." He tried to find the words she wanted to hear but he couldn't. Their faces seemed to come closer to each other and he could feel her breath against his skin. But none of them dared to do anything and in the end they just sat there, their foreheads against each other, with closed eyes and Lancelot hand still resting on Aurora's cheek.

"I do not judge you." Aurora said silently. She put her hand on his and gently released herself from his hold. "I have had more then a year to reflect on my feelings, needs and dreams." She carefully stroked his cheek. "I don't expect you to know this after a few weeks." Lancelot looked at her and nodded. "And not only that." Aurora continued. "You thought I was dead." Her words seemed to be conclusive and he felt gratitude for her understanding.

"I am glade that you don't hate me." Voiced Lancelot with relief. He saw how her expression changed and he could sense her pensiveness. "I could never hate you." Aurora said as a response. When he was about to answer they were interrupted by footsteps and Lancelot stood up in front of Aurora to shield her in mere instinct. However, it was only a soldier, coming to leave a message.

"Lord Arthur would like you to join him at the round table." The soldier said, bowed, and then left them. Aurora stood up with concerned eyes making him question if she knew what was wrong. "Nothing is wrong, I just have my guess of what Arthur might want to share with us." She answered. "It is best if we do as he commands." Aurora continued starting to make her inside.

"Aurora." Lancelot said and reached for her hand. Once more he sensed her surprise and his act made her stop dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned around, avoiding his gaze.

"Please, Lancelot." She pleaded, while still fixing her eyes on the ground. When he saw her anguished face he understood what a toll this was for her and that he was the cause for it. The truth was that he was surprised by his own feelings and when he saw her pain there was nothing else he wanted then to take her in his arms and sooth her. However, he restrained himself, knowing that that would only inflict more harm than good. As if burned, he released her hand.

"I was wrong to say these things to you this day." He whispered, watching as Aurora shook her head and he heard a small sob. When she looked up, he could see new-won strength mixed with tears in her eyes.

"No." She said and swallowed. "You but merely answered my questions." Aurora pulled her cloak tighter around her body as if she tried to protect herself.

"Come, let's not keep Arthur waiting." She whispered and then quickly walked inside, shortly followed by Lancelot to fulfill Arthur's request.

* * *

"Knights, my ladies." Arthur said and stood up from his chair. He stood by his seat at the round the table, the knights were there including Aurora and Guinevere. "There is something I must say to you.." He began and earned a smile from Guinevere.

Aurora shifted in her chair awaiting what she knew was coming. Her emotions were turbulent after her encounter with Lancelot and she could feel his gaze upon her. In this moment she was thankful that she was not alone with him and that she had Arthur to concentrate on.

"It is my great honor to tell you that I have asked for the Lady Guinevere's hand and she has to my joy accepted." Arthur declared. The knights looked at one another for a moment before Bors joyfully congratulated them both, in which all the knights did the same.

At Arthur's words Aurora smiled trying to suppress the doubt from her face. In the corner of her eye she saw Lancelot finishing his cup of wine with a severe facial expression.

"I am happy for you." Gawain said and bowed to Guinevere and Arthur. Aurora waited for the knights to say their congratulations before she made her way forward. Lancelot also seemed to wait for a moment before he went to congratulate Arthur and Guinevere.

"Congratulations." Lancelot said and gave Arthur a fast hug followed by Aurora, who did the same. "Thank you for your advice Aurora." Arthur said while she hugged him and she smiled gently as a response. While Aurora congratulated Arthur, Lancelot spoke to Guinevere.

"I hope that you will be most happy together." He said avoiding the woads gaze as he took her hand and gently kissed it. When Aurora arrived to Guinevere, her eyes still lingered on Lancelot's body as he left the room.

"I am also happy for you both." Aurora said not noticing Guinevere's longing gaze on Lancelot. She forced a smile on her face and gave Guinevere a hug.

"I can see when your smile is not genuine Aurora." Guinevere whispered and gave her a sad look. "I wish that you would have faith in both me and Arthur and believe that we know what we are doing." Aurora nodded sternly.

"I am just worried about you both and I don't know if I can just stand idle." Guinevere gently put a hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"You are good friend." Guinevere said and to Aurora's surprise she saw a mix of guilt and sadness in Guinevere's eyes. But they disappeared almost directly and Aurora renounced what she had seen, blaming her own emotions for making her see things which were not there. "Just trust me." Guinevere finished, making Aurora concentrate on the woman again.

"The doubt I have is only regarding you and Arthur's happiness." Aurora began in explanation. "But when it comes to you being a queen, then I have no doubt at all." Aurora continued raising a glass of wine in honor. "Because that my friend, you wore born to do."

* * *

So chapter 32, like it? :)


	34. Chapter 33

**Hello, here you have chapter 33! Enjoy! :) **

**Thank you RebornRose1992 for your review:) I am happy that you liked the recent chapter and to answer your question, you just have to wait and see ;)  
**

**Love birello  
**

**33**

**...~~*~~...**

They were gathered in the great hall this cold evening. There were more chairs then people and the recent loss of Dagonet was painful for Arthur and the knights as they glimpsed at his empty chair.

It was a meeting with the knights, Merlin, Guinevere and some other woads with a high position, and then of course Arthur. It had been arranged so they could discuss the future and the alliance, if you could call it that, between the knights and the woads. Of course this was a subject which created passionate reactions from both sides. The sight of the empty chairs made the knights angry and at the very table there were sitting woads, who had been responsible for most deaths of the fallen knights. The woads returned the knights hostile accusations with there own recollection of loved ones who had died in the war and in the middle of this were Arthur, who tried to restablish some order in this heated discussion.

"The knights did not chose to be here. If they had not followed orders they would have been killed themselves." Arthur said with a loud voice defending his friends. "I, however, killed because I thought it was right. To defend my country." He added quietly, quilt shown in his eyes.

"Don't take the responsibility for this war." Lancelot said in response. "You would probably have been executed as well if you had ignored your orders." Guinevere put a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder, seemingly agreeing with Lancelot's words.

She nodded shortly at Arthur and then she stood up, earning the focus of the rest.

"This will get us nowhere." She said, they had been in this room since sunset and it was winter in Britain, which meant they had been in this room for a long time. "We have all killed in this war. We are all equally responsible for the loss both sides have shared and we should not forget that it was Rome who started this, not the woads nor the knights. " She added." So therefore let's not waste precious time blaming each other." Guinevere continued. "What is in the past must stay there, so we can build a new future, with Arthur as our leader, or Britain will parish."

"We are not from Britain." Galahad said with some resentment in his voice. "But still the future of it is in our hands?" He gave Guinevere a skeptical look.

"You should take your responsibility!" One of the woads exclaimed and rose from his seat. "You have killed families, people of Britain, so it is very much in your hands!" His angry accusation made the rest of the knights rise from their seats as well.

"We have never killed women or children!" Bors screamed in response. "Only men and some occasional women in battle." He added.

"But those women chose to fight." Gawain broke in.

"You are killers!" One of the woads spat out., earning a harsh glance from Guinevere. "Be quiet." She said with a loud voice. "Or I will make sure you won't speak again." She continued earning a small smile from Lancelot.

"Merlin," the woad continued. "These men were not born here, yet we are to follow their command?" He asked with a doubtful voice.

"If you want me as you leader." Arthur answered instead. "Then you must accept the knights:" He finished forcefully and Merlin nodded at this.

"They fought for us against the Saxons, without them we would not have this discussion." Merlin answered his subject, who seemed to accept this.

"But." Merlin continued. "If none of you think Britain's future is important, then why did you fight with us against the Saxons?" The knights shifted in their chairs, except for Tristan who only seem to give Merlin a tired look.

"Only because we could not let innocent people be slaughtered, doesn't mean that all of Britain's future depends on us." Tristan answered without looking at anyone.

"And we fought for Arthur."Bors added and earned a somewhat stern look from Guinevere.

"And who do you think need your help now and in the future." She said making Bors face red of repressed anger as Gawain tried to calm him down.

"I have fought with Arthur for almost 15 years." Bors said in defense.

"And I am grateful for that." Arthur broke in and eased the situation.

Everyone fell silent, contemplating on what had just been said, and then Lancelot's voice echoed through the hall.

"I have something else I would like to say." Lancelot said and looked at the woads. "Lets not forget something." He began and put down the cup of wine in his hands. "That you had something of mine in your safe keeping." His words made everyone quiet and while he directed his gaze at Merlin, everybody could see the wrath in his dark eyes. Guinevere looked alarmed back and forth from Lancelot and Arthur, wondering if Arthur could save the situation once more, but nothing came.

"I understand that you must be frustrated about that." Guinevere voiced in attempt to calm the situation herself.

"Understand?" His voice grew darker. "You had Aurora hostage! We all thought she was dead!"

"We will not forget that nor forgive." Arthur started but were interrupted by Merlin.

"You should be glad we kept her alive."

"Glad?" Lancelot hissed at him. "Glad, that she was your prisoner for a year?"

"If it weren't for Merlin she would have been killed." Guinevere said defending her leader and uncle. "And she was not a prisoner, we treated her good!" She argued. .

Lancelot snorted at her and stood up. "So I have heard" He said and raised his arms in defeat. "Excuse me, this dicussion is not for me."

"Lancelot." Arthur said after the dark knight as he left the room.

"Maybe we should do this another night?" Bors said and attempted to leave the room as well.

Arthur only nodded and sighed as the rest of the knights followed in Bors' example. "Come one Gawian." Galahad said and tapped the other knight on his shoulder as he left the room.

"Lancelot!" Bors high voice was heard yelling from the corridor before the door was closed by Tristan.

The woads left after saying their good bye and then Guinevere and Arthur were the last in the room.

"Lancelot will come around." Guinevere said and tried to sooth her betrothed.

Arthur sighed and hid his face in his hands. "We will see." He murmured silently.

With a hesitant voice Guinevere continued. "Maybe we could ask Aurora to speak with him?"

Arthur gave the woman a skeptic look. "I have had that thought as well, but I don't know." He continued shaking his head. "I don't know how things are between them at the moment."

"No, but this whole argument was about her. I think she would be able to calm him down."

Arthur nodded his head. "Well, if anyone can it would be her, this was after all about her. Maybe if she can tell him how you treated her." He concluded. "I will speak with her tomorrow." Arthur sighed.

Guinevere nodded pleased and then put a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Now how can I remove that worry in your eyes?"

* * *

Aurora was on the market trying to humor herself this winter day. She stopped when she saw a small group listening to a man sing improper songs and she stayed for a while listening to him before she continued.

When she walked by the black smith she spotted Bors and Gawian who were sharpening their weapons. They waved at her and she headed towards them.

"Out and about this cold day?" Gawain said smiling while he studied his new sword.

"Yes, I needed some fresh air."

"This one needs to be sharper." Gawain said to the black smith who took back the sword and began again.

"How are things?" Bors said making his presence known in this conversation and Aurora smiled as she responded.

"Well, it is cold but I manage." She answered. "And you?"

Bors shot Gawain an odd look. "This and that." He said. "We are all adjusting to the new situation"

"Working with the woads." Gawain broke in, making Aurora nod in realization.

"That must be hard for you." She uttered thinking of the knights who had fallen.

"Last night we had a meeting but it didn't end that well." Gawian continued and Aurora eyed him. "Actually Lancelot left the meting quite upset." He finished with some caution in his eyes.

"Really?" Aurora murmured, her thoughts beginning to spin in her head.

Bors nodded. "It involved you."

Aurora clenched her jaw and nodded sternly. "I see." Was her only reply.

She felt Gawian and Bors look at her awaiting more questions.

"Involving my stay with woads I imagine?" They nodded as a response and Aurora sighed.

"Do you know where he is now?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I think he is in the stables." Gawain said with an uncertain look, eyeing Bors if he knew something else, but he only shrugged his shoulders.

"I will go and see. And, thank you." Aurora said and smiled at them gratefully. "For telling me."

They nodded in return and then turned their concentration back to the black smith.

She opened the door to the stables and peeked inside the dark room. He was taking care of his horse, a sight which made her smile tenderly and she walked towards him silently.

"Imagine finding you in here?" She said with some irony in her voice and Lancelot turned at her surprised.

"Likewise." He said with grin when he had composed himself. He gave the horse a final stroke and then joined her, eyeing her for a moment.

"What brings you to me this day?" Lancelot said and picked up a saddle from the floor. "Did you hear about the meeting last night?"

Her gaze remained on him as he hanged the saddle where it belonged.

"Yes." She answered and watched him as he stopped a distance away from her.

"You want to tell me?" She asked silently and waited for him to say something.

"About the meeting, no. However," He said with a hesitant voice. "I have something I would like to ask you."

Aurora nodded in acceptance awaiting his question.

Lancelot cleared his throat and looked down. "How can you be so calm?" His voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but she could hear the anger hiding beneath his aloof surface. "Have you no resentment towards them? At all?" He added and looked up to met her gaze.

Now it was Aurora's turn to clear her throat and she took a large breath to calm her nerves.

"I don't have the strength to be mad anymore." She answered knowing perfectly well how Lancelot was referring to.

"Well, I do!" Lancelot exclaimed, his anger visible in his face. "Aurora, they had you captive for a year, they killed your father! Yet, you are friends with them?"

The accusation in his voice did not go unnoticed and she responded with the same fire.

"Is that the problem? That I befriended them when I lived them?" She asked with some disbelief in her eyes.

"I just want to understand!" He said throwing the cloth in his hands on the floor. Aurora looked down not knowing what she would say.

"I need to know how you think!" Lancelot continued and then awaited for her to respond.

After a moment she sighed with some resignation and said with a soft voice. "Then we will start from the beginning." Aurora began to pace a little, it helped her to concentrate and think about what she would say.

"The reason." She began and stopped. "Why I don't speak of my father or is angry is because he was a soldier fighting a war. He could have been killed in any battle." She felt Lancelot's dark eyes follow her as she pulled a strand of hair from her face.

"You know that I was angry at the woads. I was angry because you fought against them, because even though I hardly liked my father he was blood and they killed him. But Arthur has lost his mother, Guinevere has lost her father, I have lost mine. So who has the right to be angriest?" Aurora finished with a tiresome voice.

Lancelot watched her, they way only he could. His head slightly bent downwards, his gaze going from her and floor as he listened to her words.

"And regarding my stay with the woads." Aurora continued and walked slowly towards him, coming to a halt in front of him. "They all wanted to kill me but Merlin spared me. You know the reason why, but if it weren't him I would be dead." Sighing she turned her gaze on the floor briefly before she went on. "The truth is that them sparing my life speak more in their favor then their disadvantage."

At he words Lancelot gave her a thoughtful look and she reached out for his hand and took it in hers.

"Also, somewhere deep in my mind." She said and looked at him with affection. It was the first time she had openly showed her feelings for him since their "talk".

"I wonder what had happened if I had never befriended Darin. Would he have known who you were on the battlefield? Would he have shot that Saxons in time to save you or, forgive me for saying this, would he even have bothered trying save your life?" Her voice choked over the words but she took a large breath to compose herself.

"So you see, as much as I felt resentment to Merlin when he didn't allow me to return I can't help thinking that if they had never taken me hostage, then maybe you would not be alive this day." She confessed and stared into his eyes. "And then I would have been one of those women who had never seen her loved one return. And that Lancelot, that look, I have seen in the eyes of all women, on both sides of this war." Her voice was serious as she spoke her thoughts and her words seemed to have an impact on Lancelot.

He nodded slowly when she had finished. "When you say it like that." He whispered and Aurora smiled at his defeated response. "Then I can see some sense in your words."

"But." He said and grasped her hands tighter. "Promise me they treated you good." It was not as much a question but a demand, one she thankfully could answer easily.

"They did." She responded with an honest smile. "Not everyone liked my presence there, but Guinevere and Darin were good to me, we became friends."

"Good." Lancelot murmured and clenched his jaw. "It is good to know that."

"Well, maybe you can sit through the whole meeting next time." Aurora said trying to lighten the mood and released his hands.

"Perhaps." He uttered and studied her under his gaze.

"I hope you can some to terms what has happened, at least what happened to me." She avoided his gaze and concentrated on her hands as she fiddled with them. "It helped. Thank you." He confessed silently. "Good." Aurora looked up at him and gave him a short smile. When he didn't say anything more Aurora motioned to leave. "I should return." However, Lancelot words stopped her a few meters from the stable door.

"Would you care to join me for a ride?" Lancelot said out of the blue, making Aurora turn around with a surprised lock on her face.

"Now?"

Lancelot smiled, his thoughtful exterior exchanged for a teasing glint in his eye. "Now." He said and went to fetch a saddle. Aurora looked at him astonished.

"I thought you had already been out." Aurora eyed him as he put a saddle on his horse.

"Not with you:" She raised her eyebrows at his remark. "No." Was her only reply.

He came towards her with his horse, his face suddenly serious. "I think it is time for me to know more of what you have done the last year." He nodded and gazed at the floor. "I want to hear it." He continued. "If you want to tell me?" Lancelot asked with a small grin as he sat up on his horse.

All Aurora could do was smile at his question and nod. "I would like that."

"Come on then." He said and held out a hand to her, making Aurora laugh.

"Don't I get my own horse?"

"Most horses are gone, Roman property." Lancelot said in explanation.

"Really?" Aurora looked around in the stable seeing quite a few horses to spare.

"My mistake, I meant all the saddles were gone." His mischievous grin made her laugh and she took his hand and he gently helped her up behind him.

"Liar." She whispered in his ear before the horse galloped away.

* * *

Lancelot were taking a stroll on the wall as he saw the brown haired woman on the graveyard outside the fort.

"Aurora?" He whispered to himself and felt his curiosity stir in his body. He thought of their last encounter and a small smile played on his lips and with that he decided to go to her.

When he got closer he still had her back towards him and when he was just a few meters behind he called out to her.

"What are you doing here?" He said with concern in his voice, but when the woman turned it was not Aurora, it was Guinevere.

Lancelot stopped in front of her. "Oh, I thought you were.."

"Aurora?" Guinevere finished with a small smile while taking a hold of her dress as she turned to face him.

"Yes." Lancelot answered truthfully.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Guinevere said studying him.

"Is there something which saddens you?" Lancelot asked and walked to her side as he saw tears in her eye.

"Just...memories." Guinevere said, looking away from him to avoid any more questions.

"Walk back with me?" She asked instead and smiled gently at him. "Or do you still want to leave me behind?" Guinevere continued, referring to their conversation after Arthur had saved her.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I stayed and fought for you." He responded walking beside her, through the graveyard.

"For me?" She asked with some teasing in voice.

"For Arthur and the people." Lancelot answered back with a smile.

"It was very noble of you."

Lancelot snorted. "Perhaps." Guinevere shot him a questioning look.

"You still believe that you are not a hero?" She said and stopped. "Even after saving my life?"

Lancelot stopped as well and sighed at her remark. "I am no hero."

Guinevere eyed him for a moment. "Both Arthur and I would disagree." She started to walk again and Lancelot shot her a suspicious look.

"You think I am a hero? Have you forgotten that I fought against you for 15 years?"

Guinevere shook her head. "No, but when both Aurora and Arthur tells me you had no choice, then I must conclude that nothing of this was your fault. And." She added and gave Lancelot a long look. "You helped us in the end and saved my life."

"Well, you can decide for yourself." Came Lancelot's reply.

"I can." She answered. "So, have you forgiven us yet from holding Aurora captive?" Guinevere said emphasizing the word captive with some irony.

"Forgiven is to take it to far, But Aurora have made see some things from a different light." Lancelot said sternly.

"Good." Guinevere whispered more to herself.

"She told me about her stay with you." Lancelot continued. "Apparently you tried to learn Aurora how to fight." His eyes shined with amusement and Guinevere smiled in return.

"Yes, I tried." She added with a raised eyebrow.

"I will train with her sometime." Lancelot said and nodded at his own thought. "To see what you learned her."

"A good idea." Guinevere answered and then they fell silent.

As they walked in silence Lancelot eyed Guinevere from time to time, not knowing what he was to make of her.

"Do I intrigue you knight?" Guinevere asked when they were almost back at the gates.

"These looks you give me." She continued. "What am I to believe?" Her amusement had left her eyes and her voice became serious.

"There is nothing to believe." Lancelot answered with an indifferent voice.

"You want to know what I think?"

"What is that?" Lancelot said with a grin.

"I think we are very much alike, as I have said before, but that was before I knew the truth."

"The truth?" Lancelot asked bewildered.

"That you were married to Aurora."

"Did this change you opinion of our similarity?" Lancelot asked confused by her answer.

"On the contrary, it only made me believe we are more alike then ever." Guinevere answered cryptic. "You see we are both wild savages, as the romans would say, in love with two people who both are from a culture we can't understand. Two savages in love with romans." She concluded.

Lancelot smirked with some annoyance at her remark. "So you are in love with Arthur now?"

His question made Guinevere upset and her smile faded of her lips. "Did you have any doubts?"

Lancelot swallowed and leaned closer to her. "Not at all." He said with some sarcasm and walked away from her slowly.

"I want to tell you Lancelot that I have a very high regard of Arthur." She defended herself with as she ran up beside him.

"Good." Was his only reply.

Guinevere snorted at him and fell silent for while. "So will you start family with Aurora now, have sons or are you still not deserving of them?"

Lancelot flinched at her question and stopped once more.

"I don't know our future." Lancelot said with sincerity.

Guinevere nodded. "Well, I hope for the best for you two." She said and earned a skeptical look from Lancelot.

"Do you?" At this he turned his back on her and left her to stare annoyed at his back.

* * *

So this was chapter 33 guys, hope you liked it and thought it was interesting! ;)

Chapter 34 is almost completed, so hopefully I will update next weekend already and after that chapter, it will be one or two more before this story ends!...

Also, it has also been midsummerseve here in Sweden, a big tradition for us so therefore from me to you all;

GLAD MIDSOMMAR! :)

birello


	35. Chapter 34

Hello, here is chapter 34!

Sorry for my late update, hope you all can forgive me and that this new chapter makes up for it. :)

I also want to thank RebornRose1992 for your review, I hope you like this chapter! :) And I would also like to thank hiddenhorcrux for your kind words, I am honored that you like my story so much. :)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 34**

**...~~*~~...**

The door to her room slammed behind her as she hurried to the great hall. This evening she had been invited, by Arthur, to join him, Guinevere and the knights for dinner. Usually they ate their dinners separately but Arthur had been quite persuasive when he had invited them all.

When she reached the corridor, which lead to her final destination, she spotted Lancelot. He was standing outside the room, eyeing each end of the corridor and when he saw her he grinned devilishly.

"I was told you would honor us with your presence tonight." He said, the teasing in his eyes and voice making him extremely attractive at that moment.

"Oh well, just for one night." She teased back and smiled as devilishly back at him.

Lancelot chuckled and closed the door after them as she was the last person to arrive. Everyone was already seated, the knights sat in their usual places as did Arthur and Guinevere sat by his side. For a moment Aurora felt a twitch of uncertainty as she contemplated on where she should seat herself. Then she felt a gentle hand on the middle of her back and she turned around to look at Lancelot, whom the hand belonged to.

"Sit next to me." He said without hesitation and she only nodded as a response.

Lancelot still held his hand on her back as he showed her to his seat and the chair next to him and Aurora smiled up at him as she sat down.

"Aurora." Arthur said greeting her and she returned his greeting with a nod.

A girl came in and poured everyone some wine and as she did so she also earned a few raised eyebrows. When she had departed Bors voiced what everyone thought.

"Have the Romans sent back slaves to you Arthur?" Hi voice was teasing but everyone knew what the knights thought of Romans way to keep slaves.

"No." Arthur responded and took a zip of his wine. "I have given some girls and boys some work here at fort, in exchange for a salary."

Aurora looked at Lancelot surprised, but he only smiled and drank some wine.

"Do you give them money?" Gawain asked.

"Money, if I can otherwise food or other things they might need." Arthur responded honestly.

"Well, we need the people." Galahad said.

"Yes, we do." Arthur nodded. "And if they want to leave they are no slaves. They can leave whenever they want."

"Aye, a fine idea." Bors finished and everyone seemed to agree.

Then they were all served dinner. The conversations were light and everyone seemed to be in a good mood, even Tristan smiled a couple of times.

"So, did you enjoy our horse ride last time we saw each other." Lancelot whispered in Aurora's ear while she had been listening to one of Bors' old stories.

His warm breath smelt of wine, as did hers she guessed, and she stopped listening at Bors the moment she felt it one her neck.

She moved in her chair a little before she answered.

"I did, thank you." She said and turned her head slowly too look at him. "Did you?"

Lancelot smiled. "Yes." Was all he said and his short answer made Aurora shake her head and smile at his response.

"Good." She answered and finished her cup of wine.

"Next time." Lancelot said and refilled her cup with wine again. "I will take you to long fields were the horses can run faster as the wind." He finished.

"Horses?" Aurora began and turned to face him a little more. "Does that mean you now have enough saddles so I can have my own horse?" She asked with some teasing in her voice.

Lancelot laughed quietly, trying not to catch to much attention from the rest.

"Perhaps, but we will still only have one horse." He responded and Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"How come?"

She looked at him intensely, while he leaned in closer to her to answer her question.

"Because I like having you close to me." Lancelot uttered with the same intense stare.

Surprised by his answer, Aurora looked away unknowing what to say in response. Felling her breath caught in her throat, she finally turned to look at Lancelot again when Arthur's loud voice echoed through the hall.

"My knights and friends." Arthur began and everyone turned their attention towards him.

Interrupted, Aurora only gave Lancelot a small smile and then they both turned and focused on Arthur, whose solemn expression made the light mood in the room disappeared immediately.

"As you all know I, with Guinevere, will try and lead and rebuild this country. And in doing so I must work with the woads as they are a part of this country." At his word Guinevere smiled reassuringly at him and he nodded in return.

Arthur looked at them all with an unsure gaze. "Friends, I cannot express my gratitude nor my admiration for you. It was truly noble of you to fight against the Saxons." Arthur said with a sad look in his eyes.

"It was a fight we choose." Lancelot said earning a small smile from Arthur.

"Yes, but still. However, you are free men; you can go wherever you want. You have no responsibility and you fought for your freedom for 15 years. If you want to return home, I would say good bye with honor my heart." Arthur finished with an unhappy look on his face; it was words he did not want to express.

The knights looked at him astonished as if the thought had never occurred to them, they remained silent.

"I will not accept you to stay, nor to rebuild a country you have no ties to with people you fought against." Arthur looked down for a moment before he continued.

"I know what the woads have done to you all. The empty chairs in this room is evidence of the lives taken from us, forgive me." Arthur added to Guinevere, as his harsh words of her people left his mouth. "But Rome sent you here, not the woads; they should not be blamed for all the blood which has been spilt."

Arthur stopped and cleared his throat before he continued. "You are free men. It is your decision whether or not you want to stay; yet, I will not lie because there is nothing more I would want than to fight by your side until my last days. But if you chose to stay." Arthur continued. "Then you must accept the presence of the woads, in the village and sometimes at this table."

Arthur gave the knights a final nod before he seated himself beside Guinevere again, who also bore a serious expression.

At his final words Aurora glanced at Lancelot who looked at her as well. The amusement in his eyes, which she had seen mere moments ago, were gone and replaced with confusion and sadness.

"Go home?" Galahad said more to himself but the rest of the knights looked at him. Tension filled the room, the knight's uncertain thoughts showing in their faces.

"Well, I will stay." Tristan said determined after a while and the rest of the knights gave him a surprised look.

"You decided easily." Galahad said with some annoyance.

"Well." Tristan said and shrugged his shoulders. "I am a killer, or knight if you prefer that, I can be of use here." He shook his head slightly. "My place is with Arthur"

Bors looked at Tristan for a while before he nodded as well. "As is mine" He said and finished his drink. "To much job traveling the distance with Vanora and 11 children anyway. "He murmured. "Even if I was planning to leave a few of them behind." He added and grinned at his own joke.

"Gawain?" Arthur asked and the attention went to the long haired man. He starred at the table for a while before he nodded. "I will stay to, like I said, I have been in this life longer than the other."

Gawain said and nodded. "My place is here as well."

"I must think about it." Galahad's voice was heard and the knight gave Arthur a sad look when he uttered the words

"I am sorry but." Arthur stopped him with his hand in the air. "There is no need. I understand Galahad." Arthur said and earned a grateful nod from the knight

Then they all looked at Lancelot. His brown eyes were starring down his cup, ignoring the rising tension in the room.

"Lancelot?" Arthur said with a low voice.

At this he looked up and found Aurora's gaze. She tried to give him a smile of comfort and a short nod in support.

In her heart she knew what he would say. As much as he loved Arthur Lancelot's biggest dream had been to return home, it was that which he spoken of during their late nights together.

She sighed and closed her eyes. The moment Arthur had said he would not blame them if they returned home, she knew. She knew then that there was only one reply Lancelot could give.

When she opened her eyes she looked at Lancelot, as did everyone else. He had still said nothing; he remained silent and held the little woddenfigure around his neck.

"Lancelot, you are needed here." Guinevere said impatient and earned a glance from him. "Is there something special you will return to in Sarmatia?"

Aurora looked at Guinevere as she spoke the words and something stirred in her mind. Behind her eyelids she could see a distant memory of joy, and the words spoken at that moment.

_"The baby is hardly bigger then my thumb" Aurora said laughing._

_"Don't listen to you mother, she is a little bitter sometimes" he continued. "But when you come out from that gorgeous belly, I will soon be free and then I will take you mother and you with me to Sarmatia."_

_Aurora smiled and relaxed, felling Lancelot hot breath on her stomach, his words soothing and hopeful._

_"You don't know how beautiful Sarmatia is my baby. There are fields of grass, the horizon always untouchable, the sky bluer then the ocean. The weather neither to warm yet it is not to cold."_

_Lancelot reached for Aurora's lips._

_"I love you"_

She opened her eyes, the light memory disappearing. "Yes."Aurora said, answering Guinevere's question for Lancelot. Everyone shifted their attention to her, wondering what she could possibly say.

"Fields of grass..." Aurora said, lowering her voice to a mere whisper, as if her words were only meant for Lancelot. "..as far as the eye can see."

She uttered the last words with a small smile on her lips. Lancelot had never looked away from her, and as she spoke the surprises in Lancelot's eyes disappeared and instead it was replaced with tenderness.

While still holding the woddenfigure in his hands, Lancelot suddenly gave it a small squeeze and then he let it go.

With his eyes still locked with Aurora's, Lancelot gave Arthur his reply.

"I will stay." He said determined. At his words Aurora almost let out a small gasp but was able to contain herself. Still the surprise overtook her features.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked with doubt in his voice and Lancelot nodded.

"Well then." Guinevere said. "It is decided."

Arthur nodded with a new light in his eyes. "It may be." "But you free men who can leave whenever you chose." Arthur said and raised his cup. "To the future."

"And freedom." Guinevere added as she raised her cup.

"Freedom." They all said as they all raised their cups.

* * *

Aurora left the great hall and closed the door gently behind her back. She was tired and the events of the evening had been many and not very light subjects. She had only walked a few meters when she saw a dark shadow before her. Startled she looked up and found a smiling Lancelot before her.

"You gave me a fright!" She said with a low voice. Lancelot only chuckled and walked so he stood in front of her.

"I apologize." She shot him an evil eye but she wore a smile on her lips.

"What were you talking about with Arthur and Guinevere?" Lancelot wondered and Aurora felt her cheeks go little red.

"Nothing special." She lied and started walking to her room.

She could feel Lancelot observing her but he didn't ask anything more but only joined her in her walk.

When they reached her door, Aurora was no longer able to contain herself, and she gave Lancelot a confused look.

"Why did you say you would stay?" She asked in confusion and slight frustration.

"It has been you dream to go home ever since you got here." Aurora continued and Lancelot looked at her and nodded at her last words.

"It has." He only said and continued to look at her. Aurora sighed at his reply and shook her head a little.

"Then why"? She whispered, her eyes searching in his for an answer.

"Because of what I said to you earlier." Lancelot answered and took a few steps towards her so he stood in front of her. He looked down at her for a moment and Aurora tilted her head so she could return his gaze.

"What was that?" She whispered.

"Because I like having you close to me." Lancelot answered plainly, still keeping his eyes locked with hers, as his answer left her astonished.

"Enough to give up your home?" Aurora asked after a moment, with some disbelief in her voice.

"Enough to give up my home." Lancelot repeated.

Silence fell upon Aurora as she tried to adjust to his words and the meaning to them.

"I." Aurora began.

"I understand that this seems sudden." Lancelot said and interrupted her. "But," He continued and gently stroked her cheek. "Ever since our horseride, the other day, your face...Well, you have been in mind constantly."

Aurora remained silent and watched him carefully. "I am sorry if this troubles you." Lancelot said when he saw the hesitance in her eyes.

"It doesn't." She confessed. "But it is hard to grasp." Aurora continued and sighed.

Lancelot nodded. "I will let you get some sleep then." He said. "I just wanted you to know."

She gave him a small smile. "It is good to hear those words, Lancelot." She said and with some hesitation she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night Lancelot." She said and he smiled in return.

"Good night Aurora." Lancelot replied and then left her to her own thoughts.

Aurora sighed as she watched him walk away. After a moment she entered her room and gently closed the door behind her.

She stood there for a while, leaning against the door, thinking about what had just happened.

Thinking about everything. Thinking about how she had just lied.

In a sort of haze she walked over to her desk and searched for the thing which had changed everything. A small letter bearing the words of tragedy.

Feeling despair in her heart she fiddled with the paper in her hands, she didn't have to read it, she already had read it countless times.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

Earlier after dinner.

_"So Aurora, both Guinevere and I was wondering what your plans are." Arthur asked her. "Of course we both want you to stay but I know that you have ties in Rome and I don't know how things are with Lancelot."_

_Aurora looked at Arthur. "Nor do I actually." Aurora answered truthfully._

_Arthur nodded. "What are your plans Aurora?" Guinevere asked, still as impatient as ever._

_Aurora sighed and looked down for a moment. "Actually." She began with some hesitation. "Something awful has happened."_

_Arthur looked at her with concern in his eyes._

_"I received a letter, from my sister." Aurora started. "She was happy, of course, to know that the rumors of my demise had been false, but unfortunately she bore grave news herself. Her husband Cleo has died, she didn't say how, but it doesn't matter."_

_"I am very sorry Aurora." Arthur said. "He seemed like amiable young man."_

_"Thank you." Aurora whispered. "This tragedy has left her alone with a child and she asked me to help her."_

_"With money?" Guinevere asked._

_"No." Aurora shook her head. "With my presence." She stated. "I cannot lie and say that I don't feel inclined to go and help her, I want to help her, she is my sister." Aurora confessed._

_"I understand you of course." Arthur said. "But you do understand what might happen if you leave." Arthur continued. "I don't want to lie to you Aurora."_

_"I understand Arthur." Aurora nodded._

_"Rome might have deserted Britain but when the news of our victory over the Saxons reaches them, they might change their minds."_

_Aurora gave Arthur a sad nod._

_"Do you think they will start a war?" Guinevere asked._

_"I don't know, it might that they are to weak, but truth be told they still control the seaboards across the sea. To get ship back to Britain might be difficult. __And the viscous tribes of the north, the Saxons for example, are too unreliable to enter their territory to go by boat to Britain." Arthur sighed and gave Aurora a sad look._

_"If you leave Aurora you might not be able to come back."_

* * *

She opened her eyes and felt Arthur words echo through her head.

So she had lied to Lancelot. His words did trouble her, words she had longed to hear were now bittersweet to her ears.

If he loved her, how could she leave him?

That night she should have fallen asleep to Lancelot's sweet words, but instead it was Arthur's voice which haunted her in the wake of the night.

_"If you leave, you might not be able to come back."_

* * *

**_Chapter 34! Like it? :)_**


	36. Chapter 35

Update, update! :)

Thank you Hiddenhorcrux and JustQuinn for your reviews and kind words. It means so much that you like my story and I hope that you two will enjoy this chapter as well! :D

Enjoy!

**Chapter 35**

**...~~*~~...  
**

For the first time since her return she was heading towards the tavern. It was not a visit to indulge herself or to meet Lancelot, she had actually been sent to deliver a message. She straightened her back in an attempt to look more confident then she felt when she walked the final steps to the tavern. Even though Aurora had spent many hours here when she had been together with Lancelot, she still felt like stranger every time she came here.

As Aurora thought, she detracted a few surprised looks from the knights when she entered and she smiled in greeting to them. However, she couldn't miss the worry in Lancelot's eyes as he rose to meet her.

It was the first time they met since he had confessed how he felt and Aurora had not responded yet.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a low voice as he reached her, gently putting his hand on her arm. She gazed quickly at his hand before she met his gaze and nodded her head in reassurance.

"Yes, I am fine." She answered "But I must speak with Vanora." Aurora added firmly in an attempt for him to understand that she was in a hurry. "Excuse me." Aurora said to Lancelot when she spotted the woman.

"Vanora, the healer needs your help." Aurora said as she reached Vanora and earned a curious glance.

"What's wrong?" Vanora asked as she poured a mug of ale to a customer.

"A difficult labour." Aurora answered lowering her voice. "He needs a pair of extra hands, preferable someone with experience." She added. "I told him I would ask for your help."

Vanora nodded, realising the danger in the situation having had 11 children of her own. "I will come at once." She answered and gave a stone jug with wine to Aurora.

"You will have to take care of the bar for me." Aurora gave her a perplexed look.

"What?" She said making Vanora smile at her while she walked away. "Just pour drinks Aurora." Vanora yelled at her, leaving Aurora with a petrified expression on her face.

She swallowed nervously and looked around for a moment. All the Romans were gone so there wasn't as many people in the tavern any more, but this was still a challenge for her.

"I need some more wine." A loud man said and stopped in front of her. Looking at him with widened eyes for a moment, she then gave him the wine in her hand.

"Here." She said and then walked as fast as she could to the bar. "Wine...wine..." She murmured to herself as she poured more mugs of the liquid.

"Is that Aurora behind the bar?" Gawain said more as a statement then a question, making the rest of the knights shift their attention from their drinks to the woman behind the bar.

"Of course no..." Lancelot said as he turned around, but chocked on his words as he saw that it was in fact Aurora, who now, were going from table to table serving people wine.

"Where is Vanora?" Tristan asked the other knights, who merely shrugged their shoulders in reply.

"Maybe she has left you Bors and escaped into the darkness of the night." Gawain said answering Tristan's question.

"Hm." Bors grunted and gave Gawain a piercing eye as he finishing his cup of ale.

"Over here Aurora!" Bors then screamed making Aurora look at him and Lancelot to shoot daggers at him. "What?" Bors said and shrugged his shoulders. "My lady goes around serving you lot ale." He finished, unimpressed by Lancelot's threatening gaze.

"I will get it for you." Lancelot growled as he rose from his seat and headed towards the bar.

In the corner of her eye, Aurora saw his dark figure moving towards her and she turned to greet him. She felt a small wave of relief go through her body when she saw him approached her.

"I was just coming over with some wine." Aurora said as Lancelot was close enough to hear her. Lancelot smiled at the vision of her with a flushed face and two stone jugs in her hands.

"I can take those." He said and relived Aurora of the wine jugs in her hands. "I am going back to the table anyway."

"Oh, fine." Aurora said and nodded her head.

"So what happened to Vanora?" Lancelot gave her a curios look.

"The healer needed her help with a difficult birth." Aurora answered and went to fetch more wine in a room behind the bar.

"So you are helping her?" Lancelot raised his voice so she could still hear him.

"Yes." Aurora yelled back and returned just in time to see the amused glint in Lancelot's eyes.

"Yes, Lancelot." Aurora reconfirmed and gave him a stern gaze at the same time. "I am helping her."

Lancelot nodded his head, biting back the comment on his tongue. "I should give these to Bors." He said instead, still with an amused smile on his handsome face.

"Yes. Thank you." Aurora answered before he walked back to knight's table.

Some time passed and Vanora had not come back yet. Some more people had come to the tavern; a few of them were women, most of them with the goal to find a suitor for the night.

Aurora was standing behind the bar, cleaning some mugs, with a good view over the tavern. Some women were trying their luck with the knights and Gawain and Galahad seemed to enjoy every bit of the women's company.

Over at the knights table, Lancelot was gambling with a man from the village, while Galahad and Gawain were very much seduced by the women in their laps.

"How many scars do you have?" The woman in Gawain's lap asked him.

"More then I can count." Gawain answered making the girl smile bewildered.

With a smile on Gawain's lips he turned to look at Lancelot who was sitting next to him and, who had just lost the game to his opponent.

"Bad luck this evening?" Gawain asked as Lancelot gave the man, who had won, the money he owed him.

"Not really." Lancelot said as the man walked away. "I just feel bad taking the villagers money." He continued with a smug smile. "It was so much more fun when it was Romans who lost their money to me."

Gawain shook his head, seeing right through Lancelot's lie.

"Nauw, how noble of you Lancie." Bors said with a mocking voice. "I wonder, how would it make you feel to take my money?"

Lancelot's smile widened as he heard Bors' hidden challenge and he leaned over the table to answer. "That wouldn't only make this evening better." Lancelot began. "It would also be easy." He added patronizing, but the teasing in his eyes was evident to everyone.

Laughing, Bors took some dices and through them on the table. "We'll see boy." Bors said and the knights shifted their attention to Bors and Lancelot.

"Best out of five." Lancelot said with a self-assured smile as the game began.

"Lancelot always has something up his sleeves." Gawain commented as Bors lost the first round. "I am sure he has lost all evening just so one of us would challenge him." He continued and pointed to Lancelot and Bors.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows at Gawain's conclusion. "You think so highly of me Gawain." He said with a smirk, but the long haired knight only laughed in return and raised his mug of wine to his lips.

A woman walked up to Lancelot smiling. "Maybe you need some good luck tonight." She said as Lancelot lost the second round to Bors. She gently put a hand on his shoulder, waiting for an invite to his lap.

Lancelot looked up to the woman with amusement in his eyes, but then shook his head in refusal.

"Not tonight." He answered and returned his attention to the game, while the woman left a little disappointed.

"Maybe you do need some luck." Tristan murmured as Lancelot lost another round.

"Yes, well." Lancelot looked at the numbers on the dices, which had made him lose the third round, and let out a sigh.

"It's not her luck I want." He added, referring to the woman before. He looked up briefly to the bar, his gaze caught on the woman standing behind it, a gaze which did not go unnoticed by the others.

With a sly smile on his lips, Bors emptied his mug and gave out a loud shout, demanding a refill. Aurora looked up from behind the bar and took one of the stone jugs in her hands.

Lancelot looked at her as she walked towards their table, his eyes lingering on her face and every curve of that body of hers.

"Wine?" Aurora asked when she reached the knight's table.

"Yes." Bors answered and took the stone jug with wine. "Keep 'em coming!" Bors continued making Aurora smile.

"I will." She answered and nodded, noticing the dices on the table at the same time.

"We were just saying that Lancelot needs some good luck." Gawain said making Aurora raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"You're losing?" She asked making Lancelot smirk in response. "It would appear so." He confessed making Bors laugh.

"Not that easy after all? Huh?" Bors said making the confident smile on Lancelot's lips even bigger than before.

"It is not over yet!" He uttered making the others shake their head amused.

Lancelot looked at Aurora, who still remained beside him; she was clearly amused since a smile played on her lips.

Sensing his gaze upon her, she turned her attention to Lancelot and looked right back at him.

"Will you wish him good luck Aurora?" Bors asked before he was about to throw the dices for the last time. "He needs it."

"Well," Aurora said with an obvious tone in her voice. "Lancelot will always have my luck."

Smiling she headed back to the bar while Lancelot's gaze remained on her all the way.

"You lost the whole game." Lancelot heard Bors say in the distance, suddenly feeling very indifferent to the outcome of the game.

"To bad." Lancelot said he started to rise from his seat.

"Well." Bors said and looked at Lancelot bewildered. "Should we say best out of seven?"

"No, it's fine." Lancelot answered simply and headed towards the bar as Bors stared at his back astonished.

Aurora was just about to serve some wine when she felt a hand coming around her waist.

"I didn't think noble women from Rome were allowed to serve mere servants?" Lancelot whispered into her ear.

The sudden surprise had been replaced with amusement as she could hear the teasing in his voice. She turned her head a little to face him even though all she could see was some of his features from the corner of her eye.

"You don't know everything that is hidden beneath our silk gowns." She answered with just as much teasing. She could feel his breath on her neck as she waited for his reply.

"No, but I know everything that is hidden under yours." His answer took her by surprise and she felt the air escape from her lungs. His hand still remained on her waist; she could feel it burning into her very skin. A small laugh escaped her lips and she turned around completely to face him.

"Are you trying to make me blush?" She whispered as she started to play gently with his beard.

"In that, I know, I would be unsuccessful." He said and leaned closer to her. She felt a sweet ache in her body and as she looked up into his eyes and there she saw the same blazing heat.

For a moment, Lancelot's advances had made the awkwardness between them disappear and all Aurora could feel was how much she wanted him.

However, the past cannot be forgotten.

"Have you thought more about what I said to you?" Lancelot asked and the moment between them were blown away by the harsh winds of reality.

"I have." Aurora whispered, all of a sudden avoiding his piercing gaze on her.

Lancelot clenched his jaw and smiled troubled. "I see."

His eyes remained on her, the tension growing until a man came towards them upset, making them release each other.

"More wine." He demanded and Aurora reached for the stone jugs, but Lancelot snatched them before her.

"Here." Lancelot growled the anger of being disturbed shinning form his eyes. Upon seeing this, the man swallowed and looked at the ground as he took the stone jugs from Lancelot.

"Thank you, Sir." He stuttered and walked as far away from them as he could as Lancelot turned around only to see Aurora's disapproving eyes.

"He had no manners." Lancelot said defending himself and walked closer to Aurora, who stood against the bar with crossed arms. However, the only reply he got from her was a raised eyebrow.

Lancelot sighed and looked over his shoulder, observing all the people and the noise which they created.

After a few moments of consideration, Lancelot walked up to Aurora and gently took one of her hands. "Come with me." He murmured to her ear. "Just, for a moment."

Aurora looked up at him and started to shake her head. "No, Lancelot, I have work to do." She replied in resistance.

"I promise you." Lancelot said with humour. "Those men can find ale and wine in their sleep." He finished and when Aurora saw the stubbornness in his eyes she yielded and let him lead her out from the tavern.

When they were outside they continued to a small ally behind the tavern and Aurora waited for him to let go of her.

"I promised Vanora I would help her!" Aurora said with a hushed voice when Lancelot let her go.

"Don't worry Aurora." Lancelot said with amusement in his voice. "They will manage."

Aurora sighed and gave him an odd glance. "Why did you drag me out here Lancelot?" She asked, nervous about what he would ask her.

Lancelot smirked looking away from her for a brief moment.

"Well, the noise in there was too loud to talk in." He answered plainly. "And I wanted to talk to you." He concluded.

Aurora felt a small panic reach her heart as she knew what Lancelot wanted to speak of, she also knew she had no answer to give.

"I have thought about your words Lancelot." Aurora began in an attempt to steer their conversation in the direction she wanted it.

"I just have so much to think about."

"What do you need to think about?" Lancelot asked, his natural suspicion making itself known.

"Everything." Aurora answered vaguely, not wanting to reveal to him her true troubles.

Lancelot snorted and walked up to her, taking her face in his hands.

"I don't understand Aurora. I know I hurt you, but it wasn't easy when you came back." Lancelot said with a frustrated tone.

"It has nothing to do with what happened when I returned." Aurora answered seeing the confusion on his eyes. "I understand your hesitation."

"Then what is it?" Lancelot broke in. "Why are you so uncertain?" He whispered and circled his thumb on her cheek. Aurora closed her eyes at his gentle touch, feeling her own despair over the choice she had before her.

When she didn't reply Lancelot sighed and let her go and she shivered when she felt the warmth from his body leave her as he backed away.

"Aurora." Lancelot said after a moment, "I might have been uncertain before, but not anymore." He continued raising his voice slightly.

"I know I told you it was over." Lancelot began. "But I was a fool...You have been in my head, Aurora, ever since the night you wouldn't let me share you bed." Lancelot said and Aurora smiled slightly at the memory.

"So don't you understand Aurora?" Lancelot continued and came closer to her once more, trying to find her eyes in the dark. "I can't stay away." He confessed and took a firm hold on her waist.

"So you have really decided?" Aurora whispered, clouds from her breath appearing.

"Aurora, I chose to stay." Lancelot continued and put his hand on her check.

"I have been confused Aurora." Lancelot said with honesty in his voice "But I just needed time to adjust to the thought of you being alive." He continued and Aurora looked up into his dark eyes only to find the same honesty which was in his voice.

"But when you told me to go." Lancelot continued in explanation. When

Aurora realized what he meant, she smiled slightly and looked down.

"I thought you wanted to leave." She whispered.

"I did." Lancelot answered. "And you knew me well enough to know what I wanted and you also cared enough to let me go..."

Lancelot put his hand on Aurora's chin and tilted her head up to face him.

"I don't need anything more than that." He whispered. "Or, I don't want anyone else then you." His final words were silent and determined and when he said them, small tears formed in her eyes.

How she had longed to hear those words, dreamt of them and now, when she finally had the chance to be with him again, she didn't know if she could.

Lancelot felt her tears as they rolled down on his hand and he gentle went to brush them away.

Aurora felt Lancelot's forehead against hers as he leaned closer and the silence was soothing, as were the closeness to him. In the midst of their emotions and the aftermath of Lancelot's declaration, the proximity between them seemed to shrink. Slowly their hands started to advance, exploring each other. Aurora felt her chest against Lancelot's as his hands came around her waist, pressing her body to his. Her heart was pounding hard against her ribs as his hands played with her hair, stroking her neck.

"Have your feelings changed?" Lancelot whispered surprising her.

She felt a sharp sting in her stomach at his question and without hesitation she uttered no.

"My feelings haven't changed." Aurora whispered in reply and she put her hand on his cheek to reassure him. The tension between them was intense as they observed one another.

She felt Lancelot playing with her hair, and then he took it all and placed it on one side of her neck. His rough hands lingered on her exposed skin and then he slowly leaned closer placing his lips on her neck. Her breath trembled as she felt his warm breath against her skin and her arms took an even stronger hold of his body.

Her response to his touch made Lancelot less hesitant and his hands came around her thighs and back. His lips continued to trail up her neck and when he reached her mouth he stopped and watched her, as if he was uncertain that this was what she wanted.

But there was nothing else she wanted more.

With confidence her lips searched for his and when she found them she could feel the warmth of his lips and breathe. There were no proximity between them anymore, they were as one, and she devoured the taste of his mouth and the roughness of his lips. Lancelot forgot his hesitance he had shown a brief second ago and she could feel his tongue exploring more of her mouth every second that passed.

This was the kiss Aurora had longed for since she had left that night and now there were no holding back.

"So you do still love me?" She heard Lancelot's ask when they broke the kiss and she opened her eyes to give him an angry look. "Unfortunely I can't stop." She said with some amusement in her eyes and Lancelot kissed her once more.

"It has been too long since I shared you bed." Lancelot murmured with a husky voice when he let go of her lips.

"Lancelot" Aurora managed to form from her lips; she could feel her mind slipping away further and further. "We shouldn't go too far." Her words made Lancelot stop and look at her, he understood what she meant but he only held onto her harder.

"Don't try to be reasonable Aurora." He said with a grin and tried to kiss her again.

"No, Lancelot." Aurora said and turned her head away from him.

"I would lie if I said that I didn't I want you in my bed." She began honestly. "But it is too soon, for us both."

"Not for me." Lancelot answered with a dangerous fire in his eyes and she could not hide the smile of satisfaction from her lips upon hearing his reply.

"We don't know how things will turn out." Aurora continued trying to release herself from his hold. She wanted no more then to spend the night with Lancelot but, she couldn't, not before she knew what she would do about her sister.

At her words she could sense Lancelot starting to back away a little. "This is not about me wanting to spend the night in someone's bed." He said in defence and Aurora shot him a confused look.

"That isn't what I think Lancelot. We just shouldn't do anything until we are sure." Aurora said.

"I am sure Aurora!" Lancelot said back to her determined, "But apparently you're not!" He exclaimed, sighing in frustration.

"What are you keeping from me?" Lancelot's suspicious tone didn't go unnoticed from her and quilt washed over her.

"I told you it was complicated." Aurora said trying to defend her ambiguous actions.

Her reply made Lancelot turn away from her with a bitter smile. "That you did." He almost growled.

Aurora observed Lancelot as he stood with his back towards her. She didn't know what to say and when Lancelot finally turned around, he shook his head in disappointment.

"When you are ready to tell me," Lancelot began and Aurora looked down to avoid his gaze. "then you know where I am." He finished and started to back away from her.

"Good night." She heard him say before the darkness devoured him. When he had left Aurora clenched her jaw, cursing her problems and her own difficulty of making a decision.

She sighed and closed her eyes in an attempt to gather her thoughts before returning to the tavern.

If leaving Britain meant she might not come back, how could she do it? Maybe this had been a possibility when Lancelot didn't want to be with her but now? When he, with such determined words had made it clear that he felt otherwise?

In a haze Aurora headed back to tavern, unaware of the wintery cold and the white snowflakes which landed on her skin.

* * *

"You did a good job tonight." Vanora said as they had finished cleaning for the night. Aurora looked at Vanora as she heard her voice, she was still deep in her own thoughts and had been so the whole evening.

"Thank you." Aurora answered and smiled slightly at the older woman. She put back the cleaned mugs in her hands and the moments earlier returned to her. When she had returned none of the knights had been in the tavern, something Aurora appreciated, she was sure all of them would have guessed what had happened. Especially since Lancelot was missing as well.

As they left the bar, they walked side by side to Bors, who now stood and waited for Vanora. Upon seeing Bors' annoyed expression the women looked at each other nervously.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" Vanora said as they reached the large man.

"It's the usual." He said and laughed to lighten the mood. "Arthur needs us for a mission."

Aurora felt a familiar feeling run through her body, worry. "What kind of a mission?" Aurora asked faster than Vanora.

"Nothing dangerous." Bors said and gave Vanora a comforting pat on her cheek. "Just a little scout mission to see if there are any Saxons left."

Vanora gave Bors an angry look. "Nothing dangerous, what if they are more than you think?!" She half asked and half screamed.

"I knew that we should have left when we had the chance." Vanora continued and stormed off.

"God, I love her temper." Bors murmured to himself but Aurora heard it nonetheless.

Bors were about to go after her when Aurora stopped him. "Will Lancelot be going with you?" She asked with a concerned voice.

Bors stopped and gave her a sympathetic look. "As always." Was his only reply. "Good night." Bors said and left her to run after Vanora.

Aurora gazed after him and felt a twitch in her stomach as she saw Bors and Vanora reunite in the distance. A wave of emptiness ran through her body and she started to walk back to the fort.

The situation was too similar to her not to be affected. It remembered her of her past with Lancelot and different feelings went though her mind. How many nights had she not waved off Lancelot, how many nights had she not spent worried that he would not return?

Her fingers touched her lips as she thought of the moment with Lancelot earlier this evening, the thought of his touch increasing the storm of emotions in her body.

They had been through so much, Aurora thought to herself and closed her eyes as the memories flashed before her eyes.

Some bad, some good...

_"You stupid pride!" She blurted out."It is okay for you to sleep around to test me! But I can't doubt my feelings toward the most infamous womanizer in Rome!"_

_"I think." He said. "That I will never be good enough for you!"_

"_Come back to me?" She said looking at him._

_"I will never truly leave you" he smirked._

_"Promise"_

_"I promise."  
_

_"I just think that the burial you had in mind, perhaps isn't proper for my father," _

_"What? Is not the ground were our friends lie, the knights who fought to make sure you are safe, good enough for your Roman father!"_

_"I grieved…you remained in my memories." _

_"I am not the only one you are leaving next time." she said and Lancelot looked puzzled._

_"Who else?" he asked._

_"Our child" _

_"Lancelot?" _

_"I wanted to make sure you were alright" he said._

"_I went to look for you" she responded._

_"I have been here the entire time."_

_"I killed our child."_

_"Don't even dare to say that in my presence."_

_"I thought..." Lancelot began and stepped closer to her._

_"I know." She cut in and smiled comforting "But, I am not." She began. "I am alive."_

_"With you, I always felt free." _

_"Marry me". He blurted out._

_"What?"  
_

_"Marry me?"  
_

_"Yes, I will marry you."  
_

"_So don't you understand Aurora? I can't stay away."_

Aurora opened her eyes, her mind tired but she continued to walk. The streets were empty, empty and dark while the town slept.

"_I can't stay away" _

Aurora continued to hear in her head.

"_Don't you understand Aurora? I can't stay away..." _

With a final sigh Aurora made her decision. Too much had happened to be ignored and she couldn't live like this anymore. When she stopped outside the door, Aurora knew she made the right decision.

With one final breath she knocked on the door. She could see worry in his eyes as he opened, weariness and when he saw her slight surprise.

They remained silent, both observing the other until Aurora looked down defeated. With a small smile she walked over the threshold, stopping in front on Lancelot and placed a hand on his cheek.

After a brief moment Lancelot took her hand in his and closed his eyes and Aurora walked closer to him, feeling his hands coming around her waist.

"Are you staying?" Lancelot whispered and looked deep into her eyes.

Aurora only returned his gaze and nodded and then Lancelot gently closed the door behind them.

* * *

Okey, did you like it? :) Love to hear what you all think, its been a looong journey! However, there will be one or two more chapters, more things will happen, they still have a few problems to sort out! ;)

Love birello


End file.
